This Maniac's In Love With You
by animejade49
Summary: The story of Jack Napier and Vanessa Castillo, two maniacs with a long chaotic past. What do they feel towards each other… love, but will they admit it? Never that… so they rather beat each other to death. "My tears are your wine,"
1. The day i met you

**Well this is a re-write of Survival of The Fittest Psycho you can say. The same events will happen, maybe a little changed.**

**I hope you guys like this. Please tell me what you think. i want honest opinions, not INSULTS but a crucial review!**

**I want this story (version) to be more detailed on Jack and Vanessa's relationship, their beginning, their feelings, their surroundings. I feel that i didnt explore their story enough and hopefully i will do it in this re-written version=)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading oh and by the way i will still keep Survival of The Fittest Psycho up. It all depends on how good or bad this version turns out.**

**Note: This is how the story will be formatted.**

**Chapters one through 20 will be told in Jack/Vanessa's POV. 1-10 will be their teenage years. 11-15 will be their relationship years later and chapters 16-20 will be about their years apart from each other. From chapters 21 and on, it will be told in 3rd point of view.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What is it about that emotion that drives even the sanest of men insane? I think hell would be a better place to be in than this. And to think you use to say <em>that is not going to happen to you Jack Napier<em>. Shit was I wrong!

It all started in high school, 10th grade to be exact. First day of school and what not, I was a fresh fish in school… all because mother decided to move to a new town. On the other hand, was it because I ditched my parents? Heck well… all I know is that their 5feet underground now!

Anyways, I get my schedule and walk to my first period class,

"Science… great, I wonder what I'll get to dissect today!" I comment to myself. I open the door to the science lab… damb why did not I turn back.  
>From the moment that door opened, I spot the most beautiful thing before me. There she was, long black hair and big brown eyes, small to my advantage. What a doll… beautiful beyond words. She stared at me as I walked to my seat. Two rows away from her on the same line.<p>

You have better things to do Jack… do not waste you time on a girl. Yet somehow, you did…

For sometime, that is all that would happen. We would just see each other in class. That is the only class I actually looked forward to. Just to get a glance at doll face. I had better things to do than chase around skirts.

To survive life, one must crush anything that is gets in ones way. My parents were gone, I was alone and a man by the name of Vincent was the only one there to help me in my time of need. Well so called… of course in this life nothings free… expect for laughs. Like I always say everything's better with a _smile_!

I wondered if doll face ever noticed me… what she thought, what she felt. I tried my best to figure her out by just analyzing her during science class. Yet nothing… however, I did notice that she would sometimes glance at me as well. That solves on of your question's dumbass.

I knew we were bound to talk… we were in the same class for shits sake! Yet it seemed as if we were never going to talk. Why was I so freaked out by her? Why couldn't I just talk to her?

Then… that's day came, the day that hell broke loose.

"Today class you will be paired up with a partner for a science experiment. It will be your choice on what to do the experiment about but you must use the scientific method and explain it in full details. In other words, I want nothing but college level work. Both your writing and equipments"

"We're only sophomores," That annoying girl named June pouts.  
>"It's better late than never. You'll thank me when you get to college" This is the same guy that complains about his job with the other teachers.<br>"Jack Napier and Vanessa Castillo" I froze when he said our names in the same sentence. I could do nothing but look at the chalkboard. Even though I would have killed for this opportunity to be near her, I was not ready… fear got the best of me. You don't fear guns yet you fear this girl? I am starting to believe what the folks use to yell at me _Jack you are insane!_  
>"Vanessa change places with Sarah so that you can begin discussing your experiment plans with Jack" Sarah picks up her junk and changes places with doll face. I could not bring myself to look at her, so I kept my gaze on the chalkboard. From the corner of my eye, I see her, with her gaze on me. I slowly turn around and look at her. There she was the beautiful thing…<p>

"What did the cat get your tongue?" I ask sarcastically.  
>"I'm sorry Jack" Were the first words she said to me.<br>"Didn't you mother ever teach you that staring is rude" I reply.  
>"I apologized okay gosh. Did you eat nails today for breakfast or something?" I chuckle at her comment. Oh, I knew she was my kind of woman ever since day one!<br>"You should try them sometime. I hear it's healthy for you," She giggles.  
>"Why were you staring at the chalkboard? We're you lost or something?" She asks.<br>"That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. I'm not like the rest of the world," I inform her.  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>"Why should I tell you what I mean?" I chuckle. _Leave her guessing Jack…_

"Just asking you idiot," I could not help but chuckle at her reactions.  
>"Oh I knew I'd like you from the first moment I saw you Vanessa," I said to her, she seemed to be confused by my words.<br>"From the first moment?" She asks.  
>"Since the first day of school I've noticed you," I confess to her.<br>"And you've never talked to me?" She replies in anger, much to my surprise.  
>"Does it look like I'm a Don Juan; I have better things to do than chase around skirts"<br>"Oh really...?" She replies.  
>"However, I knew that eventually you and I would talk… after all we are in the same class. It makes sense don't you think?" I answer in a calm tone.<br>"So you have a point but what made me so worthy for you to notice me?" She asks to my surprise.  
>"Do you want me to cut that tongue of yours off?" I reply… as if I would actually confess to her that she is beautiful to me.<br>"Oh I'm so scared," She says sarcastically. We both could not help but laugh.  
>"Let's make that our science experiment. Torturing creatures by dissecting them," I suggest… hoping she would accept.<br>"That's sounds fun Jack" She replies.  
>"Of course it is… torture is what I do best" I cackle.<br>"I can tell… you just tortured me with your bad jokes" She jokes, making me laugh. Normally, I'd punch someone for that.  
>"you're lucky I'm in a bad mood today" I cackle, she smiles at me that taunting smile of hers.<p> 


	2. Why do i want to kill you?

**Well this is the second part of the re-written version of Survival Of The Fittest Psycho. I truly hope you like it. Thanks to psycho for your opinion=) It means a lot to me!**

**By the way, i haven't officially named this version but as of today the official name for this story will be _This Maniac's In Love With You_. (Yup Alice Cooper baby...!) That song by the way is their official theme song, seems to fit ya know=P  
><strong>

**Ha ha well thanks for reading=) I really would love to hear opinions guys...**

* * *

><p>All I could think about was Jack Napier. The project lasted a week, but instead of working on the project, we would just sit there and joke around. Talk about the stupid world, our likes and such, you know that fluffy crap.<p>

I had promised myself that I wasn't going to fall in love. After all look where it got my mother… she got herself a pain in the ass. But Jack to me was different… he's one of a kind.

Luckily, we didn't live with our father anymore. Their relationship got to the point where she finally had the guts to kick him out. Or did he just go out on his own? Well who the fuck cares!

"I'm surprised you and Jack passed that science experiment" June says as we walk home from school.  
>"Why wouldn't we June?" I ask.<br>"All you and Jack would do is fool around… you must really like him" She teases.  
>"What's it to ya?" I snap.<br>"Gees just asking Vanessa… but to be honest I think you could do so much better" She says.  
>"Better… I don't know what the hell you're talking about June"<br>"I know another guy that likes ya" She gushes.  
>"Not that shit head Chris… he is so cocky that it makes me wanna vomit" I comment.<br>"Gees is that how badly you think of him? He's just too cute for his own good Vanessa!"  
>"Sure he is June, then why don't you date him?" I ask.<br>"He doesn't like me… but anyways, you dislike Chris because of his so called cockiness yet you like Jack who's a total weirdo" She comments… how I wanted to slap her!  
>"Vanessa…" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and see Jack behind us.<br>"Hello… June" He says sarcastically.  
>"I have to go, call ya later Vanessa" June says as she walks away. I couldn't help but laugh.<br>"Don't you know it's bad to talk about someone behind their back?" He asks with a grin on his face.  
>"Where'd ya come from?" I ask… obviously the store that was right next to us… dumbass.<br>"Saw you from the store window, wanted to say hello" He responds.  
>"Really… why didn't you say hello at science class?" I ask.<br>"With that annoying girl you hang out with around you? He comments, making me laugh.  
>"You're right, the girl is annoying"<br>"Then why do you hang out with her?" He asks.  
>"She amuses me that's why" I reply.<br>"So walking home Vanessa?" He asks as we walk.  
>"Sadly yes…" I giggle.<br>"Why don't you ditch home… at least for one day?" He says rather nervously.  
>"I'm don't live alone like you do" I quickly respond.<br>"Just saying doll face" He answers, rolling his eyes.  
>"What did you just call me Jack?" I ask.<br>"Doll face… what's wrong about that?" He asks.  
>"Nothing I just find it weird"<br>"Well gees I take it back then!" He snaps.  
>"No… don't get me wrong Jack, I like it" I giggle like a fool. What am I a kindergartener?<br>"Really…? For a minute there, I thought you were going to scratch my eyes out" He cackles. For some reason, I wanted to. This feeling that Jack Napier has awoken in my heart is so much more than just a simple crush. And for some reason, I hate his very presence for that.  
>"A million laughs Jack…" I answer. Yet having him by my side was heaven to me. Hell is his absence.<br>"Speaking of laughs… wanna go to the movies?" He asks.  
>"What's showing…?" I ask.<br>"Gaslight… rerun, I'm sure it will thrill you" He says.  
>"I've seen that movie and boy does it thrill me!" I said with a smile on my face.<br>"Then let's go, let's just hope mother won't get pissed" He cackles.  
>"She comes back home super late, manager of that dress shop in 4th Ave" I reply.<br>"Don't give me any bad thoughts doll face, I might just kidnap you" He teases.  
>"I'm so scared… I better call the cops on ya before you try something funny" I reply. Ya right, I'm better of with a gun than help from the cops.<br>"So sarcastically funny… you're my kind of woman doll face" He says, making me smile. I couldn't bare it if he was lying to me, yet I love it.  
>"Quit lying Jack, we both know you're lying" I respond.<br>"Maybe I am maybe I'm not doll face" He says with a smile on his face.  
>"Jack you're just too much fun, I feel like I'm with Bugs Bunny in person" I gush.<br>"What's up doll face?" He says, imitating Bugs Bunny's voice. I couldn't help but giggle.  
>"Jack everything actually disappears when I'm with you" I say… why did I just say that?<br>"Aw… my Lola Bunny is getting all romantic" He says sarcastically. I stop walking when he says this.  
>"Oh enough of you Jack" I snap… slapping him across the face.<br>"Woman who gets them…?" He chuckles. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.  
>"Jack… I'm sorry; it's just that I hate that word"<br>"Then why'd you go all Wuthering Heights on me?" He cackles. I was actually surprised he knew about that play.  
>"Just shut up and take me to the movies will ya?" I said, pulling him by his arm. I rather DIE than tell him that to me, he's the most incredible person I have ever met.<br>"After the way you just slapped me, take a hike doll face" He says as he pushes me away from him. I felt my blood boil when he laughed.  
>"If I had a gun…" I mutter in anger.<br>"I'd shoot ya dead!" Jack cackles.  
>"Hey Vanessa…!" I hear someone yell. I look around me and see Chris from across the street.<br>"Oh great…" I mutter in anger.


	3. Maniac hearts:Wait for the kill

**Thanks for the review psycho, it means a lot to me=)**

**Well here is chapter numero 3 Jack's pov!**

**hope you like it and thanks for reading...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What are you getting yourself into Jack? Here you are... wanting to hold this girl in your arms, yet you are aching to wrap your hands around that luscious neck of hers.<p>

Everything was going wonderful until that bastard came along…

"Vanessa…" The bastard yells from across the street. She turns her gaze towards him and mutters "Oh great…" He annoyed her, which is one point for you Jacky ol' pal!  
>"Hey…" She replies sarcastically. He crosses the street to my dismay.<br>"Why are you all alone?" He asks.  
>"I'm with Jack blindly…" She snaps.<br>"Oh what's up Jack?" He says, turning his gaze towards me.  
>"What's down is the better question don't you think so buddy ol' pal?" I said, cackling.<br>"What does he mean by that Vanessa?" He asks,  
>"What does it look like Isaac Newton?" She snaps, making me laugh.<br>"Boy I think all that dirt from the football field made your eyes go blind!" I said, laughing and add, "Want me to recommended a good doctor?" From the corner of my eye, I see Vanessa biting her lips. She wanted to laugh along with me.  
>"Look Jack, just because Vanessa is your friend, I won't pound ya," He says.<br>"Oh gee I better not joke around" This time, Vanessa starts laughing.  
>"Chris stop acting like a tuff boy"<br>"Didn't you hear this guy and his bad jokes?" He snaps.  
>"What do you want anyways Chris…? Can't you see that I'm with Jack?"<br>"And what makes him so special?" Boy did I want to take out my pocketknife right now… but patience Jack. You will soon have the rat in your paw.  
>"You know what go jump off a cliff Chris," She yells at him.<br>"Hasta la vista rejecto!" I chuckle. Angry, the fool crosses the street again and leaves.  
>"Jack I'm sorry about that little misfortune…" She says.<br>"Yeah five minutes of my life I won't be getting back," I said, making her giggle.  
>"Let's go to the movies Jack," She says. I could not help but feel like a guy that just stole candy from a baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Afterwards, doll face and I went to the movies and had a great time there. We talked, joked around… had dinner. All I wanted to do was spoil her. However, how could I? Barely had any money…<p>

"I had a great time Jack…" She says as we walk to her place.  
>"Really…? But all we had for dinner was spicy chicken and French fries" I chuckle.<br>"I don't care… I was with you, and that's all that matters to me" Boy did I want to rip her lungs out for saying that.  
>"Don't say things you don't mean doll face" I respond.<br>"Why would I say something I don't mean to you Jack?" She asks.  
>"Just saying…" I respond. Lie or not, I wanted to believe that her words are true. Suddenly, she giggles.<br>"Sadly I do mean every word… I feel like a little girl when I'm with you" I could not help but smile when she said this. She obviously feels something for you Jack…  
>"I'm just too darn attractive to resist aren't I doll face?" I respond.<br>"You're so cocky Jack… I'm about to take back all my words" She giggles.  
>"Who do you think I am Chris?" I snap.<br>"Don't compare yourself to him; he's a pathetic excuse of a man" She responds. Her words were music to my ears.  
>"Ain't that the truth doll face, no one's better than me," I tease, making her smile.<br>"Jack you know I hate you right?" She says.  
>"Why I didn't do anything yet" I smirk, making her giggle.<br>"Stupid Jack… you're really something ya know," She says to me.  
>"Your friends don't seem to think so" I respond.<br>"Who cares what those fools say, I mean look at June, she likes Chris for heavens sake," She says, rolling her eyes.  
>"Why so much dislike towards the poor boy?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.<br>"If there's one thing I hate is rich boys… so spoiled, cocky, they think they can get whatever they want"  
>"Same thing with rich girls" I add, thinking of Chelsea.<p>

In less than a few seconds, we were at the front door of her house.

"Thanks again for today Bugs Bunny" She giggles, pulling me into a hug.  
>"Let's repeat this sometime my dear Lola Bunny" I wink, making her blush.<br>"I look forward to it Jack" She says, lightly kissing me on my cheek. She takes out her keys from her book bag and opens the door.  
>"Night Jack…" She says, waving goodbye at me.<br>"See ya tomorrow doll face," I said with a smile on my face. Boy if I had a mirror… I would probably laugh at myself. I must look like a clown.

As I walk home, I could not help but think about her. Should you confess your feelings Jack? Yeah right, and probably look like an idiot in front of her. How could one person manage to awaken so many feelings in your heart? This feeling was beyond words incredible, yet it made me feel like shit. And I don't like that… not one bit.

Make up your mind already… play your cards right and get the girl Jack. Have her by your side and make her yours. Make her pay for the nasty feelings your heart feels. Suddenly, my cell phone rings.

"Hello…?"  
>"Hey Napier, it's me" I roll my eyes when I hear Vincent's voice.<br>"Yeah what's up boss?" I respond.  
>"Need ya to come see me, have to talk to ya about a job"<br>"I'm ready whenever you need me"  
>"It's gonna be for a whole week Napier, so you'll have to miss school, but I got that covered"<br>"Alright… anything to get me out of school"  
>"At a boy, continue in this business and one day you will be as successful as me" He chuckles and adds, "Who knows you might take my place one day you son of a gun" He jokes.<br>"I'm on my way boss" I respond, hanging up the phone. Chelsea and her father were also on the top of my shit list…

Ha... then again who isn't? I said to myself, laughing at my own joke.


	4. How can i love and hate you all at once?

**Thank you so much for the reviews=) Again, it means a lot to me my friends.  
><strong>

**Well here is chapter numero 4 Vanessa's pov!**

**hope you like it and thanks for reading...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What was I thinking? Why did I just tell Jack all those things? It is as if you bared your soul to him! Vanessa… you're a big fuck up you know that?<p>

"Vanessa… you're a real fuck up you know that?" My father suddenly says… oh joy.  
>"What dad…?" I ask in annoyance.<br>"Your mother was worried sick about you," He snaps.  
>"I was out with a friend," I answer.<br>"Why didn't you call Vanessa…?" My mother asks.  
>"Mom please… good night" I pout. I walk upstairs to my room and take out my journal. Pathetic right… but it keeps me through the day.<p>

_Gosh…_

_I must be the dumbest girl alive… how could I have just confessed my feelings to Jack like that? Sure… I did not say I Love You, but I was CLOSE all right. I did not want to feel this. I face death than feel this. Jack Napier I curse the day I meet you… yet my life would not be so complete without you. Maybe… just maybe you like me too. I feel it when you talk to me, yet… it might just be you playing games. Well good night journal._

I close my diary and hide it on a little space I made on the floor.

"Vanessa, why do you always talk to your father that way?" My mother asks from the doorway.  
>"Because mom… he hates me and I hate him," I snap.<br>"He doesn't hate you sweet-"  
>"Then why does he want to send me to an asylum…?" I said with a smile on my face. What am I… crazy?<br>"He just cares about your health, that's all"  
>"So you think that about me as well… just because I shot my cousin one time?" I ask.<br>"You were young…" She answers. She sits down on my bed next to me.  
>"I knew what I was doing… besides the b*tch had it coming. She stole my ten dollars" I chuckle and add, "besides I only shot her on her foot"<br>"Sweetie don't talk like that, it worries me," she says in a begging tone.  
>"Then skip this conversation mom, I'm tired" I said, hoping my mother would leave.<br>"Who was that boy you were with?" She asks, changing the conversation.  
>"His name is Jack…" I could not help but gush.<br>"Aw… you seem to like him a lot," She says, pinching my cheek.  
>"Mom, we're just good friends" Why was I acting so pathetic?<br>"Love is beautiful sweetie, just remember that… yet it could lose you. Love turns you into a person you don't even know," She says.  
>"Really…" I mumble. She gets up and lightly kisses me on my forehead.<br>"Good night sweetie…" She says, leaving my room. 

* * *

><p><em>1 week later Saturday…<em>

It has been another week of school, but this time there was no Jack. Boy did I miss him, yet it was for the better. Jack was confusing my mind, and this week without him has actually been peaceful. With him near, it felt as if my heart could not breathe… and I hated that feeling. I hated him for that…

As I was eating breakfast in the kitchen with mother and Melody, the phone rings.

"Hello…?" My mother says. "It's June sweetie…" She informs me. I roll my eyes as my mother hands me the phone.  
>"What's up June…?" I ask.<br>"Wanna go to the mall today, I'll buy" She asks.  
>"Yeah why not… but what's the catch" I giggle.<br>"There's no catch Vanessa… why do you always think that when I wanna buy our lunch?" She giggles rather nervously.  
>"Because I know you…" I reply.<br>"Well Chris will be there that's why"  
>"What's up with you wanting me with Chris?" I snap.<br>"I promised myself I was going to be cupid for my best friends and you're one of them"  
>"No thanks June doll but I'ma have to skip"<br>"Please… I beg you, come on it's Saturday and besides maybe this will lighten you up!" She says.  
>"What do you mean lighten my up?"<br>"I know you've been moping that Napier hasn't shown up all week in school," She teases.  
>"You're seeing things…" I snap.<br>"Look he's no good for ya… now Chris, he really likes ya"  
>"Fine I'll meet ya at your house at twelve," I said, just to shut her up.<br>"Go great Nessa…! You won't regret it!" She yells with glee.  
>"Bye June dear…" I reply. June hangs up the phone.<br>"What was that all about sweetie?" My mother asks as soon as I hang up the phone.  
>"June and her crazy ways… you already know her" I reply.<br>"Just be safe sweetie… well I have to go to work. Make sure you take Melody to your aunt's house" She gets up and walks towards the living room.  
>"Sure thing Mom…" I said in a high-toned voice.<br>"I don't like auntie… she talks mean about daddy" Melody says as soon as mother closes the door.  
>"Don't believe in what auntie says… she just hates daddy because he won the football bet they made" I reply. I didn't want my sister knowing that our daddy is actually tied with the mafia. That is why our aunt hates him… ha.<br>Suddenly, someone knocks on the kitchen door; I turn around and see Jack standing there. I walk up to the door and open it.  
>"Jack…?"<br>"Missed me doll face?" He asks. I could not help but hug him. 


	5. My tears are your wine

**Well here is chapter numero 5 Jack's pov!**

**hope you like it and thanks for reading...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There she was the beautiful thing… sitting there with her little sister. I knock on the door and she turns around. She walks up to the door and opens it.<p>

"Jack…?" She says in astonishment.  
>"Missed me doll face?" I ask, to my surprise she hugs me.<br>"Where were you…?" She asks, instead of answering my question.  
>"Around town…" I chuckle. Suddenly… she slaps me.<br>"Shit and I was worried sick about you!" She snaps, making me laugh.  
>"Now… slap me one more time and I might just forget you're a girl!"<br>"I'm sorry… I just really missed you," She says, looking down at the floor.  
>"Vanilla who is that…?" Her little sister asks. I could not help but laugh when her sister called her vanilla.<br>"It's just a friend sweetie"  
>"I'm Jack o' the clown…" I said with a smile on my face. Her little sister drops her spoon full of cheerios and runs to her in fear. Vanessa picks her up.<br>"He's scary…" She says, burying her face on Vanessa's shoulder.  
>"I know but just imagine him as Winnie the Pooh," She says with a smirk on her face.<br>"A million laughs doll face…" I said sarcastically.  
>"Did my mother see ya…?"She asks.<br>"Yeah she told me to go through the backyard since you're in the kitchen"  
>"I still don't get what you're doing here" She says, what is she stupid…?<br>"Don't you get it doll face…? I missed ya" I confess. You should really shoot yourself Jack.  
>"Really…? Well I'ma just drop off my sister to my aunt's place, and then we could hang out?" She shyly says.<br>"Anything ya want doll face… this clown is all yours" I chuckle.  
>"Why is he coming with us Vanilla?" Her little runt asks.<br>"I told ya Melody… he's Winnie the Pooh in disguise"  
>"But Winnie the Pooh is not scary you liar"<br>"Okay he's Bugs Bunny…" She giggles.  
>"You know that's a good nickname for ya… you always smell like vanilla"<br>"You noticed Jack…" She says with a smile on her face. 

* * *

><p>"Your aunt seems very fond of you…" I said sarcastically as we walked. "That's because I'ma reminder of my <em>father<em>" She giggles and adds, "To my misfortune"  
>"Why such a lousy comparison?" I ask in disgust. I had the privilege of meeting my future father in law Anthony Castillo… and boy I can't wait to kill him!<br>"She says I remind her of him in personality… and claims that in a dream she saw me not just having ties with the mafia like he has, but actually being the queen of crime one day" She says in laughter. Why not…?  
>"Golly… even in her dreams you haunt her" I chuckle.<br>"Yeah and I've killed her a couple of times in her dreams too… but I'm aching to make that a reality" She says.  
>"Maybe you will soon doll face, just call me when it happens. We'll be partners in crime"<br>"I like the sound of that Jack"  
>"So where do you wanna go…? I'll make you my queen starting today, you just say the word and this clown will make it happen" I said with a smirk on my face.<br>"I don't care Jack… just as long as I'm with you" She responds. I kill a couple of guys to make money for her and this is what I get?  
>"What's with you woman…?" I ask.<br>"What do you mean Jack?" She asks in confusion.  
>"Most girls want a guy with money in their pocket… here I am with decent money and what do you do? Tell me that it doesn't matter where we go!" I snap. To my surprise, she laughs.<br>"Jack you just don't get it… other girls may be like that, but me… I'm a girl with simple tastes. And when it comes to you, all I care about is that you're by my side" She says. What was she a poet?  
>"Are you going William Shakespeare on me?" I said making her laugh.<br>"I mean it Jack and frankly I hate you for that… makes me want to send you to another world" She says. I pull her by her waist closer to me.  
>"Tigress in ya I see… and I like that" I tease and add, "So even if I point a knife at you you'll stay" I whisper in her ear.<br>"If you don't scare me then why would a knife scare me?" She whispers back. I take out my pocketknife from my jacket pocket and brush it on her arm.  
>"You're a challenge doll face… and there's nothing I love better than that" Whenever I looked into her eyes, I saw nothing and I hated that. But I'll get to you doll face… even if it kills me!<br>"I hate you Jack, I want you away from me… yet it's a thrill having you in my life" She chuckles.  
>"Those sweet nothings you always say to me, it fills my day up with joy" I chuckle.<br>"Jack, where are you getting at with all of this?" She asks.  
>"What do you think doll face?" I reply.<br>"I rather you kill me than say what you want me to say" She says, cackling.  
>"You almost have… do you think I'm an idiot like your football player?"<br>"Maybe…" She says with a smirk on her face.  
>"Why don't you just say it doll face, you know you're just aching to tell me those three words"<br>"Go die Jack…" She says in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself. What are you becoming Jack…?  
>"Wanna go to the amusement park?" I ask.<br>"Now that I'd like a lot Jack" She answers with that taunting smile.


	6. I Love the way you lie

**Here is Vanessa's pov=) I hope you like it... and don't think that Jack will let this slip by! He will get his payback.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews psycho! It means a lot to me and i am so happy that you like this version as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We rode rides, had laughs… I couldn't remember having so much fun with somebody without using a knife or gun.<p>

"This is the first time I'm actually having fun at an amusement park" I giggle as we walk through the park.  
>"Really… what a coincidence, it's my first time having fun at one of these too" He chuckles.<br>"Oh Jack lets get come cotton candy!" I squeal.  
>"Like I said doll face, I'm your clown now and always" He says with a grin on his face. My heart melted inside. Jack was sure one of a kind. As we waited on line, we talked about the rides we had yet to ride. I wanted to ride the pirate boat; he wanted to ride the thriller roller coaster.<br>"The thriller roller coaster…?" I ask, half nervous.  
>"Yeah… what's so bad about it doll face?"<br>"That looks high Jack…" I said as I looked at the roller coaster.  
>"Come now, you're not scared of me yet you're scared of a little roller coaster?" He chuckles.<br>"I'm not scared…" I snap.  
>"Then prove it to me doll face, after all I'll be there to hold you" He teases.<br>"Fine… as soon as I get some cotton can-"  
>"It's no wonder why you didn't show up at the mall today" Chris suddenly says.<br>"What do you want Chris…?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
>"Just here… isn't this a free place?"<br>"And what doll did you bring here… or should I say what little action figure?" Jack cackles.  
>"You're testing my sanity Napier…" Chris mutters in anger.<br>"It's a gift…" Jack says with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but giggle.  
>"Why did you come here to talk to us in the first place Chris?" I ask in an annoyed voice.<br>"What are you blind…? What the fuck do you see in this clown?" he snaps.  
>"What are you a jealous boyfriend?" I ask.<br>"Hey Chris lets go on the…" A blonde girl says and adds, "Oh Jack so nice to see you" She says, looking at him in a flirty manner.  
>"Same over here… I could just die with your presence" He says sarcastically. Either way, I could not help but feel angry.<br>"Who is she Jack…?" I ask.  
>"A girl from my English class… Chelsea Vincent" He responds.<br>"And the girl you spent time with all last week" She teases.  
>"You see and here you are following this creep like a lost kitten… I almost feel sorry for you" He chuckles.<br>"What don't tell me this is the girl you like?" Chelsea asks.  
>"Yup… Vanessa Castillo" He says with a smirk on his face.<br>"Don't you dare pronounce her name like that" Jack says in anger.  
>"Oh and what are you gonna do about it Napier" I walk up to Chris in anger and kick him right where it hurts everyman.<br>"What the fuck was that for…?" He struggles to say.  
>"And you better watch it too pretty girl" I said to Chelsea in anger. I look back at Jack who just stood there. I couldn't read what he was feeling at the moment. But I wanted him to feel my pain. To think that I actually thought that Jack and I had a chance! Boy was I an idiot!<br>"Say something doll face" He says.  
>"Jack I never wanna see you again!" I said, almost in tears. I decide to run away from the place. The least thing I wanted was for Jack to see me in tears for him.<br>"Let her go Jack… you're too good for the runt anyways" I hear Chelsea say in laughter. She definitely just bought herself a ticket to the graveyard. As I run, I couldn't help but feel like a total fool. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to let this feeling get to me, and I did. Suddenly I hear the sound of thunder. Drops of rain began to hit my face. Great…  
>"Where are you going doll face…?" I hear Jack say. I stop walking…<br>"Jack what do you want…?" I respond, without facing him.  
>"Did you think you could just get away from me like that?"<br>"Isn't Chelsea your girl?" I ask.  
>"That bitch, come now I have better taste than that" He says. I turn my gaze towards him.<br>"Then why did she say that…?" I ask.  
>"Do you really care that much…?" He replies.<br>"No…" I snap.  
>"Then why did you just react like that…?" He says with a smirk on his face.<br>"Chris got me angry" I pout.  
>"Chris or me…?"<br>"Both of you… men I swear" I say in disgust. Jack walks up closer to me.  
>"I was with her this week, but it's not what you think" He whispers as he looks at me.<br>"What were you doing with her then?" I ask.  
>"I can't tell you anything just yet, but believe me… I wouldn't go out with that tramp even if her father paid me a million dollars" He says… could he be telling the truth.<br>"Do ya mean that…?" I ask. Boy was I acting pathetic!  
>"Of course doll face… the only one I have eyes for is you. This clown is all yours bunny" He chuckles. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. To my misfortune, he pulls me into a kiss. From that moment, I was his and his alone. My heart and soul would belong to no one, but Jack Napier. Vanessa you just bought yourself a one way ticket to hell…<p> 


	7. Never mess with the maniac's property 1

**Here is Jack's pov=) I hope you like it... this chapter of Jack's POV might be two parts instead of one. thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was only one good thing about this… Vanessa was in my arms. I was dieing to tell her why I was with Chelsea all last week, but this wasn't the moment. Not until I get my payback on that little football player…<p>

"Jack couldn't we have took a taxi?" She asks as soon as we were at her front door.  
>"I thought walking would be more romantic… seeing as in we're honeys now" I chuckle.<br>"Well it is…" She giggles. What I had to wonder is… why did she react the way she did with Chelsea? Was she really jealous? But of what, what was there to be jealous about?  
>"Besides it's only rain…" I reply.<br>"Jack I don't mean to nag but when the hell are you going to tell me what Chelsea meant" She asks.  
>"Look I'll come by and see you later on tonight, but for the moment I can't tell you anything"<br>"I wanna strangle the bitch…" She mutters in anger. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
>"Forget her doll face, you're too good to even mention the bimbo" I reply.<br>"Jack… but how are you going to see me tonight? My mother wouldn't let you in" She says.  
>"Let me worry about that doll face"<br>"Alright Jack… I'll see you later then" She says as she opens the door.  
>"Till then doll face" I reply, lightly kissing her on the lips. She smiles, closing the door. I take out my cell phone and call pinky.<br>"Yeah boss…?" He answers.  
>"Pinky I need you to send a letter to someone"<br>"Just name the person boss" he says.  
>"You know him as well as I do… he's your little partner in football playing"<br>"Chris… oh I was praying for this day to come!" He says with excitement.  
>"And I thought he was your best friend" I said sarcastically.<br>"Bastard stole my girlfriend… I loved her too. It's about time I get my revenge" He informs me.  
>"Don't worry you'll have the time of your life with this assignment"<br>"Just tell me what to do boss"  
>"Send him a letter, saying… jot this down pinky…" I order.<br>"Yeah boss hold on I need a pen and paper…" He says.  
>"Okay boss…"<p>

_Dear Chris,_

_Your words hurt me dearly and I realized that you were right. Jack is nothing compared to you… Please forgive me for being rude to you. I was just so angry that you choose Chelsea over me. To be honest, I have always been mean to you because in reality, I have deep feelings for you. I love you Chris and I want to prove it to you. I'll be coming by your house around 8PM._

"Oh you mean that small girl he's been chasing" He asks.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"She's kinda cute when you think about it… too bad she has such an attitude" He comments.  
>"Watch it… unless you want a bullet going through your head Luis" I snap.<br>"Sorry boss…"  
>"I want you to call June for this job"<br>"June… her friend what for?" he asks.  
>"Just call her and tell her to dress up, pick her up and have her face painted. Tell her Jack wants her to do this"<br>"Sure thing boss…" He chuckles.  
>"Hurry up… its 6'oclock and I want this to turn out perfectly" I snap.<br>"Okay boss… sure thing"  
>"I'll be outside Chris's house by the meeting time" I said, hanging up the phone.<p>

I walk to my place to get the toys I needed for this assignment…

* * *

><p>1 hour and 45 minutes later…<p>

I was just on time… a little too early for my taste, but better early than never! From the corner of my eye, I spot Pinky in our delivery car. I walk over to the car and June opens the back door.

"Jack why am I dressed like this, Luis didn't tell me what exactly it was you wanted me to do" she asks as I step into the car.  
>"Well you always want to do that part boss" He says nervously, making me chuckle.<br>"I want to get back at that little football player… he said something's to me that I just couldn't let go that easily" I chuckle.  
>"Like what Jack…" She asks.<br>"Said he was better than me, threatened to beat me up, he thinks that I have no sense of humor. Now you don't want him to keep on saying those things about your Jacky… or do you June dear" I tease, lightly brushing my pocketknife on her cheek.  
>"No Jack… I wouldn't let anyone say those things about you" She responds and adds,<br>"But I just hate these leather jeans… I mean who wears this?" She complains.  
>"Why, if your Jacky likes the way those jeans fit ya" I said.<br>"Do you think I look beautiful in them?" She asks shyly.  
>"Beyond words and that clown make up just tops it baby" I reply, stepping out of the car. She steps out of the car and hugs me.<br>"Oh Jack you don't know how much I love you" She gushes. I push her away from me and point to football player's front door.  
>"Save the sentimental crap for later baby, right now we have a burden to take care of. Pinky stay on the look out… I'll call your cell phone when I need you"<br>"As you order boss" he says.


	8. Your lips are venomous poison

**Here is Vanessa's POV... i hope you like it. In the next chapter, Jack will explain what happened to poor Chris=P lol thanks for r+r!**

* * *

><p>I did not bother to wait for Jack, knowing him he would not have bothered to show up at all. I walk into the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast.<p>

"Hello Vanilla sister…" Melody says as soon as I walk in.  
>"Hey sweetie pie how are ya?" I said, kissing my sister on her cheek with affection.<br>"Vanessa honey you and I have to talk" My mother says as she puts the plate of pancakes on the table.  
>"About what mom…?" I ask.<br>"Something Frank told me about last night…" Suddenly the doorbell rings. My mother walks into the living room and opens the door.  
>"Hello Marina thanks for coming," My mother says.<br>"Is Melody ready…?" She asks.  
>"Yeah I have her stuff here and she's in the kitchen… let me go get her" My mother walks back into the kitchen for Melody.<br>"Come on sweetie… you're going to stay with auntie Melody for the afternoon," She informs Melody.  
>"But I don't like auntie… she says mean things about daddy. Why can't I stay with daddy?" She pouts.<br>"Because daddy has a lot of work to do sweetie," Mother answers.  
>"Bye Melody…" I said.<br>"Vanilla I want to stay with you then, even if that scary guy is always with you," She says. Shit…  
>"Come on Melody, I promise to pickup up early okay" She says.<br>"Promise…?" I sit down and eat my plate of pancakes.  
>"Mommy promises sweetie…" Mother walks out the kitchen with Melody.<br>"Hey honey… ready to go to aunties?" Aunt Marina says.  
>"Melody just wants to see her father, she's a little mad he hasn't stopped by yet"<br>"Let's go my little Melody," Aunt Marina says. Suddenly the door closes, my mother walks back into the kitchen.  
>"What was that all about mom?" I ask.<br>"It's about you seeing that boy, Jack Napier," She says in a serious tone.  
>"What about Jack…?"<br>"I've heard that he's in a mafia group, the Vincent group to be exact"  
>"And who says this little police boy?" I snap.<br>"Have more respect young lady…" My mother says.  
>"Mom does he have proof that Jack works for that mafia group?" I ask.<br>"No not really… but he's been seen hanging around with them" She informs me.  
>"Then don't say anything more about Jack please mom," I plead.<br>"Honey I don't want you hanging out with him anymore, he's no good for you"  
>"Mom what makes him so different from me?" I chuckle.<br>"You're my daughter…"  
>"And I'm also the daughter of a man who works for Salvatore; may I remind you who that man is?" I said in laughter.<br>"That doesn't mean anything Vanessa," She snaps.  
>"Mother please just leave this alone," I beg.<br>"You're my daughter, I didn't raise you to become apart of the mafia"  
>"Why are you saying such things about him? It's not like Jack's in the mafia and I rather die before joining my father in his lousy group!"<br>"You're impossible Vanessa…" My mother says. She grabs her purse and storms out the house.  
>"Mom… you didn't eat your pancakes!" I yell in laughter. Suddenly some knocks on the door. I walk up to the door and open it.<br>"Jack what brings you here?" I snap. Jack slams the door shut and pushes me against the wall.  
>"What the fuck is your problem? You know we're in a kitchen right?" I said, warning him.<br>"I came by last night and you weren't there, Where were you…?" He mutters in anger.  
>"I was at my aunt's house, I didn't bother to wait for you," I snap.<br>"When I tell you to wait for me, wait for me," he says in anger.  
>"And what are you going to do about it punch me?" I ask. Instead of answering, he looks into my eyes, as if he were trying to intimidate me.<br>"Doll face, you're a challenge that I love to hate," He says, chuckling.  
>"Same over here Bugs…" I giggle along with him.<br>"Well if you would have stayed where I told you to stay, I would have told you what I wanted to tell you," He says.  
>"Oh sure you are Jack" I said, rolling my eyes.<br>"Don't you wanna know why I was with Chelsea all last week?" He says in a teasing tone.  
>"I don't care anymore…" I lie.<br>"Either way I'm telling ya… you see I work for her father, Vincent I call him," He says.  
>"Oh so what my mother was saying was true…" I said.<br>"Oh let me guess her little toy cop told her about me"  
>"Yeah but there's no proof on you actually being one of them" I inform him.<br>"That's because in reality doll face, I work alone"  
>"Then why do you want me by your side?" I tease. He looks at me and smirks.<br>"Because… I need sweet poison in my life to survive" He responds.


	9. Never mess with the maniac's property 2

**Here is Jack's POV... haha i hope ya like it=) Hopefully this isn't too gruesome or anything! You have been warned=P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sweet poison huh Jack…? A guy like you doesn't need someone like me in their life don't you think" She teases.<br>"Unfortunately, every guy ends up having a sweet poison in their life, no matter how much you try to escape it, it will find you" I said, meaning every word. I tried to escape this, I did not believe this would happen to me, but it did. One way or another, every person goes through this disgusting emotion. An emotion that is gets the best of anybody, and burdens your life.  
>"So does every woman" She mumbles, lightly cherishing my cheek with the palm of her hand.<br>"Doll face know this…" I said, wrapping my hands around her neck, "You belong to me and only me… you're my property" I say in a serious tone.  
>"Is this supposed to scare me Jack?" She asks in a calm tone.<br>"What does scare you doll face…?" I dare myself to ask.  
>"Why should I tell you…?" She chuckles.<br>"Still wanna know why I was with bimbo last week?"  
>"Of course I wanna know," She says in a serious tone, "You want pancakes…?"<br>"Already ate but some OJ would be nice" I said as I sit down. I watch Vanessa as she takes the OJ from the fridge and serves it on a cup.  
>"Here Jack…" She places the cup on the table and sits down next to me.<br>"Thanks doll face…"  
>"So what excuse are you going to make my bastard?" She giggles.<br>"Well if I were that type of guy I would think of many, but I… I'm a guy that likes the truth" I chuckle.  
>"I'm all ears Mr. Truth," She giggles.<br>"She so called has a thing for me, and her father tried to get us together. I was on a little trip last week in Spain to deliver some goods and her father gave her the idea to tag along with me"  
>"Really what excuse did he make?" I ask,<br>"That I'm not of trust… but you like I obviously know the truth. His daughter wants something so he gets it for her" I answer.  
>"Spoiled brat… just like Chris" She mutters in anger.<br>"That's why he had a little mishap yesterday" I chuckle, remembering his screams of fright.  
>"Mishap…" She says in a fit of giggles.<br>"I along with this girl that works for me and his little friend Luis…"

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

"Oh hey Vanessa… so you finally realize that I'm the one you need in your life" Chris says… what an idiot.  
>"Yeah… how can I show you that I'm sorry?" June says… I almost lost it! Jack control your laughter will ya!<br>"Beg for my forgiveness, you humiliated me in public and that's something I can't let go that easily," He says in a conceited tone.  
>"Chris I'm so sorry…" June pleads, hugging him. I take out my cell phone and call pinky. He comes out of the car and aims his gun at Chris.<br>"What the…?" Chris yells.  
>"Oh my gosh who are you?" June screams.<br>"Get in there you fools" Pinky orders.  
>"Okay… okay just don't shoot please!" Chris begs. And just a minute ago, he was Iron Man! I load my gun and walk into his house, slowly closing the door.<br>"Good job pinky… you have him just where we want him"  
>"Wha- what do you want with me?" He says, hiding behind the sofa.<br>"Boy and you don't even try to protect the lady over here" I chuckle.  
>"He's a good for nothing… hot shot on the outside, wimp on the inside," June giggles. She takes out a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and takes off her make up.<br>"June…?" He says in astonishment.  
>"That's right wonder boy… you really thought I was Vanessa, how blind could you be?" She laughs. Is he blind…? I mean a million woman could be dressed the same; I would know which one is my doll face.<br>"Pinky tie him up and throw him on the floor"  
>"Sure thing boss…"<br>"What are you gonna do to him Jacky baby?" She says, putting her arms around me. Angry, I push her away from me.  
>"June baby what did I tell you, save the sentimental moment for later," I mutter in anger.<br>"Sorry Jacky baby… I didn't mean to get you angry!" She screeches.  
>"Then sit down and be quite…" I pull her by her arm and push her to the sofa. Pinky drags the fool's body on the floor and ties him in front of me. I take off my mask and he jumps in fear.<br>"Napier… you're crazy!" He yells. I kick him in anger.  
>"I'm not… I'm not crazy," I mutter. Pinky covers his mouth with tape.<br>"There boss…"  
>"Look at the star football player of our school, he's nothing but a scared little boy disguised as an all mighty warrior" Pinky takes off his mask, making Chris jump from astonishment.<br>"You thought I was going to forget that you stole Stella away from me? You knew that I loved her and yet you stole her from me!" He yells, kicking Chris multiple times on the stomach. I aim my gun at pinky and shoot at the floor. My little victim closes his eyes in fear.  
>"Boss that bullet almost hit me!" He says in fright.<br>"I want you to scare him, not scare him to death… that's my job," I yell in anger.  
>"Sorry boss…" I take out a small bottle from my jacket pocket and open it.<br>"What's that Jacky baby?"  
>"Shut up and watch…" I snap.<br>"So football player… you wanted to get your little hands on my doll face huh?" I said… expecting a reaction from Chris, instead he tries to ignore me.  
>"Look at me you fool" I said, dropping a few drops of acid right where Vanessa hit him earlier. Chris looks at me and screams in pain.<br>"Acid…?" June mumbles in horror.  
>"Yup… a knife is too much for a waste like this" I respond, turning my gaze towards June.<br>"I didn't know you were gonna kill him!" June says, almost screaming.  
>"Shut up before I throw acid on your mouth," I snap.<br>"Boss…?" Pinky says. I turn my gaze towards pinky.  
>"What pinky…?" I said.<br>"What if someone saw us?" He asks.  
>"Did conscience hit you suddenly? May I remind you that he doesn't live near town… he's a rich boy, no one will really care"<br>"But he's a rich boy" Pinky says.  
>"They care because he's rich, but not because they care for Chris himself… right Chris ol' pal!" I said, throwing acid on his face. Since his screaming put me in a good mood, I tried to form a smile on his face using the acid.<br>"Chris the football player… he died young, but he died with a smile on his face!" I said in laughter. Pinky and June laugh with me.  
>"That's why I love you Jack, you aren't afraid of anything!" June gushes.<br>"Boss what will we do when he's dead?" Pinky asks.  
>"Why don't you do the honors and finish his life off. Mark his back with the words the cheater became the cheated, Then throw him somewhere on the school's football field"<br>"Thanks for the honor boss" Pinky says with glee.

* * *

><p>"That's when I came to see ya… but you weren't home," I said. I look at Vanessa, hoping she would not be freaked out.<br>"He had it coming that jerk… I'm just mad you got to him first," She giggles.  
>"He wanted something that belongs to me, and that is one thing I will never let pass"<p> 


	10. As time goes by

**Here is Vanessa's POV and it's full of shockers=P. The next five chapters will be set 8 years later into their relationship. I'll try my best to explain how their relationship gets more chaotic, yet more emotional.**

**songs mentioned:**

**_Crazy He Calls Me _ Sung By- Billie Holiday**

**_As Time Goes By _Sung By- Dooley Wilson  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Jack you and your words" I said, making him chuckle.<br>"My words are no laughing matter doll face," He responds.  
>"So what shall we do since it's the weekend my dear ol' Jack?" I ask.<br>"Anything you want my doll face, remember this clown is yours and yours alone" I mutters while looking at my lips.  
>"I hate you Jack…" I mumble. I lightly kiss him on the lips.<br>"Don't test the beast inside me doll face" He cackles teasingly.  
>"You mean the gentleman inside… a beast you already are" I giggle.<br>"You have a point there doll face" I walk into the living room and put on the radio.  
>"What do you wanna listen to Jack?" I ask as I hear his footsteps.<br>"I'm not much of a music fiend… but what about something, which suits us" He answers.  
>"Classic music it is then" I respond.<br>"You read my mind… lets make this day our day! The day we're officially one" he cackles.  
>"Why because that dumb shit Chris is dead" I ask.<br>"And because Chelsea is also dead" He says in a teasing tone.  
>"Oh really...? How did you kill her Jack?" I ask in a nervous tone.<br>"You mean how did you kill her doll face" He says with a grin on his face and adds, "I received a text message from her father early this morning, says someone shot her, all that was seen was a dark car driving by their house. Chelsea was right outside her house, waiting for her father" Instead of answering, I pull Jack into my arms and begin to dance.  
>"So you wanna know what happened last night while I was at my aunt's house" I mumble in his ear.<br>"Of course… delight my day" He whispers back.  
>"I should kill you for that stunt earlier this morning" I said.<br>"I have to make sure my doll wasn't with another man" he responds.  
>"Well last night… I was in aunt's house, but I called someone on of my father's friends"<p>

_I say I'll move the mountains_  
><em>And I'll move the mountains<em>  
><em>If he wants them out of the way<em>

_**Flashback…**_

When Melody I walk outside the house and call Phil, my father's friend, partner in crime, and my favorite godfather.

"Hello…?" He answers.  
>"Hey Phil, how are ya?" I ask.<br>"What's up my little one?" He asks.  
>"I was wondering if you could lend me a gun" I respond.<br>"You're too young and beautiful for that my little one… how do you want to kill?" He snaps.  
>"Chelsea Vincent…" I answer.<br>"You mean our enemies daughter?" He asks in astonishment.  
>"She's a blonde, around 5'7, brown eyes" I reply.<br>"That's his daughter alright" He mumbles.  
>"She threatened my life Phil!"<br>"Nobody threatens your life and gets away with it" He says in anger. Suddenly I hear my father's voice.  
>"Who ya talking to Phil?" He asks.<br>"My goddaughter Vanessa… your daughter" He says in a serious tone.  
>"Hang up on her" He orders… that bastard.<br>"Nah… she's telling me about some girl that threatened her life"  
>"Vanessa what lies are you pulling this time?" He says on the phone.<br>"Hey give me back my phone!" Phil yells.  
>"Look I don't wanna bother you but there's this girl, Chelsea Vincent… she threatened my life" I said sobbing.<br>"Wait… Vincent's daughter…? The guy that's giving my boss a headache" He asks.  
>"I gave Phil her description and he says it's her. Look pa… you could easily give send me a gun and I'll kill her myself"<br>"Look since its Vincent's daughter we're dealing with here, Phil will do the job himself. Maybe that will teach Vincent to fuck off. Vincent had the nerve to take my boss's wife away from him"  
>"When will I kill the little runt?" I hear Phil ask.<br>"Tonight so get ready for the kill Phil!" He chuckles.  
>"Even if you would've said no, I woulda killed her anyways… she's messing with my god daughter" Phil snaps.<br>"Thanks for caring daddy" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
>"See you and ya sister later" He says, hanging up the phone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight and love songs<em>  
><em>Never out of date.<em>  
><em>Hearts full of passion<em>  
><em>Jealousy and hate.<em>

"You're so manipulating… what a delight" He mumbles.  
>"Let's make this our song Jack… just like the lovers in Casablanca" I said as we danced.<br>"Your wish is my command doll face… now answer my question, do you want to go away with me?" He asks.  
>"Away with you…?"<br>"Live with me… be by my side at all hours, I know you have what it takes to deal with a guy like me" He says with a teasing smile on his face.  
>"That's where I belong… you're my sanity Jack" I respond. Jack lightly pulls me into a kiss.<p>

_It's still the same old story_  
><em>A fight for love and glory<em>  
><em>A case of do or die.<em>  
><em>The world will always welcome lovers<em>  
><em>As time goes by.<em>


	11. I love you more

**I hope this chapter makes sense, if there's something you do not understand, please feel free to let me know=) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 19<strong>_... Eight years later. I still loved the woman like I did yesterday. But as the years passed by, our relationship grew sweeter and bitter.

The first three years was as if we were childhood sweet hearts growing up. Our relationship was all mushy… heck I almost shot myself! The next four years however… things became life thrilling, so full of chaos, that's when my love for doll face grew more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago…<strong>_

Since it was our anniversary, I decided to take her to a new old fashioned nightclub that wasn't to far from our place.

"I love this old fashioned night club Jack" She said as she drank her bottle of beer.  
>"I knew you would doll face" I respond, lightly kissing her on the cheek and add, "Heard that our song will be playing here" I said with a smile on my face.<br>"Oh Jack… you remembered!" I squeals, making me chuckle.  
>"Hold on… I gotta make a phone call to one of our clients, be right back" I said, walking out the nightclub. I dial Salvatore's phone number.<br>"Hello…?"  
>"It's Napier… called to see when the plan will come in action"<br>"Two nights from now, everything's practically ready, Vincent will get his for killing my family"  
>"He took long to do it" I chuckle.<br>"Napier do you want me to shoot you dead?" He snaps.  
>"Feel lucky that I'm playing a double agent here, because if it wasn't for me, you'd have lost everything to Vincent along time ago"<br>"You're lucky you psychotic freak"  
>"Ouch that really hurt my feelings Salvatore" I chuckle, making him hang up the phone. I walk back inside the nightclub and find someone trying to talk to doll face.<br>"You know life is one fucked up rollercoaster" He says to her.  
>"I know… but luckily we have old fashioned nightclubs like this to forget about this shitty world" She responds, lifting up her bottle or beer. Angry, I lift up the guy from his shirt and throw him towards another table.<br>"What the fuck is wrong with you…! What are you crazy or something?" The man screams.  
>"Can't you see that she was with someone?" I yell in anger.<br>"Jack lets get out of here" She screams at me.  
>"So you rather stay here with him… is that what you're trying to tell me?" I yell at her.<br>"You fucking psycho, I'm leaving!" She says, storming out the nightclub.  
>"Sir please leave this nightclub at once" One of the nightclubs employees says to me. Instead of answering him, I follow her.<br>"You think you could leave me like that and get away with it?" I yell, pulling her by her arm.  
>"Let me go you dumb shit!" She mutters in anger.<br>"Do you know that idiot?" I ask.  
>"What… Jack you've got to be ridiculous! I mean we didn't even last half an hour in there!" She exclaims. I couldn't help but chuckle.<br>"How would you like it if I would have been the one sitting at that table, flirting with another woman?" I ask, taunting her.  
>"I wouldn't care at all… you could sleep with her for all I care" I tighten my grip on her arm.<br>"Sure you would doll face, you know you'd have the same reaction I would" I tease.  
>"In your wild fantasies Jack Napier…" She smirks. I pull her to the car and open the trunk.<br>"What are you doing?" She asks. I push her into the trunk and lock her in there.  
>"You fucking ass let me out!" She yells as she hit's the trunk.<br>"Nope I can't hear you" I chuckle.  
>"Wait until I get my nails on you Jack Napier!" I get into the car and turn on the CD player, to taunt her; I play our song and sing along.<p>

_"Moonlight and love songs_  
><em>Never out of date<em>  
><em>Hearts filled with passion<em>  
><em>Jealousy and hate"<em>

* * *

><p>All throughout the ride, she kept yelling and calling me every name in the book. Boy what a turn on…! The ride wasn't long, so luckily this wouldn't kill her. After all that was my personal job. I get out of the car and skip to the back of the car.<p>

"Jack let me out already you piece of shit!" She yells.  
>"After that ten minute ride and yet you're still yelling!" I cackle. I slowly open the trunk and pull her out. Suddenly she slaps me with her purse.<br>"Don't' ever do that again" She snaps. I pull her into my arms.  
>"Like I said doll face, you're mine and mine alone" I whisper, pulling her into a kiss. She hits me on my chest, demanding me to let her go.<br>"I'll get you back Jack… trust me I will" She threatens.  
>"I can't wait to see the day" I reply.<p>

Boy did she get back at me!


	12. I love to hate you

_**Lyrics at the end of chapter:**_

**Love The Way You Lie Part 2**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 19...<strong>_ Eight years later. I still loved the man like I did yesterday. Yet I wanted him 6 feet underground. Heck, would that even be enough? Our relationship has never been the best I know, yet there were times where you could say that Jack and I were almost normal. In a way, it was boring. The fun really started that day we celebrated our four-year anniversary. The dumb ass had a jealousy attack and almost killed the guy that was talking to me. So he locks me up in the trunk, I almost suffocate to death and as soon she lets me out of the car, I smack him with my purse. Later on, we so called made up. I tried to make him forget that I was angry, and luckily, it worked.

_Four years ago… (4 days after our anniversary)_

It was 10'oclock at night… time for Jack to meet up with Salvatore. I was in the living room watching TV when Jack walks in. He was all dressed up to meet up with him.

"Jack I thought I was going with you to meet Salvatore" I ask.  
>"No you can go shopping or something; this is a man's job doll face" He responds.<br>"So you let me go to the shooting, yet you don't want me to help you with the trade?" I snap.  
>"This has to deal with money doll face; I'm the man of the house" He cackles.<br>"Screw you Jack…" I giggle.  
>"You can do that when I come back, right now I have to meet up with an ol' pal," He says with a grin on his face.<br>"Suit yourself Jack…" He kisses me on the lips and leaves. As soon as I hear the leave, I take out my cell phone and call Salvatore.  
>"Hello…?"<br>"Castillo… just called to see if everything is in order"  
>"It sure is sugar… man you're worse than your father" He chuckles.<br>"Remember… you can shoot him, but if you kill him, then you'll be hearing from me" I said in a strict voice.  
>"Many of my men want to kill him, so I can't promise you anything," He says.<br>"Then you won't be getting 35 percent of your merchandise back, after all, I'm losing money on this" I reply.  
>"That's because you want to honey bun…" He chuckles.<br>"Just call me when he's left," I said, hanging up the phone. I put on my converse shoes, take my purse and head to the 24-hour mall. 

* * *

><p>As I walk around the mall, I hear someone call my name.<p>

"Hey Vanessa…!" I turn around and see June walking towards me.  
>"Oh hey, how's my favorite month of the year?" I ask sarcastically.<br>"I haven't seen ya in a long time! How are ya…?" She asks.  
>"Great I can't complain," I said, thinking of Jack.<br>"You know… I was pretty upset that you didn't finish school" She comments.  
>"Oh really…?" I ask.<br>"It's such a coincidence that Jack Napier and you dropped out almost at the same time" Was she acting dumb or something? Everyone in school knew about us.  
>"Is it really… I wonder why" I respond.<br>"It such a shame we also lost Chris and Chelsea. It was a very sad event, but in a way I guess it was for the better that you and Jack left huh?" She asks.  
>"June, why does it seem to me that Jack Napier is more to you than a pain in the ass?" I ask.<br>"No… He just annoys me is all," She says nervously.  
>"Sure June so if I were to tell you that he told me one time that he had a thing for you, you wouldn't care?" I ask, looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes lit up as soon as I said those words.<br>"No I wouldn't care at all," She says, trying to keep a firm look.  
>"And I thought we were friends" I said in a glum tone.<br>"We are but… you use to like Jack Napier," She says.  
>"You said it yourself I USE to, but not anymore"<br>"If I tell you, you promise you won't get mad?" She asks.  
>"Why would I get mad June after all the past is the past" I said with a smirk on my face.<br>"Why don't we go somewhere private so we could talk? June suggests.  
>"Yeah why don't we…? Wanna come over to my house for some drinks?" I said.<br>"That would be perfect..." She smiles.  
>"Let's shop around meanwhile and catch up on good ol' times," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.<br>"That's seems nice, after all we use to have so much fun at the mall before" She giggles. 

* * *

><p>Therefore, we bought a few things and before you knew it, we were home.<p>

"Wow you have a nice home… did you get it as a gift?" She asks.  
>"My mother and father both put money into this house. They wanted me to live in a decent place" I respond. Jack was already home… get ready for the fire works! We both step out of the car and walk to the front door. I take out the keys from my purse and open the front door.<p>

"Where were you doll face?" Jack asks as soon as I walk in.  
>"Jack…?" June says nervously. I grab her by her arm and push her inside. I quickly close the front door.<br>"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to hear from you again?" Jack screams at her. He snatches her from me and pulls her by her hair.  
>"Jack… I didn't know"<br>"You didn't know or you didn't want to know? Boy June I've never meet a dame more stupid than you… and to think I actually let you live" He mutters angrily. I take out my gun from my purse and shoot gun on the leg, making her scream.  
>"Doll face I'll deal with you in a minute… guppy, make sure she doesn't get away. Handcuff her…" He says with a grin on his face.<br>"Do that and I'll shoot you" I said to guppy.  
>"Go get her what are you waiting for!" He yells at guppy.<br>"But boss she has a gun and I know she'll use it" He says nervously.  
>"You're driving my patience guppy… look hold her" Jack says, throwing June to Guppy.<br>"You wouldn't dare use that gun on me will ya doll face?" He cackles.  
>"What was June to you back then?" I yell.<br>"Why don't you tell her June dear… how you begged me to take you as my henchwoman" He says with a smirk on his face.  
>"You two are psychos! I can't believe I'm actually in love with you," June yells.<br>"I'm just too irresistible for the ladies" He gushes. I load the gun and aim it at Jack. I shoot him right above the shoulder. Instead of getting angry, he laughs. He touches his shoulder and looks at his hand.  
>"You made me bleed physically… emotionally wasn't enough for you huh?" I felt frozen as soon as he said those words. What did I just do? He walks up to me and snatches the gun from my hand. He pulls me into his arms and whispers in my ear.<br>"I was pretty mad when Salvatore tried to kill me… especially when I found out that you were behind it all. That was really a smart move doll face," He says, suddenly slapping me.  
>"Say something Vanessa…" He mutters in anger, pulling me closer to him.<br>"You two psycho's belong together… you also killed Chelsea didn't you Jack?" June struggles to say. Jack lets me go and snatches June away from guppy.  
>"You're close… it was actually doll face over there. She is the most beautiful woman in the world isn't she? Yet she could be very ugly on the inside" He chuckles. He throws her on the floor and shoots her on her shoulder.<br>"Tell her how much you loved me June, tell her what a backstabber you are"  
>"Leave me alone please…!" She pleads.<br>"Wrong answer June dear…" He responds, shooting her other leg. I walk up to Jack and snatch the gun from him.  
>"Shut up already will ya," I snap, aiming the gun at her head.<br>"Boom… June flew by so fast didn't it," Jack says, laughing hysterically. I hit Jack on the face with the gun in anger.  
>"Ugh… boss can I please leave?" Jack takes out his pocketknife from his jacket pocket and throws it at him. At the same time, I shoot him.<br>"Great minds think alike don't they," He mutters in anger. I try to shoot at Jack again, but this time it did not work.  
>"Aw, no more bullets huh...?" He chuckles. He pulls me by my arm and throws me on the couch. He crawls on top of me slaps me.<br>"So you thought you could outsmart me doll face?" He says, slapping me again. Shit it almost felt like a punch!  
>"Get off me Jack!" I said as I struggled to break free from him.<br>"Never will doll face…" He cackles.  
>"Get off me you dirty pig!" I yell.<br>"You know the more you yell at me like that, it just turns me on" He chuckles and adds, "Besides don't act like you're not enjoying this" He says with a grin on his face. Boy was I angry right now… but what really had me angry was that he was actually right.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
><em>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<em>


	13. I gave my heart to you

**So this chapter might be weird... but i pictured it=P Please let me know what you think! thanks for r+r! By the way Jack is already the Joker, but not to the fullest (you understand what i mean right?) Well anyways, the next chapter will probably help you understand this chapter better.**

_**Lyrics mentioned: Eminem- Space Bound  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 19 our eight-year anniversary<strong>_

I did not think Vanessa would remember our anniversary, especially since we had another fight yesterday. Therefore, instead of worrying, I focused on my plans for tomorrow with one of my new alliances, John Lombardi.

"Jack don't you already know your plans with Lombardi tomorrow?" She snaps.  
>"It's the Joker now…" I chuckle.<br>"You've looked over your plans a thousand times already"  
>"And you keep on looking at those beauty magazines" I respond and add, "You don't need them"<br>"I should have stayed at the mall…" She pouts.  
>"Then why didn't you doll face?" I said without looking at her.<br>"That bitch Shirley was there, she's had her eye on you"  
>"Then why don't you kill her?" I cackle.<br>"Just like you killed Jason…?"  
>"He was messing with my property," I mutter in anger, remembering how he hit on doll face. Suddenly she giggles,<br>"All he did was say wanna go out next Saturday and you shot him"  
>"Exactly… now shut up before I smack you shit" I snap.<br>"Jack… don't you remember what today is?" She asks.  
>"Trash day…?" I said, containing my laughter. She gets up from the couch and walks into the bedroom. The least thing I wanted to do was hit her again. She had a black eye because of me, and I almost messed up those beautiful lips of hers. I hated myself for hurting her, yet at the same time, it sent adrenaline down my spine whenever I heard her screams. She hurts my heart… and for that, she has to pay right? Less than five minutes have passed by, I already missed her. Sh*t… you have it bad Jacky ol' boy!<br>"Happy anniversary Jack…." She says. I slightly look at her; boy did she look good in that nightgown. However, you cannot let her know how weak she could get you Jack, act as if she has no effect on you.  
>"It's our anniversary huh…? You actually remembered," I said.<br>"Of course Jack why wouldn't I?" She asks. She walks up to me and snatches the papers from my hand. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.  
>"Jack… it's our anniversary, lets not fight or anything" She says.<br>"Doll face I have better things to do than that" I said, pushing her away.  
>"You're impossible Jack…" She snaps.<br>"Boy have you been acting emotional lately…" I cackle.  
>"You know why Jack…" She exclaims.<br>"I don't even know if it's mine," I said. She takes the radio watch from the table and hits me with it.  
>"Jack how could you honestly doubt me… you're the only thing I've been honest to!" She yells. I stand up in anger and pull her by the arm.<br>"Sure you are… how about John, Harry and Steven?" I yell.  
>"Those guys were idiots that just talked to me! I can't even have other people talking to me without you freaking out!" She yells, boy did she look beautiful when she yelled at me like that.<br>"You would have killed them anyway!" I yell back, hitting her across the face with my fists. She falls to the ground and covers her face.  
>"Go ahead kill me… I know that will make you happy," She said… with no tears in her eyes to my dismay. I pull her by her arm and pick her up. I look into her eyes to see an emotion within them, but nothing! How could she hide her emotions so well! Did this woman have emotions at all!<br>"You think you know me so well," I mutter in anger. Blood ran down her lips. I could not help but want to kiss her.  
>"I hate you Jack, I never thought I could hate you so much," She mutters.<br>"And I hate you just the same doll face" I cackle. Just then, I see blood running down her legs.  
>"Jack I'm scared…" She cries, pulling me into her arms.<br>"Doll face please don't tell me you're losing…" I said in disbelief. Why couldn't you accept that she was crying your child? You were supposed to treat her like a queen, but instead, you treated her like shit. I pick her up into my arms and carry her into the car. I go to the back of the car and put her jacket on her.  
>"Jack you son of a b*tch… you got what you wanted" She says in tears. Sadly, her words hurt me deeply, and angered me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Ms, we'll save your baby" One of the doctors says as they push her cart into the operating room.<br>"Whatever…" She says with no emotion. I hold her by her hand; she turns her gaze towards me.  
>"You're lucky I can't snatch my hand away from you," She mumbles.<br>"Call me anything you want, it doesn't matter to me," I said, in an attempt to make her feel better. She lightly smiles and says,  
>"Sure, since you got what you wanted, nothing matters anymore" She says.<br>"Stop acting like you're the victim here Vanessa" I snap.  
>"Can't you see she is in critical condition sir?" One of the doctors says to me.<br>"Who are you to tell me how to talk to my woman?" I yell at the idiot.  
>"Shut up for once Jack…" She says. They take her inside… away from me. I could not help but punch the wall in anger. I should go in there and kill her once and for all, yet I cannot bring myself to do it. I always leave her alive when we quarrel; I hate her for making my heart feel this way. Why don't you get rid of her once and for all Jack! What are you a coward...!<p>

_**I love you so much it hurts**_

**_With you I have zero strength_**


	14. So maybe i'm a masochist

**Thanks again for the reviews psycho... it means a lot to me=D**

**Thanks for r+r... i hope you like this chapter!**

**Lyrics: Rihanna- Love The Way You Lie Part II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a hospital room. Standing by was a doctor and a nurse… but no Jack.<p>

"Who brought her here…?" The doctor asks the nurse.  
>"I have no idea… Ms. Stevens said that this young man brought her in"<br>"Did she get a good luck at him?" He asks.  
>"I'm afraid not Dr. Garson" She replies.<br>"What happened…?" I mumble in pain, both turn their gazes towards me.  
>"You had a miscarriage Ms. Santoro" The doctor responds.<br>"Oh… okay" I reply, both the doctor and nurse look at me in astonishment.  
>"I know this is hard Ms. Castillo, but we must ask you a couple of questions regarding some of your bruises" The nurse says.<br>"What for…?" I ask.  
>"It's our responsibility to know our patients status to better care for them" He says.<br>"I fell down the stairs that's all you need to know, I'm quite a ditz doctor" I said, barely managing to giggle.  
>"Are you sure Ms. Castillo…?" She asks.<br>"Boy you doctors are sure noisy" I said with a slight smirk on my face.  
>"Fine, you seem so sure you fell down the stairs, then we'll leave it at that" The doctor sighs as he leaves the room. That dumb shit… why did he take me to a hospital! They were sure to ask questions, hopefully… both of these idiots believed me.<br>Jack was sure to leave me here; after all I knew that he wanted to get rid of me deep down. Day by day, month by month, our relationship became worse and worse. Yet at the same time, became more sweet and tender by the minute. Sure… I was the loser in the end, but at least I put up a fight. It angered me that he always seems to win, yet I wanted him by my side and if saying that he is right was the key, then let it be. Suddenly, another nurse walks into the room with a cart with food.  
>"Hello Ms. Castillo, time for dinner, hope you like grilled chicken" The nurse says as she sets my bed and cart of food.<br>"How long has it been?" I ask.  
>"Since you've been here… two days sweetie" I couldn't help but feel shocked when she said this. Two days since Jack took me here.<br>"Why so long…?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"Well you were in very critical condition sweetie, I'm surprised you weren't out for longer" She says. I couldn't help but chuckle,<br>"I'm surprised myself" I reply.  
>"Now eat… or do you need help?" She asks.<br>"I don't wanna eat" I said.  
>"Ms. Castillo… but you must eat" She pleads.<br>"I just don't wanna eat…" I said again. The nurse rolls her eyes.  
>"I'll leave you be, but you must eat something today, you have to take medication" She says.<br>"Mind if I come in?" Jack suddenly says. He slowly walks into the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
>"Who are you…?" The nurse asks.<br>"I'm the one that brought her here, came to see how she was doing" He responds.  
>"I must have died huh" I said sarcastically. The nurse quietly leaves.<br>"Vanessa will you stop acting like the victim already?" He mutters in anger.  
>"I'm not… what makes you think that?" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face.<br>"Look at you, you look like crap" He chuckles.  
>"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I said, lightly giggling.<br>"I bought you these…" He says. I take the bouquet of flowers from him.  
>"Roses… huh…? Did you bump your head on the way here Jack?" I ask, throwing the flowers at him. "Get out of here Jack, I don't wanna see you again, seeing you makes me sick" I said… to my dismay, with tears falling down my eyes. I hate Jack… he awoke so many emotions in my heart, both beautiful and ugly.<br>"You don't mean that Vanessa" He says in a broken voice.  
>"I do Jack… shit are you stupid or something!" Instead of answering, he tries to pull me into his arms, I try to push him away but I was too weak.<br>"You don't mean that doll face… I know you don't wanna throw this away" Was this actually Jack Napier?  
>"Let me go Jack…" I snap.<br>"Like I said before… I never will" He chuckles.  
>"Boy you sure are stubborn Jack" I said, trying my best not to laugh.<br>"Doll face if I'd leave you I think I'd go insane" He says with a smirk on his face.  
>"Jack you were born insane" I giggle.<br>"You're not leaving me right?" He whispers in my ear.  
>"I should say yes… I like seeing you beg" I said with a cheesy smile on my face. How could I actually mean it? It's been almost a decade since we've been together. Besides, this wasn't the way I pictured him out of my life.<br>"I don't wanna spoil you" He chuckles and adds "But then again, that's my specialty" He whispers in my ear. He pulls the cart closer and takes the plate of food.  
>"Eat doll face…" He says, cutting a piece of the chicken and feeding it to me.<br>"What a dull chicken…" I said in disgust.  
>"He died in the hands of a dull person, that's why doll face" He jokes, making me giggle.<br>"How'd it go with you're new client?" I ask out of curiosity.  
>"Great… got a two for one special" He says and adds, "The money and the merchandise"<br>"That's my Bugs Bunny…" I gush.  
>"Threaten me like that again doll face, and next time I won't be so nice" He says, changing the subject.<br>"Now Jack… you could come up with something better than that now can you? All your threats do now is make me laugh" I said, giggling. He looks at me with a grin on his face.  
>"Don't worry… I'll think of something better" He says. I couldn't help but love him the way I do... sh*t. I'm a fool I now, yet Jack was everything to me, no matter how much we quarreled. He's the only one for me...<p>

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_  
><em><strong> I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<strong>_

**_you'll always be my hero_**  
><strong><em> even though you've lost your mind<em>**


	15. The end of Jack and Vanessa?

**Hope you like it=) Thanks for r+r! The next 5 chapters will be about Jack (the Joker) and Vanessa's new beginning.**

* * *

><p>For a couple of weeks, doll face and I actually talked without cursing at one another. In a way, it felt good… but then again I missed the way she would smack me and call me an insane clown. I am an insane clown… for her that is.<p>

Yet there was something inside me that wanted to take on the bigger leagues. Ripping of mob dealers and driving the cops insane was fun, but lately I've had my eye on a new specimen. He calls himself the Batman. What a nut…! Just wait until you get your chance Jack.

Today… it was our date with my loving father in law at the run down toy factory, the new Salvatore!

"Do we really have to do this so late at night?" Doll face pouts.  
>"The night is young doll face… so what better time?" I chuckle.<br>"They better be there by the time we get there" She mutters in anger.  
>"Do here we are…" I said, stopping the car.<br>"Shit…" She says. I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Aw… daddy's little girl is mad that she's gonna see daddy today?" I said in a sarcastic tone. We both step out of the car and look around. Daddy ol' dear was late…<br>"I can't believe we have to make business with my own father" Doll face says while she loads her gun.  
>"In this business doll face… family doesn't exists, then again, he was never your father" I chuckle.<br>"That's true… I wonder what's been holding me back from killing the sap" She says aiming the gun straight forward. I turn my gaze to see that good ol' daddy was right on schedule! I take out my pocket knife… just in case.  
>"Napier's, so glad to see you" He says as he steps out of his car.<br>"For a minute there I thought you'd be running late daddy" I cackle.  
>"So impatient Napier… we both came right at the same time" he snaps.<br>"I like being a late show, but you beat me to it. But luckily for you, I won't resent you because you're my dear ol' daddy" I said in a sarcastic tone. I couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on his face.  
>"Aw… daddy's so overcome by our love that he can't even speak" Doll face says. I pull her into my arms. He hug each other like the fools in love we are.<br>"Did I come here to make business or to kid around?" Daddy snaps.  
>"Can't you mix business with joy daddy?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Vanessa that's no way to talk to your father" Her godfather Phil yells.  
>"You're still alive godfather…!" She squeals. Phil looks at stares at both of us in astonishment.<br>"Both of you are insane…" He comments.  
>"Why is that father….?" I ask with sarcasm and add, "Is it the scars?"<br>"Just give us the merchandise, you freaks..." Ol' daddy-o snaps.  
>"Sappy… give him the merchandise, doll face get the loot" I order.<br>"I hate counting the money" She pouts.  
>"That's why I'm telling you to count it" I said with a grin on my face. She smiles and walks up to Daddy's henchman with the suitcase full of loot.<br>"So ya wanna how I got these scars daddy?" I ask, chuckling.  
>"Let me guess, Vanessa gave them to you as an act of love" Daddy says in laughter.<br>"So you do have a sense of humor don't you…?" I said with a smile on my face. Suddenly, right on the dot, doll face shoots her father on the leg, causing him to collapse on the ground.  
>"What the f*ck…!" He screams. We all put on masks, daddy's henchmen stand back in fear. I take out a gas bomb from my jacket pocket.<br>"Why would you do that Vanessa?" Phil asks and adds, "And to your own father!" He yells.  
>"He was never my father Phil" She responds in a cold tone.<br>"Now pushing all the sentimental crap aside, let's get down to business" I said.  
>"What do you want Napier…?" Daddy asks. I slowly walk up to him.<br>"How does it feel to be backstabbed daddy…? I imagine Salvatore felt the same exact way when you backstabbed him" I mutter.  
>"What are you talking about…?" He asks, playing dumb.<br>"Yeah… what does this maniac mean Anthony" Phil asks.  
>"Looks like the rats out of the bag" Doll face says, chuckling.<br>"Kevin, come over here son..." Daddy looks at him in shock.  
>"Kevin, how could you backstab me?" He yells in anger.<br>"I overheard you talking with George at the bar about poisoning my father, and how you had an affair with my mother before she ran off with Vincent!"  
>"A schemer never wins Anthony ol' boy!" I said, pulling him by his hair.<br>"So you've been playing faithful all these years Castillo?" Phil says.  
>"Phil I can't believe you were that blind" Doll face says in disgust.<br>"Grumpy… go get the goodies back and load them up pronto" I order.  
>"Yes boss right away…" He responds.<br>"Doll face will ya do the honors?" I said, throwing daddy on the floor.  
>"Gladly…" She says, aiming the gun at him. Suddenly, the sound of police cars filled up the empty room.<br>"That's our cue doll face…" We both run into the car. Through the window, I throw the bomb.  
>"Drive faster Jack…" She says in a nervous tone.<br>"Why so scared…?" I ask.  
>"I'm not scared for me; I'm scared for you, after all everyone knows you as the Joker now!" She says nervously. She was a pain in the a**… yet she was a charm when she wanted to be. I couldn't let her get deeper into this. Jack Napier was a nobody… heck he doesn't even exists on the records. The only one the police wanted was the Joker. You wanted her out of your life right…? This is your chance to spare her and kill her at the same time. You can't win them all right? Doll face looks back.<br>"Sh*t they're still after us" She says. I lean over and open the door.  
>"What are you doing Jack…?" She asks, trying to close the door. Should've known she wasn't going to make this easy.<br>"I'm trying to kill ya what else! No sense in locking up to fools!" I said in laughter.  
>"You fucking insane clown…!" She says, slapping me. Doll face knew me too well.<br>"Come on do you want us killed!" I said sarcastically. I take out my gun from my jacket pocket and shoot the door open.  
>"See ya soon doll face!" I exclaim, pushing her out of the car. I speed up the car… they were gonna catch me, but why not make this fun?<p>

_It's still the same old story_  
><em>A fight for love and glory<em>  
><em>A case of do or die.<em>  
><em>The world will always welcome lovers<em>  
><em>As time goes by.<em>

I couldn't help but sing our song as the cops chased me… what a thrill! Next stop... Gotham City!


	16. Who am i?: My life as Leonora Santoro

**Ha ha hope you like this chapter=)**

* * *

><p><em>One the first page of our story the future seemed so bright…<em>

"Where did you find her…?" A voice asks.  
>"I found her unconscious at a steep road where we were chasing her partner" Another voice responds.<br>"It seems he's been getting crazier by the year… I told her that man was no good for her," The first voice says in a sad tone.  
>"He's been captured and sent to Arkham Asylum" the second voice responds.<br>"Good it's about time…"  
>"But that doesn't mean she's off the hook Jackie" The second voice says.<br>"What do you mean…?" The voice known as Jackie asks.  
>"Judge Lopez has her case…"<br>"But she hasn't done anything wrong Frankie!"  
>"But she was his partner, and despite us not having any accurate evidence that proves her to be a criminal, she's still considered a criminal in the eyes of justice"<p>

_Then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Whom were these people talking about…? Why couldn't I see a thing…? Where am I…?

"Just because she was his partner…?" Jackie cries.  
>"Your love blinds you Jackie…" Frankie says.<p>

Who are they…?

"Wait I think she's opening her eyes…" Jackie says with happiness.  
>"Doctor… doctor please come in here!" Frankie yells. Suddenly, another person walks into the room. I could not see everyone's faces clearly. Everything was blurry. I was so confused, lost… who are these people?<br>"Honey you're awake… I'm so glad!" Jackie says in a teary voice.  
>"What…?" I struggled to say.<br>"It's me your mother…" She says. My vision was finally clearing up.  
>"Who are you lady…?" I ask. I see two men standing by me. The woman that was next to me had long silky black hair, brown eyes, petite and a light tan complexion. She was beautiful I admit… yet I saw a great sadness in her eyes.<p>

"Doctor what's going on why doesn't she recognize me?" She asks.  
>"I'm afraid your daughter has amnesia Ms. Santoro, she received major injuries, mostly effecting her brain.<br>"Will she ever get her memory back doctor?" The police officer asks.  
>"It could take weeks, months, or years and there's a possibility that she could never regain her memory back. I suggest that you take her to places that she frequently visited, things that she liked. Maybe that could help" The doctor suggests.<br>"Why can't I remember anything…?" I ask in agony.  
>"You had a car accident Ms. Santoro, luckily you managed to survive it, but unfortunately you have lost your memory"<p>

Months later…

"So Leonora… how do you feel today?" Dr. Katz asks.  
>"Why is it always the same question with you doctor? I mean do you really want to know about my day?" I ask back.<br>"Of course I do care about you" He responds.  
>"You care about me because they pay you to care that's why Doctor Katz" I giggle.<br>"Believe what you wish to believe Leonora" He replies. What a witty doctor.  
>"I only believe in the truth doctor. You care about me because they pay you, and you find me fascinating because you're a curious soul that wants to correct the hopeless mind into what he believes is right," I answer.<br>"Why do you think that way… you're here so that I could help you regain your memory"  
>"Who do you think you're dealing with here doctor? I know why you are really treating me. You all think I'm <em>special<em>"  
>"Look two doctors have already seen you, and you've driving them to insanity, if you're trying to do that with me then you're sadly mistaken Leonora!" He snaps.<br>"Aren't you doctors supposed to embrace my feelings, my opinions? I wasn't looking for this reaction Dr. Katz." I said sarcastically.  
>"You've been impossible since day one," He mutters in anger.<br>"And you've lasted with me the longest. Two months, I admire that Dr. Katz," I giggle.  
>"I suggest you leave Leonora… you obviously don't wish to regain your memory" He says. With a smile on my face, I get up from the sofa and walk out the office.<p>

_You must remember this_  
><em>A kiss is still a kiss; a sigh is just a sigh.<em>  
><em>The fundamental things apply<em>  
><em>As time goes by.<em>

"Where is that coming from…?" I snap. That song would always haunt me in my dreams. I could not stand that song. It made my heart feel funny… it made me feel emotional. What a pathetic feeling…!  
>"From the radio what does it look like?" Dr. Katz's rude secretary says.<br>"Change it…" I order.  
>"What why should I…?" She chuckles in a sarcastic way. I walk up to her and take the radio.<br>"I told you to change the station nicely but someone doesn't want to listen," I said, aiming the radio towards her. She closes her eyes in fear and yells for Dr. Katz's help.  
>"Dr. Katz please help…!" She screams. I turn off the radio and place it back on the table. Dr. Katz rushes outside his office.<br>"Ms. Bane what's wrong…?" He asks in a concerned voice.  
>"Your patient wants to hurt me…" She cries, running behind him like the coward she is.<br>"Is that true Leonora…?" He asks.  
>"All I did was ask her to change the radio station and she rudely answered me that she wouldn't"<br>"Why would you respond to her so rudely Ms. Bane and Leonora I know you're lies" He says.  
>"It's okay… its okay I was rude to her and I'm sorry Dr. Katz" His secretary says, sitting back at her desk.<br>"Good day Dr. Katz, see ya tomorrow" I said, stepping outside the building. There my mother stood, waiting for me.  
>"How'd it go sweetie?" She asks.<br>"Great mom… had a grand time with the doctor," I giggle.


	17. What's up doc?: You still kill me

**I hope i did a good job with Jack/Joker's POV!** **Thanks for r+r=)**

* * *

><p>"So how are you today Joker…?" My doctor of the day asks me.<br>"And you are…?" I ask. The doctor rolls his eyes.  
>"Doctor Johnson…" He answers.<br>"Well Dr. Johnson how are you…?" I reply with a grin on my face.  
>"I asked you first Joker" He replies.<br>"Gees what a rude doctor… and they say I'm the one with problems" I chuckle.  
>"Joker please don't make this difficult," He pleads, rolling his eyes once again. He was obviously nervous, people have told him about me… time to have fun big boy!<br>"I'm not making anything difficult doc, you are," I said with a smirk on my face.  
>"I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions, not you," He says in a firm tone.<br>"Okay… I'll be fair and play along" I chuckle.  
>"How are you today Joker?" He huffs.<br>"I'm fine doc, never better" I answer.  
>"Well tell me a little bit about yourself… like your childhood for instance" He asks. Don't they ever get tired of asking that question?<br>"Why should I tell ya doc?" I ask with a serious tone.  
>"Because I'm your doctor I'm here to help you"<br>"Doc, do I seriously look like a guy with a past?" I ask back.  
>"Everyone has a past…" He responds.<br>"If I answer, then you must agree to answer any question I have back"  
>"That seems fair…" He says.<br>"Well what do you wanna know about this clown's childhood?" I ask. I had to make things _easy_ for this doc. If I was to get out soon, then I had to _behave_. Soon, ALL of Gotham and I will be acquainted! Oh what joy awaits me…!  
>"Anything is fine by me… for example, your parents" He replies.<br>"Well my mother was a grand woman, poor soul… but she was a dame, beautiful beyond words. Yet daddy didn't see that" I lie… or am I?  
>"Why do you say that Joker…?" He asks.<br>"Daddy always loved the gambling world, the world were he could get drunk, high… have all the bawds he can eat" I chuckle.  
>"Why was your father like that?"<br>"Does it look like I'm a soul reader doc?" I respond.  
>"I mean… why do you think he was like that?" He rephrases. He was still nervous… poor soul, I almost feel sorry for him. Oh well… I'll learn to live with my sorrow!<br>"Grandma must have dropped him when he was a baby!" I laugh, he nervously laughs along with me.  
>"I'm serious Joker…" He replies.<br>"Who ever said I was joking doctor…?" I answer.  
>"Okay let's talk about your teenage years… how were they like?" He asks, changing the subject.<br>"Good… teenage like of course" I reply.  
>"What is teenage like to you…?" He asks.<br>"Rebel against parents, fall in love, mood swings, think you know everything" He chuckle.  
>"I like the way you put it all together Joker" He comments.<br>"I'm just a guy that's speaking the truth doc" I reply.  
>"Tell me when did you start this life… your life as the Joker?"<br>"It all started with my loving scars… do you wanna know how I got these scars?" I ask.  
>"Of course…" Suddenly, I spot Jim in front of my cell. He waves with a dandelion in his hand. It was time…<br>"One ordinary day, father comes home drunk. Mother runs into the kitchen and grabs a kitchen knife for protection. Of course, he doesn't like that… not one bit… so he walks up to her and says why so serious? Mothers too much of a weak soul to truly defend herself, so he snatches the knife from her hand and points it at her"  
>"And then what happened…?" He asks as he jots down notes.<br>"Then he points at me with the knife and says why is that boy always so serious? I bet he's not my son at all"  
>"I'm guessing he was the one who gave you the scars…?" He asks.<br>"You guessed correctly doc… now can I ask you something?"  
>"We agreed to that didn't we?" He replies.<br>"What made you want to become a doctor…?" I ask.  
>"The human mind has always interested me since youth"<br>"Really… and what made you come here at Arkham?" I ask.  
>"You said one question…" He snaps nervously.<br>"That is a part b to the question doc" He began to fidget.  
>"They sent me here… that's all"<br>"You know doc… I like ya a lot… because I'm starting to see the real you" I get up from the sofa.  
>"What do you mean by that…?"<br>"You're not here to help me doc, you're here to help yourself. Now you see I admire a man like that. What I don't like is a man that lies…" He gasps when he sees that my hands weren't tied. I take out my pocket knife from my pocket and point it at him. "Scream and you won't know what hit ya doc"  
>"Please don't hurt me Joker… I'll do anything you want" He pleads in fear.<br>"You're going to help me get out of here doc, give me your coat" Just then, Jim comes back. He opens the door to my cell.  
>"About time Jim…" I snap.<br>"Sorry boss… we had a little delay"  
>"Is everything ready for tomorrows steal?" I ask.<br>"We're more than set boss" Tie this idiot up and paint him" I order.  
>"Alright… here's your mask sir" He hands me a mask to cover my face.<br>"See ya later Jim bob" I chuckle.

_Gotham city here I come… right back where I started from!_

I was happy… yet I missed something. Why was my heart feeling like that?

_"Jack… I'm an idiot to love a clown like ya, yet I'm happy"_ Her voice rang in my mind. Doll face… ugh, even dead you torment me!

_You must be a sorceress 'cause you just_  
><em>Did the impossible<em>  
><em>Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous<em>


	18. Years later: My heart feels empty

**This chapter isn't the best i know, but i basically had to wrap up Vanessa's life as Leonora. I don't want the Joker and Vanessa apart for too long=P Besides i know all of you can't wait until Batman and Harley enter the story! Vanessa's next chapter will be way better! Thanks for r+r! Lyrics from Love The Way You Lie Part 2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Years later…<em>

Leonora Santoro… just who is she. I do not know. My mind never bothered to remind me. All my mind would do is play As Time Goes by in my head. I must have been listening to that song when I had that so-called accident.

Well at least this whole thing brought me to California, where I got to meet two wonderful people (well one really) Rosemary Jones and Jennifer Quinzel. Rosemary and I meet at an animal shelter where we both volunteered to help animals in need. Since day one we became the best of friends and not a day goes by that I do not thank fate. As for Jennifer, I meet her at a business party Rosemary was invited to; the host was Jennifer Quinzel herself.

Well you can say that was the only good thing about everything, the animal shelter and Rosemary of course. Everything else was just a big pain in the ass. I was always under surveillance, always had to visit the doctor everyday. I could not take anymore of it. I told Rosemary about this and she suggested we move to this place called Gotham City.

"Yeah Jennifer told me about it and I think it would be a great place for us to move" She says.  
>"I don't care Rosemary, all I care about is leaving," I snap.<br>"Well Jennifer could get us a place and a job over there… so we'd be settled" She replies.  
>"Good and when do you think we could leave?" I ask.<br>"As soon as possible, all I have to do is call Jennifer" She answers.  
>"Then call her, I'll call my mother and say that I'll be spending the night here," I inform her.<br>"Okay but don't you think that Frankie will send someone to keep an eye on ya?" She asks.  
>"I could avoid them, I've done it before" I giggle.<br>"Gees what did you do that they have to keep you under surveillance, I mean what were you a criminal?" She laughs.  
>"I must have been…" I giggle… that would be a better life than this. Ever since that day at the hospital... despite my being well and glad, I was missing something... but what was that something?<br>"I could never see you as that… you're much too sweet Leonora" She says with sincerity in her eyes. I could not help but smile.  
>"You're one of a kind Rosemary… sometimes I think you're too naïve" I said to her.<br>"Funny that's what Jennifer tells me, well I'ma call her right now okay," She says, taking out her cell phone off the charger. She opens her cell phone and dials. I grab my Gone with the Wind book began to read…

Everyday it was the same thing, even though I could not complain about anything, I was empty inside. It was as if I was missing another half of me…

_"Doll face, I need ya in my life to survive. This world is a snake pit… but with you by my side, every crazy stunt I do to survive is worth it"_  
><em>"Did you just go crazy or something… why such bad words?"<em> I giggle.  
><em>"I was sane until I met you doll"<em>The voice chuckles.

Whom did this voice belong to…? I could not dare ask my mother about that voice. I only dreamt about that voice with mine twice in these past years, yet it is the sweetest dream to me.

"Leonora, hello ding dong...?" I hear Rosalie's voice say, snapping me back to reality.  
>"Oh sorry… I was just reading" I lied.<br>"Oh yeah… and you're still on page one?" She giggles.  
>"It's a long read…" I pout. She takes the book from my hand and places it on the table.<br>"Leonora… something's wrong, I see it in your face"  
>"Nothing's wrong… I'm just fed up with everything already," I snap.<br>"You mean all that surveillance your mother and Frankie have you under?" She asks.  
>"Not only that I mean they treat me like I'm some kind of idiot" I pout.<br>"Don't worry… Jennifer said we could leave tomorrow afternoon," She informs me.  
>"Really… wow so fast?" I ask.<br>"You know how Ms. Money… I mean Ms. Quinzel works," She giggles.  
>"What are we leaving in…?" I could not help but ask.<br>"Plane, but of course Ms. Quinzel told me this is to be a try out. If we do not work well at Gotham City then we have to come back here," She informs me.  
>"Well I'm not one to ask more questions… Gotham city here we come tomorrow!" I giggle. I get up from my seat and get another cup of coffee. Rosalie does the same.<br>"I wonder what it will be like…" She comments.  
>"Who gives a flying donut about what Gotham's like… all I care about is that I'm leaving!" I squeal.<br>"This is all so sudden… yet I like that" She says.  
>"A toast to Gotham city and Ms. Quinzel...!" I said, holding up my cup of coffee. Rosemary giggles,<br>"A toast indeed and a toast to us" She says.  
>"Us, what for...?" I ask.<br>"For a new and better beginning for us at Gotham" She says with a smile on her face. I hope that that will be…

_'cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
><em> with violent words and empty threats<em>  
><em> and it's sick that all these battles<em>  
><em> are what keeps me satisfied<em>


	19. A love full of lies

**This chapter is full of lies... lol. Thanks for r+r=) This chapter is inspired by Mad Love, but you could say it's my little version of it. Or the Nolanverse version... haha. Anyways i hope ya like it! Remember no Batman characters belong to me. Only the OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>It's been years since that day I almost drove Gotham insane… if it wasn't for the Batman ruining my plans. And to top it all off my ace in the hole is nowhere to be seen. They claim he's dead… but ol' Harvey is still alive. I feel it in my veins.<p>

Here I am again at Arkham with a whole bunch of saps that have tried to take over Gotham. But all of them have failed… and will continue to fail. None of them have what it takes to be Gotham's number one criminal.

It was soon going to be time for Joker to escape and relic his terror to Gotham once again. This time the Joker has a prime key. Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She's my new ace in the hole. I saw potential in her… all she needed was a little push to be brought down to my level.

"Joker today is the day…" She says out of nowhere. I jump with joy on the couch. Finally… time to mess with a mind that's actually worth it.  
>"About time sugar…" I reply. She opens the door to my cell and steps in.<br>"If you keep jumping on the couch like that, there won't be a session Joker" She warns me.  
>"Now doctor… can't a guy savior his happiness? You know this means a lot to me. I finally have someone I can relate to" I said with a smile on my face. I lay back down on the couch; my little doc sits down on her chair.<br>"I'm glad you can relate to me Joker… now lets begin, tell me about yourself. Your childhood for instance" She says, ready to jot down notes.  
>"Now why does every doc start with that question? It's so cliché…" I chuckle.<br>"Very well Joker… tell me anything you want to tell me" She says. She was obviously willing to do anything to crack this case… so let's play along Joker.  
>"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" I ask.<br>"Sure Joker… I'm all ears" She responds.  
>"You see I had a wife… she was beautiful like you. I loved her, and I was truly devoted to her. I always thought that she loved me despite me being poor… but I was wrong" I said in a broken voice. I was truly half broken to my dismay. Even though we never got married, doll face to me was my wife. Even in hell you torment me! From the corner of my eye, I look at Harleen. She was obviously touched by my story.<br>"Why do you say that Joker…?" She asks in a concerned voice.  
>"She use to gamble with the sharks for money. My life always led to the sharks" I reply.<br>"What happened to her… and why has your life always led to them?"  
>"She killed herself; you see the sharks carved her face because she owed them. We had no money to pay for surgery. I told her I didn't care about the scars, so in order to make her smile again; I grab a knife and scar myself. She couldn't stand the sight of me; she couldn't stand our life anymore. So she jumped off a bridge" She gasps when I told her this. She was so gullible… and that made her more fun.<br>"That's horrible…" She comments.  
>"As for your other question, my life with the sharks began with my father. He would always beat me up pretty badly-"<br>"Why…?"  
>"He hated me I guess, sometimes he use to yell at my mother, that I wasn't his son. He treated her as if she were some sl*t. That's how most men are in that business I suppose. They cheat and are afraid to be cheated" I chuckle, making her giggle.<br>"I suppose so Joker. So your father was tied with them am I correct?" She asks.  
>"That's exactly correct sugar… ugh what can I say about my ol' man. He punched me, would sometimes forget to pick me up at school when I was just a tot. There was only one good time I had with the ol' man. Believe it or not I still treasure that moment"<br>"Really… when was that?"  
>"He took me to the circus when I was seven, oh I remember that day like it was just yesterday!" I get up from the sofa and walk around. "I remember the clowns, running around… dropping their pants-" I said in laughter…<p>

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

"I admit it… as unprofessional and crazy as it sounds I have falling in love with my patient. You don't think I'm weird or anything… do you?" Harleen asks.  
>"Not at all… everyone in this life needs fun in there life. And if you abstain yourself from fun… then why live at all?" I said as I jot down notes.<br>"Oh I knew you'd understand" She replies.  
>"Anytime sugar… you know the Joker's always here for ya" I respond.<br>"You're not freaked out by my confession…?" She asks.  
>"Now Harleen… don't you think I would have told you that by now?" I ask back.<br>"I've never felt so complete and alive since I've meet you. You're the first person I've had long talks with. I understand you Joker…" She says.  
>"From the moment I saw you, I knew that I had finally found someone that would understand me… you and I have many things in common sugar" I wink. She giggles.<br>"Do ya really mean that?" She asks.  
>"I could lie to anyone else but you Harleen… you should now that by now" I replied. She gets up from the couch and takes my hand in hers.<br>"Puddin' I promise to always be loyal to you… and I promise to prove myself worthy of you" She says.  
>"Now Harleen… I don't want anything ruin your life, especially because of me" I said.<br>"For you anything's worth it… and I'll prove it to ya, just give me sometime puddin', I promise" She says, chuckling. I had her right where I wanted her…


	20. Gotham City: The conceited stranger

**Had to re-post this chapter. Added more to it, felt like it was missing more=P lol... hope you like it=) Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been four days since we arrived to Gotham City. It was a nice place indeed. What made it lousy were the criminals. No, I was not afraid of them, they just seemed like rookies to me. I mean, Michael Myers could put more terror into this place without even lifting up a pinkie.<p>

"Good morning Leonora honey…" Rosemary says as she walks into the kitchen.  
>"Want some coffee…?" I ask.<br>"Yes please… we have to get a moving today. I have to go to this Wayne Company for a job, and we have to see that animal shelter for your job," She says, sitting down at the dinning table.  
>"Couldn't Jennifer help us with that?" I ask.<br>"She got someone to help us with a lot of things, like getting us furniture here, putting our life on stall back at home-"  
>"Okay I get it Ms. Conscience," I giggle.<br>"I wonder what my future boss will be like" She comments.  
>"You still have to go through an interview you know," I said sarcastically.<br>"True… but I'm really wondering what Mr. Wayne is like. Jennifer says he's a swell guy," She informs me.  
>"Really… long time friends?" I ask.<br>"Worse, they dated… and she was left heartbroken" She responds. I could not help but giggle.  
>"That's why I always say love is nothing but a sick twisted joke. It could drive anyone to their grave" I reply.<br>"That's so mean to say Leo!" She giggles, sipping some of her coffee.  
>"I live with that motto and will die with it" I chuckle.<br>"You say that because you've never fallen in love before" She chuckles.  
>"I doubt it…" I respond. I doubt it…<br>"Drink your coffee and let's go we have a long day ahead of us" She gets up and puts the coffee mug in the kitchen sink.  
>"Okay lets go, come on vamonos!" I giggle. I get up and walk to the front door.<br>"What about your coffee mug…?" She asks.  
>"It'll be there when I come back," I giggle.<br>"Leave it in the sink"  
>"Well you're rushing me…" I laugh. I walk about into the kitchen and put my coffee mug in the kitchen sink.<br>"That's better… this place still looks like crap, you don't want it to look more like crap right?" She says.  
>"It's your fault… you're rushing me. No one messes with my coffee time," I said, laughing.<br>"Sorry Ms. Santoro…" She giggles. I grab my purse and walk out the door with Rosemary.

* * *

><p>It was not hard calling a taxi here at Gotham; the problem was the traffic…<p>

"Is traffic always like this…?" Rosemary asks the taxi driver.  
>"Yup, especially at these hours… rush hours ya know" he responds.<br>"We have to hurry up… we have a lot of things to do" I mimic Rosemary. She lightly hits me on my arm.  
>"No but something must be up… traffic is heavy but never this heavy," The driver says, honking the horn.<br>"Out of all days…" I mutter in anger.  
>"Is Wayne Enterprise far away?" Rosemary asks.<br>"Kind of… 15 minutes away" He responds.  
>"Damb, I hope Mr. Wayne understands…" Rosemary comments.<br>"Isn't he a swell guy…?" I said sarcastically.  
>"Well I don't know him… and besides if we plan to stay then I need the job, at least until I get to know Gotham well"<br>"Okay okay stop nagging will ya" I chuckle.  
>"I'm not the one complaining about the traffic," She giggles. I turn my gaze towards the window. Nothing but cars, city buildings I wonder… what would this whole city look like in flames? What would all these people do to survive?<br>Suddenly, a man walks out of the car next to us. A tall young man with dark hair and well dressed. He seemed like a stuck up businessperson.  
>"Why is there so much traffic out there…? I don't have all day" I hear him say. I roll my eyes. Who does he think he is the owner of this city?<br>"Who is that…?" Rosemary asks with interest.  
>"A conceited jerk is what he is," I mutter in annoyance. The man takes out his phone and makes a call. He turns his gaze towards me and lightly smiles.<br>"You mean a conceited cutie…!" Rosemary gushes.  
>"Then tell him that yourself" I giggle. I open the car window.<br>"What are you doing…?" She mutters.  
>"Hey you…" I said to him. He hangs up his phone and smiles.<br>"Are you talking to me…?" He asks… what a dumb question.  
>"Is there any other idiot standing in the middle of traffic?" I giggle.<br>"I guess there's not…" He chuckles.  
>"Mind my asking why are you standing there?" I ask.<br>"I don't speak to strangers" He chuckles.  
>"Nice comeback… I like that, hope I don't have to ever meet another cocky guy like you again" I smirk.<br>"The worlds a small place, so unfortunately you just might," He says, getting back into his car.  
>"Why did you do that…?" Rosemary asks as soon as the car door closes.<br>"Someone had to tell him the truth," I said, chuckling. If there is, one thing I hated was a conceited man like him. Who did he think he was? What a show off...  
>"Still you don't even know him," She says.<br>"You have a point but he also has another point… the worlds a small place, big yet so small" I reply.  
>"Do you know who that man is lady…?" The driver suddenly asks. What a nosy jerk…!<br>"Don't care…" I snap.  
>"Finally the traffic is moving!" Rosalie says in relief.<br>"Good the sooner we get to Wayne Enterprise the better" I respond.

* * *

><p>"So this is the grand Wayne Enterprise…" I said as soon as we got out of the taxi.<br>"Wow… I wonder what they pay will be like!" Rosemary says with excitement as we walk into Wayne Enterprise.  
>"Excuse me; do you ladies have a meeting here?" The front clerk asks.<br>"I am here for a job, Mr. Wayne is expecting me, he knows about my arrival with my friend," Rosemary informs him.  
>"I'll call the main office," he says.<br>"Man I hope he doesn't get mad that we're late," Rosemary whispers.  
>"He shouldn't… after all we are Jennifer's friends," I whisper back.<br>"Yeah well you don't mix business with pleasure," She says.  
>"They didn't think about that back then did they" I mutter back, she giggles.<br>"You have a point there…"  
>"Ladies, Mr. Wayne is not here yet, but you may go upstairs and wait for him, he should be here shortly," The front clerk informs us.<br>"About time… well thanks doc" I respond.  
>"Just to affirm your IDs please?" he asks. Rosemary and I take out our IDs and give them to him.<br>"Leonora Santoro and Rosemary Jones… okay, last floor okay ladies" I snatch our IDs from the clerk and walk to the elevator.  
>"ID… hate that question, well at least a brought it along, you know I never carry that sh*t around" I giggle.<br>"Yeah Ms. No identity…" She replies.  
>"Oh good morning Mr. Wayne…" We hear the front clerk say. We turn around and see the same man from earlier.<br>"Now I know I won't get this job," She mutters.  
>"Out of all men and places…" I mutter back in annoyance. When he turns his gaze towards us, a smirk formed on his lips.<br>"We meet again I see" He says as he walks towards us. That dumb rich boy… no wonder why he is so conceited.


	21. Save your heart before it's too late

**Since Harley and Bruce are in the mix, chapters 21 and on will be told in 3rd point of view. This will involve more feelings, persons, events. I do hope you like it! The Joker and Vanessa's get together will be soon=D**

**Thanks for reading, and big thanks to psychobaby for the support=)**

* * *

><p>"So we meet again charming stranger…" Bruce says sarcastically. Leonora couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance.<br>"So you're the swell guy Jennifer brags about?" She responds sarcastically. Bruce couldn't help but smile at the girl's bluntness.  
>"I guess I am…" He answers. The elevator opens; Rosemary pulls Leonora by her arm into the elevator. Bruce steps inside as well.<br>"Lenora watch it… he's my future don't forget that" Rosemary whispers to Leonora.  
>"I assume you're Ms. Jones…?" Bruce says, with his gaze on Rosemary. Rosemary blushes in embarrassment.<br>"I am sir…" She responds shyly.  
>"Nice to meet you, Ms. Quinzel has told me a lot about you, and don't worry… you still have a shot at the job" Bruce says.<br>"You are very kind sir…" She responds with a smile. Instead of answering, Bruce looks at the door. From the corner of her eye, Leonora gazes towards Bruce. _He's the kind of guy that's cute yet obnoxious_. She comments to herself and adds, _yet there must be more to him…_ Suddenly, the elevator stops and opens.  
>"Ladies first…" Bruce says.<br>"No after you Mr. Wayne I insist" Rosemary says, holding Leonora by her hand. Leonora roll her eyes.  
>"Follow me then Ms. Jones" Bruce says. Rosemary and Leonora follow him.<br>"So will I be speaking to you personally Mr. Wayne?" Rosemary asks.  
>"Of course, after all I am looking for a personal secretary" He replies.<br>"Man I'm nervous…" Rosemary whispers to Leonora.  
>"It'll be a breeze for ya Rose, you're smart" Leonora says to comfort her friend.<br>"Thanks Leo… that means a lot to me" She says.  
>"You're friend doesn't want a job here right?" Bruce asks.<br>"Didn't Jennifer tell you…?" Leonora snaps. Bruce opens the door to his office.  
>"Wish me luck…" Rosemary says to Leonora, stepping into Bruce's office.<br>"You could wait for your friend out here if you wish" Bruce says to Leonora.  
>"Will do Wayne…" She responds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh puddin' I'm so happy you're finally free! Did I prove my love to ya or what?" She gushes.<br>"You sure did Harley baby…" He replies. _At least I got what I wanted… if only I could push her out of the drivers seat, still need her though… so patience Joker ol' man!_  
>"Just wait until we leave Gotham, then we could live happily ever after… don't you think so puddin'?" Harley asks.<br>"Harley… I told you what I wanted" The joker mutters, trying to control his sudden anger.  
>"But Gotham, Batman will stop at nothing to make you miserable again" She replies in a sad tone.<br>"But I want them to see the funny side to life Harley, and no one can cause more laughter than your ol' Mr. J… right Harley dear?" He asks sarcastically.  
>"Of course not puddin' no one in the world is funnier than you. You are just perfect in every way" She gushes then adds, "But… what about our life together?" She asks.<br>"If you help me on my conquest to make Gotham smile again, then we could move faster into our happily ever after, like I said Harley… the world will be at your feet" He says in a flirty tone, making Harley swoon.  
>"Anything you say puddin' just as long as I am by your side" She giggles. <em>Harley, Harley… such a nice kid, but so naïve.<em> The Joker thinks to himself. He smiles at Harley, making Harley giggle once again. _Mr. J's heart belongs to me… he's trusted me with his heart. I'll make sure to erase the memory of his first wife. I'll be his one and only._

* * *

><p>The door to Bruce Wayne's Office finally opens. Leonora grew impatient as she waited for her friend and was in joy once the door opened.<p>

"Finally Rose… so did you get the job?" Leonora asks.  
>"I did… I start tomorrow can you believe that!" Rosemary squeals.<br>"That's awesome… guess Bruce Wayne is a swell guy after all" She says sarcastically.  
>"Heck yes he is…" She exclaims.<br>"Ladies if you could be so kind as to leave, this is a business office, not a place to chat" One of Bruce's secretaries says. Suddenly, the door to Bruce Wayne's office opens.  
>"Still her Ms. Jones…?" Bruce asks.<br>"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne we were just leaving" Rosemary says shyly. He chuckles, turning his gaze towards Leonora.  
>"Mind if I take you guys somewhere…?" He asks.<br>"No we would want that Mr. Wayne" Rosemary quickly responds.  
>"I don't mind at all, besides how else would you get to know Gotham?" He asks.<br>"You heard the man Rosemary, he offered to give us a lift and besides, it's free" She jokes.  
>"Actually, it will come out of Ms. Jones paycheck" He jokes back, making both girls giggle. <em>He's not so bad after all…<em> Leonora thinks to herself.  
><em>She's an interesting person indeed Bruce.<em> He comments to himself. From the moment he saw her, he felt a deep attraction towards her. Yet… it was just that, attraction. Nothing more…


	22. I'll be the death of you

"Harley… where's the phone?" The Joker asks as he walks into the living room.  
>"On the table puddin' on top of all my beauty magazines" Joker could not help but feel a punch in his heart when Harley said beauty magazine. It reminded him of his doll face. <em>You would always look through those magazines. We use to fight, I use to punch you in the mouth… time later, and you use to try everything in your power to look beautiful for me. Can you not just leave me alone already doll face?<em> The Joker thinks to himself. He takes the cell phone and throws the magazines on the floor.  
>"Puddin', why did you throw my magazines on the floor?" Harley asks... trying to hide her fright once, she saw the sudden anger in his eyes.<br>"You don't need that crap Harley, burn those things will ya!" He mutters in anger.  
>"You really mean that puddin'?" She asks shyly.<br>"Stop asking such dumb questions, just burn those things already," He snaps. He opens the cell phone and dials the Gotham police department number.  
>"Hello Gotham police station, Commissioner Gordon speaking"<br>"Hello Commissioner… missed your favorite clown?" The Joker asks with a smirk on his face.  
>"Joker… what are you planning this time?" Commissioner Gordon asks. As soon as his teams hears Commissioner Gordon say the Joker's name, they try to trace his call.<br>"Can't I just call to say hi… we really have a lot of catching up to do" The Joker responds sarcastically.  
>"Cut the nonsense and just tell me what you want," Commissioner Gordon snaps, making the Joker laugh.<br>"After all these years… you would think that by now you'd get over what happened years ago," The Joker says in laughter.  
>"You almost caused Gotham total destruction, you killed Dent and caused Batman to leave us," Gordon says, making the Joker laugh again.<br>"So he needed a break from his tights, who could blame him?" He cackles.  
>"This is no laughing matter Joker" Commissioner Gordon exclaims in anger.<br>"Speaking of which I hope you're ready for a laugh" The Joker says, staying on the line.  
>"Laugh… what… Joker...!" Commissioner Gordon yells over the phone. Suddenly an explosion was heard by the main office.<br>"What was that…?" Officer Fernandez exclaims, running to the main office, Commissioner Gordon drops the phone and follows him. Screams, yells and laughs echoed through Gotham's police station. The Joker could not help but laugh hysterically.  
>"Did it work puddin'?" Harley asks.<br>"Of course it did Harley… and this is only the beginning!" He exclaims.  
>"Puddin' you're amazing…!" Harley gushes, pulling the Joker into a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Leonora would always wait for Rosemary outside Wayne Enterprise. They would walk home together afterwords. In addition, everyday, Bruce Wayne would see her as he walked to his car. She was mysterious, enchanting to him, yet he did not have the guts to talk to her again. Normally, he could ask any girl of his interest to go out with him. However, Leonora Santoro you could say was intimidating. <em>Who are you Leonora Santoro…?<em> Bruce would always ask himself. It was five minutes before Rosemary would come out of work, and she was already there waiting for her friend. _Talk to her already Wayne… what are you a five year old?_ Slowly he walks up to her, she notices and smiles. _This should be fun… and I thought my eyes played tricks on me the first day we met._

"Ms. Santoro… so nice to see you" Bruce says.  
>"Can't say the same Wayne…" She giggles.<br>"Do you still have that concept of me?" He asks.  
>"What concept Mr. Wayne…?" She asks back.<br>"I know it's not a good one, from what Ms. Jones told me that day of her interview" He smirks.  
>"Was it an interview or a questionnaire on me?" She says with a flirty smile on her face.<br>"She apologized for your rude behavior with me that's why" He responds. _What a bright answer rich boy._ She thinks to herself.  
>"The one that should be apologizing is me don't you think?" She answers.<br>"I highly agree Ms. Santoro, but I'm smart enough to know that that will never happen" He chuckles.  
>"Intelligent indeed Mr. Wayne… and I like that" She says.<br>"Leonora… lets go" Rosemary says, freezing as soon as she sees her boss talking to her friend.  
>"Oh sorry boss I um…" Rosemary mumbles shyly.<br>"It's okay Ms. Jones I was just leaving, I hope to talk to you soon Ms. Santoro" Bruce says.  
>"Call me Leonora and the same goes here Wayne," She says with a taunting smirk on her face.<br>"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Ms. Jones," He says, leaving both girls alone.  
>"What was that all about…?" Rosemary asks as soon as Bruce was absent.<br>"Nonsense that's what… but you know what Rose? I'm starting to like him after all," She says, making Rosemary smile.  
>"That's nice… who knows maybe you two will have a little something something going on soon!" Rosemary teases as they walk.<br>"Please Rosemary… you've said it yourself, he's a known playboy and you know how I feel about those kind of men" _I would cut him open if he would dare double cross me…!_ She thinks to herself.  
>"Okay… sorry, but anyways… did you know that Jennifer's coming to Gotham soon?" Rosemary asks.<br>"Really when…?" Leonora asks.  
>"Ugh… May 19, in just a couple of weeks" She answers.<br>"Can't wait to see her again," Leonora says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"What's today's news Alfred…?" Bruce says as he drives home.<br>"The Joker attacked the police station a couple of nights ago, and he's plotting something against a major corporation here at Gotham, Wayne Enterprise could be in danger sir," Alfred informs him.  
>"There has to be something I could do Alfred" Bruce says, concerned about not only Wayne Enterprise, but Gotham City as well.<br>"You know my answer sir…" Alfred responds.  
>"He can't come back Alfred, Gotham's better off without him," Bruce quickly answers.<br>"Gotham wasn't ready for him back then, but now, Gotham City needs their hero more than ever. The Joker's back and this time, he'll bring Gotham down… unless The Batman stops him"  
>"I've helped Gotham City without him and I could do it now," Bruce says.<br>"Those were only the local criminal's sir…" Alfred replies.


	23. Memories: Why does love bring pain?

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

* * *

><p><em>You have been talking to Leonora for the past couple of days Bruce. Ask her out already.<em> Bruce thinks to himself as he takes the elevator downstairs. By the time he was downstairs, Leonora was already there, as always waiting for her friend before time. _Why does she make me feel this… what is so different about her Wayne?_As he walks, he could not help but turn his gaze towards Leonora, she notices about smiles.

"Hello Leonora… how are you?" He asks.  
>"Good and you Wayne…?" She answers.<br>"When will you stop calling me Wayne…?" He chuckles.  
>"We have small conversations in the afternoon, it's no big deal," She says, giggling.<br>"So what should I do about this…?" He smirks.  
>"I don't know you tell me Wayne…" She says with a taunting smile on her face.<br>"How does dinner sound today…? You and me of course" Bruce said, hoping Leonora would accept.  
>"Dinner… well I don't know about that" She mutters.<br>"I'm sure Ms. Jones will last a day without your company" He responds, making her smile.  
>"Very well Wayne… I accept your invitation" <em>Rich boy is a nice guy after all...<em> Leonora thinks to herself. However, she could not understand the feeling she felt when he asked out. Sure, she has had a few dates with other men back at home, but that was it. They were just dates. However, when Bruce Wayne asked her out on a date, she felt as if she were double-crossing somebody. _Oh well I will learn to live with my guilt. _She comments to herself.  
>"Great…" He says with a smile on his face.<br>"Leonora… Mr. Wayne, how's the daily conversation?" Rosemary teases as she walks up to them.  
>"Never better Rose, listen Mr. Wayne and I…" Rosemary looks at both Bruce and Leonora, and smiles.<br>"Oh I see… well you two have a wonderful time, I'll go see Steven okay" She giggles.  
>"Take care Rose…" Leonora responds, rolling her eyes.<br>"What… Steven's a nice guy" Rosemary gushes.  
>"I don't like him and ya know that," Leonora snaps.<br>"You don't like anybody but yourself…" Rosemary giggles. _I only like myself…._Leonora says to herself.

* * *

><p>"So Mr. J… when will you be attacking with a bang?" Harley says as they were on the rode.<br>"Very soon Harley… I like keeping Gotham on their feet. Without the Batman they'll be easy, so why not build the suspense" He cackles.  
>"But isn't that what you wanted Mr. J… the Batman?" Harley asks.<br>"Exactly, Batman's got too much of a heart to let Gotham burn down in smithereens. He will come eventually… I'll just have to find a new weakness in him" The Joker chuckles, remembering that Rachel was once his weakness.  
>"Speaking of which and what not… my sister is coming to town, I was wondering if I could see her puddin'" Harley asks the Joker. The Joker rolls his eyes in annoyance, but just to play along… he smiled.<br>"Of course Harley… your family is my family"_ and her soul will soon be broken…! Just like, I broke Harley's!_  
>"Oh puddin' I can't wait until you meet her… she is beautiful" She gushes. <em>Not as beautiful as me of course… and I'm sure my puddin' will see that as soon as he sees her.<em>  
>"Shut up Harley… we're almost there… give me my toy" The Joker orders. Harley takes out the bazooka from the bag she carried. The Joker opens the window and aims the bazooka towards Commissioner Gordon's house, and shoots.<br>"Hasta la vista commissioner…" He says in laughter.  
>"When can I start using these toys puddin'? I wanna teach them a lesson too" Harley pouts.<br>"Here Harley you can use this one" The Joker takes out a gun from his pocket and aims it at her. She closes her eyes in fear. Suddenly, she feels water being squirted on her face.  
>"Water… you know Mr. J, you're sometimes sick ya know that" Harley comments, making the Joker laugh.<br>"That's one of my many specialties sugar…" He chuckles. He throws the gum at Harley, making him laugh even more. Harley laughs with him…  
>"I love ya Mr. J… you're the best" She gushes. The Joker quickly changes his happy expression to an angry one. Suddenly, he punches her on her cheek, causing Harley to cry. She could not help but feel confused by this sudden change. <em>Why did he just do that…?<em> She asks herself.  
>"I had enough with your sentimental nonsense Harleen…"<br>"But puddin'… I'm just trying to show ya how much I love ya" She says in a jittery voice. He punches her again… and this time with more force. She covers her face and cries.  
>"I have more important things to do than to waste time on your little heart," He mutters in anger.<br>"I'm sorry puddin' I won't say those words again" She cries. Her tears and blood mixed up on her face. Her make up was soon messed up as well… _Why puddin'…? Why such mean words to the one you love? Well I guess I should understand… you have been through a lot._

_Why is it so hard getting someone who is equal to you Joker…? Harley annoys me with her heartfelt emotions._

* * *

><p>"So Leonora Santoro… tell me about yourself…" Bruce asks while they waited for their ordered drinks.<br>"I was always a happy child… father died when I was just a little tot, mother was such a hardworking woman. She managed to put a plate on the table for us three…" All Leonora said to him was lies… and he believed every single one of them. She was so convincing that she just had to be telling the truth… or so Bruce wanted to believe.  
>"I'm glad your childhood was fascinating despite the death of your father… but one question" He responds.<br>"Ask away Wayne…" She giggles, taking a sip of wine that the waiter just served.  
>"Why do you seem so dark sometimes… you seem to have something that bothers you? Do you get what I mean?" He asks, hoping she did not take his question the wrong way.<br>"You see… I had this husband-," She said, lying once again, but this time she actually told Bruce about the same man that haunted her dreams. Leonora herself could not explain why she was telling this to Bruce Wayne. _Guess ya like him more than you bargained for Leonora…!_

**_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_**  
><strong><em>til the walls are goin' up<em>**  
><strong><em>in smoke with all our memories<em>**


	24. The dark knight is back

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter... =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. J… tomorrow's the big day huh?" Harley says. She had just come back from the mall and changed into lingerie. <em>He has been in such a bad mood lately… maybe I could comfort him by cuddling him. Give him all the love that life hasn't giving him Harls…<em>  
>"Yeah you better be ready Harley…" The Joker responds without looking at her. He was too busy looking at his plans for tomorrow. Despite it not being his style, the Joker was taking things slow this time, Batman was nowhere to be found, and he was going to make sure that he'd turn up eventually, even if he had to burn the world down to do so.<br>"Oh Mr. J, why don't you drop those nasty papers down and play with me a little…? You know you wanna" She says in a husky tone. Still… he ignored her.  
>"No, no… that's not right!" The Joker exclaims, crumbling the paper he was writing on. He throws the paper in anger.<br>"Show me tiger, how to kiss you…" Harley sings. She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around him, much to the Joker's dismay.  
>"What… Harley get off me will ya" He mutters.<br>"Come on puddin', why don't you take that stress off by playing with me a little?" She whispers in his ear.  
>"Aw… Harley you're such a little devil aren't ya?" He says with a grin on his face, making her squeak.<br>"Like I said many times puddin', I'd do anything for ya… to see you happy means the world to me" She responds. Instead of responding, the Joker pushes Harley off of him.  
>"Tell Doodles and chuckles to get the car ready, we're going out" The Joker orders. Harley gets up and looks at him confused.<br>"Whatever you say puddin', but can I change first?" She asks.  
>"Do what you want Harley, just tell them to meet me out there in five minutes" He mutters in anger, trying his best not to get angry. Unfortunately, he still needed Harley.<br>"As you wish Mr. J…" She responds, trying to hold back her tears._ Why has Mr. J been acting so different lately…? Where's that loving Mr. J I know and love? When did my life suddenly turn upside down…?_ She walks into her room and quickly changes. If she would do something wrong, her puddin' would always yell at her brutally. The least thing she wanted was to upset him. Meanwhile, the Joker kept writing scribbles on paper. He couldn't write, he couldn't think… he couldn't explain why he was feeling so angry. _Batman… I'll make sure you come back to Gotham City! All I have to do is find your weakness… and why not start off with the poor defenseless citizens of Gotham…? Time to test you Batboy… let's see if you still want to protect the same people that exiled you._

* * *

><p>While Leonora watched television, she couldn't help but feel a deep anger inside her heart. She couldn't explain why she would feel this. <em>Every month of may I feel this same anger… doesn't change, still the same. It's as if I killed myself, took poison that went straight to my heart.<em> Suddenly, her cell phone rings. She reaches for the table and answers the call.

"Hello… Nora speaking" She answers.  
>"Hey, it's Bruce… just called to see how are you" He says, Leonora rolls her eyes. <em>What did I just get myself into?<em>  
>"Fine… I'm all alone here watching Gone with the Wind" She responds.<br>"I was wondering if you would like to go out today, if you don't mind of course" He says. Bruce and Leonora had been dating for weeks, and with each date they had, the more smitten he was with her.  
>"Why would I mind an invitation from ya Wayne…?" She asks.<br>"When will you stop calling me Wayne…?" He asks, chuckling.  
>"I'll find the day Wayne" She giggles.<br>"I'll pick you up in a few minutes okay…" He responds.  
>"Sure whatever you want Wayne" She answers.<br>"See you later Leonora…" He says hanging up the phone. _Leonora… you've brought light back into my life. A light I've been denied for many years. Could we possibly have a future together? Would you accept me for who I am…?_ Bruce asks himself, suddenly, Alfred walks into the living room.  
>"Going out with Ms. Santoro sir…?" He asks with a smile on his face.<br>"I am…" Bruce responds.  
>"You seems different sir… and I like this change in you, despite our quarrel" Alfred comments, Bruce rolls his eyes.<br>"Alfred I don't want to talk about that anymore, I feel guilty enough that the Joker almost killed Gordon's family" Bruce says.  
>"I never said Batman is guilty sir…" Alfred answers and adds, "But I know that Batman will soon do the right thing. Hope you have a good date sir" Alfred says, leaving the room. As Bruce walked to his room, Alfred's words rung through his head <em>Batman will soon do the right thing.<em> He thought about the Joker and his return._ I can't let him bring down the innocent people of Gotham. Batman has to rise again…_ Bruce thinks to himself. Bruce turns his direction and walks towards his office. The Joker wants Batman, he'll get Batman alright. _I won't let him win that easily._ Alfred sees him from the kitchen and catches up with him.  
>"Weren't you going out with Ms Santoro sir…?" Alfred asks.<br>"Nothing in the world would make me happier, but the Joker's back in town and Gotham needs me" Bruce responds, Alfred couldn't help but smile. _I knew you'd do the right thing Bruce._ Alfred thinks to himself. 

* * *

><p>When Leonora was finally dressed and ready for her date with Bruce, she gets a phone call.<p>

"Hello… Nora speaking" She answers.  
>"Is this Ms. Santoro speaking…?" Alfred asks.<br>"Yes this is her…" Leonora answers.  
>"I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Wayne won't be able to make it to your date after all. He truly apologizes for the sudden urgency down at Wayne Enterprise"<br>"Really… well guess that's what I get for dating a business man huh?" She complains, rolling her eyes and adds, "Pardon my rudeness Mr. Pennyworth" She apologizes.  
>"I understand you very well Ms. Santoro" He responds.<br>"Might as well understand right…? Well good night Mr. Pennyworth and thank you"  
>"Good night to you as well Ms. Santoro" Alfred responds, hanging up the phone. Suddenly, Rosemary walks into the apartment.<br>"Hey Leo… what's up…?" She asks, closing the door behind her.  
>"Nothing…" She responds, trying to not let her anger get the best of her.<br>"You sure look sexy tonight…" Rosemary giggles and adds, "a little black dress always turns your guy on" She winks.  
>"He called me and asked if we could have dinner, and suddenly he was called to Wayne Enterprise" Leonora says, rolling her eyes.<br>"Well at least I'm here now… wanna play canasta?" Rosemary asks.  
>"Might as well right…" Leonora giggles and adds, "Even though I always beat you" She says with a smirk on her face.<br>"Not this time… Steven's been teaching me" Rosemary gushes.  
>"Please… that fool couldn't even play a game of goldfish!" Leonora says in laughter.<br>"He almost beat you last time!" Rosemary exclaims.

* * *

><p>As Commissioner Gordon stood on the roof of Gotham's police station, he looked around Gotham city and feared. <em>The Joker's back and we don't know what he's really planning. Batman's gone and without him, the Joker's invincible.<em>

"Commissioner, we've been trying to call Batman for years and he never shows up…" Officer Fernandez says.  
>"I know he'll return. He won't let Gotham City burn in the hands of the Joker" Commissioner Gordon responds.<br>"Thank you for having faith in me Commissioner" Both men jump when they hear Batman's voice.  
>"Batman… you're back!" Commissioner Gordon says with glee. <em>Our hero is finally back…<em>


	25. Jack and Vanessa:Goodbye my almost lover

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter... =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Jennifer said she will be there today?" Leonora asks as they were both eating breakfast.<br>"Yeah… I'm sure; the boss will be there today as well. Why do ya ask?" Rosemary responds.  
>"Jennifer better be there by the time we get there" Leonora says and adds, "She better not suddenly have had an important meeting to attend to" Leonora answers, rolling her eyes.<br>"Are you still mad at the boss…?" Rosemary giggles.  
>"Can't be mad at the jerk, but I am mad he made me get all dolled up for no reason" Leonora replies.<br>"Dolled up… something Ms. Santoro would never do! Seems someone is very smitten with a certain playboy" Rosemary teases.  
>"You're lucky we're eating pancakes for breakfast, I'd gladly throw one at you for that stupid comment" Leonora says, laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I…?" Jennifer Quinzel asked in fear. She had arrived last night to Gotham. When she was about to arrive to a hotel to check in for the night, thugs invaded her car. She couldn't identify any of them since they all had masks on. Just then, she hears a door open, footsteps approached her.<br>"Who… who are you?" She asks in fear. Suddenly, she hears an evil cackle… that filled her heart with more fear.  
>"You're safe… don't worry about a thing Quinn" The person cackles.<br>"What do you want from me…?" Jennifer asks, this time with tears falling from her eyes.  
>"Did they um… tie you up too tight? Want me to loosen it up for ya?" He asks. Jennifer nods in agreement.<br>"By the way… my name's Joker" He says as he fixes the rope. Instead of loosening it, he tightens it, causing Jennifer to scream.  
>"Ah…! You said you were going to loosen it!" She cries.<br>"Never trust a stranger. Especially one that just abducted you" The Joker cackles.  
>"What do you want with me…? I haven't done anything to you!" She dares herself to yell.<br>"Know Harley Quinn…?" The Joker asks.  
>"I don't know such person…" She snaps. The Joker pulls Jennifer's hair, causing her to scream once again.<br>"Let me rephrase that… Harleen Quinzel," The Joker chuckles.  
>"Harleen, what about her...?" She asks.<br>"She's giving me _such_ a pain, but I still need her, so for now, I might as well take my anger out on the other Quinn girl" The Joker responds, laughing at Jennifer's pain.  
>"That isn't my fault…" She says nervously.<br>"I know… but you just happened to be in the right place at the very wrong time!" The Joker laughs, poking her on the head with his gun, humming a tune.  
>"Down came the rain and washed the spider out!" The Joker sings, shooting at one of the chairs legs, causing the chair to collapse. Jennifer once again screams, making the Joker laugh.<br>"Oh I love my job…" He mutters.  
>"Leave me alone please…" She pleads.<br>"No… no, this is only a friendly welcome to Gotham, the real thrill will come soon sugar" He responds. The Joker takes of the blind fold that covered Jennifer's eyes. Once her eyes saw who the Joker was, she screamed in horror.  
>"I've heard about you…" She says nervously.<br>"Then you know what awaits you… I like that, you're well informed!" He says sarcastically with a grin on his face. He walks away and leaves.  
>"Chuckles… make sure she listens to the news later on, you know what time" He orders.<br>"Sure boss…" Chuckles responds.  
>"Where's Harley…?" The Joker asks.<br>"She's waiting in the car for ya boss"  
>"Alright… better get to work" The Joker loads his gun and walks out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are ladies… Quinn Corp" The taxi driver informs Rosemary and Leonora.<br>"So this is Quinn Corp huh…? Very fancy…" Leonora commented.  
>"Wow I can't wait to see Jennifer…! Do you think the boss is there yet?" Rosemary asks.<br>"Maybe yes… maybe no… maybe who the f*ck cares!" Leonora says in laughter.  
>"Boy you sure are in a good mood today…" Rosemary chuckles. Leonora pays the taxi driver and steps out the car when suddenly a huge explosion is heard, causing people to scream. Rosemary tries to run to Quinn Corp, but Leonora stops her.<br>"Leonora let go of me… I have to see if Jennifer's okay"  
>"Can't you see that place is being under attack…!" Leonora snaps.<br>"But Leo, Jennifer could be in danger!" Rosemary exclaims.  
>"Fine… you call 911 and I'll go see what's going on, happy?" Leonora responds. As she walks towards Quinn Corps main entrance, she notices two men dressed as clowns walking out of Quinn Corp.<br>"Oh my gosh, what's going on...?" Leonora exclaims. Suddenly, both clowns turn her direction.  
>"Should I end her life boss?" Giggles says, aiming a gun towards her. The Joker seemed to look at her in shock… or so Leonora thought. Instead of responding, the Joker shoots him. <em>Why does this clown seem so… familiar?<em> Leonora thinks to herself.  
>"Either I'm having a flashback or I went to hell along with Quinn Corp" The Joker says, eyeing Leonora.<br>"Leonora…!" Rosemary yells, snapping Leonora back into reality. She turns her gaze towards Rosemary and runs.  
>"Always have to make things complicated… don't we" The Joker mutters in anger. <em>That can't be doll face… she's dead! But just in case…<em> The Joker runs after her.  
>"Why is my puddin' running after that girl!" Harley yells in anger. The Joker catches up to Leonora and pulls her by the arm.<br>"What do you want with me you psycho clown!" Leonora yells at him.  
>"Let her go right now…!" Rosemary yells, trying her best to hit the Joker.<br>"Get your hands off my puddin'!" Harley yells at Rosemary, pulling her by her hair.  
>"Who are you freaks?" Rosemary says, trying to defend herself from Harley. Harley throws her on the floor and kicks Rosemary in the stomach. She aims her gun at Rosemary and shoots her on her shoulder.<br>"Rosemary…!" Leonora yells.  
>"Good work Harley… that's how I like my girl now let's go" The Joker says, making Harley squeal. The Joker runs to their van and throws Leonora in.<br>"I'm a lion when it comes to defending my property" She says, getting into the back of the van with them. _Who the hell is that girl…? I might as well wait for the right time to ask my puddin'…_

_I thought you were dead… seems it takes more than a car accident to kill ya. Still beautiful doll face…_

_Why did this idiot clown just abduct me…? And if I had a gun, I'd shoot his girlfriend. Rosemary better come out alive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

"It seems the Joker has attacked Quinn Corp. Luckily, a few bombs were stopped just on time" Commissioner Gordon says to Officer Fernandez.  
>"Affirmative, but we still have no trace on Ms. Quinzel," He responds.<br>"With Harley she's in safe arms, but the Joker… I doubt it" Commissioner Gordon adds.  
>"What does Quinn have to…?" Officer Fernandez says, realizing the surname similarities.<br>"Oh…" Officer Fernandez says.  
>"Did you send Batman the information…?" Gordon asks.<br>"All sent… I've been keeping him updated on everything here at Quinn Corp" Fernandez responds.

* * *

><p>"Sir Wayne… did you call Ms. Santoro to inform her not to go to Quinn Corp…?" Alfred asks, walking into Bruce's office with coffee and cookies.<br>"I did… I just hope she got it" Bruce responds.  
>"Mind my asking sir… but why are you acting so careless towards her safety?" Alfred asks.<br>"I don't want to care the way I do about her Alfred… Bruce has to pretend she doesn't really matter" He answers. Neither he nor Alfred believed in his answer.  
>"And what about Batman…?" He asks.<br>"The same goes for him…" Bruce says, feeling a great pain in his heart.


	26. May 19: Joker & Leonora

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

* * *

><p>As they drove, Leonora couldn't help but stare at the strange clown. He seemed so familiar to her, yet it had to be the adrenaline that was getting to her.<p>

"Take a picture why won't ya… it'll last longer" Harley snaps. Leonora slowly turns her gaze towards her. _That b*tch better not test me._ Leonora thinks to herself. The Joker felt upset that Leonora didn't respond. _This isn't like you at all doll face._ He thinks to himself.  
>"Aren't you gonna say anything…?" The Joker asks.<br>"I'm not going to waste my time on trash like her" She responds, turning her gaze towards the window. The Joker couldn't help but chuckle. _Still have it in ya doll face._ He thinks to himself.  
>"Puddin' she called me trash…!" Harley complains. The Joker ignores her. Instead he pulls Leonora by the arm and makes her face him.<br>"Let me go you psycho clown… what the f*ck is wrong with ya!" Leonora yells.  
>"Look at me… Look at me!" The Joker mutters in anger. He grabs Leonora's jaw in a tight grip; she tries her best not to look at him.<br>"Why did you take me with you…?" Leonora struggles to say. The Joker chuckles at her question.  
>"Isn't it obvious doll face…? It's a funny world we live in, we meet years later on the same date" Harley couldn't take her jealousy anymore. The way Mr. J was holding that girl made her angry. Despite him being brutal with the girl, she didn't want any other woman near him but her.<br>"Mr. J' you let that girl go…!" Harley exclaims. The Joker lets Leonora go and turns his gaze towards Harley.  
>"I forgot you were in here Harley dear…" He chuckles.<br>"What… you dumb idiot, what is that girl to you!" She screams in anger. _She's not a big bimbo after all._ The Joker thinks to himself, amused that Harley had the guts to talk to him that way.  
>"Harley… you're getting me angry" The Joker responds."<br>"What…!" She exclaims in anger. "I'm getting you angry… and what about me!" She screams.  
>"Why don't I just shoot our little driver here…" The Joker aims his gun at the driver, causing Harley to panic. "Maybe that will knock some sense into both of you" He adds.<br>"No puddin' please you'll kill us!" Harley yells.  
>"Do it for all I care, I'm dead meat with you anyway" Leonora chuckles. The Joker shoots the driver, Harley quickly takes the wheel.<br>"Now Harley I advise you to shut that trap of yours unless you wanna end up like our little friend there" The Joker threatens.  
>"I won't say another word puddin'" Harley responds.<br>"What has this world turned you into doll face, suicidal…?" The Joker chuckled.  
>"Maybe…" Leonora jokes, both maniacs' laugh at the same time.<br>"Boy do I wanna make you scream right now" The Joker mutters, lightly brushing the gun in his hand on her cheek.  
>"Guns don't scare me clown..." She chuckles.<br>"Maybe a knife will… you know that's my favorite tool" He says with a grin on his face. Just then, Harley stops the car.  
>"We're here puddin'…" Harley says, quickly stepping out of the car. <em>He likes her… why does he like her! What does she have that I don't! That filthy clown will get his!<em> She thinks to herself as she storms in the house.  
>"Seems your girlfriend is pretty upset" Leonora chuckles.<br>"Harley always gets mad, but she always comes back in the end. Now that's my problem with her" The Joker responds.  
>"Why am I even talking to you…?" Leonora rolls her eyes and turns her gaze towards the window. The Joker opens the car door and steps out of the car.<br>"Now doll face don't make things any more difficult" He says, Leonora ignores him. Suddenly, she feels a tight grip on her arm. _Am I really a doll to him or something…? How dare he pull me like that?_ She thinks to herself.  
>"Let me go will ya…" She snaps. He lets her go and smiles. She steps out of the car and looks at the house.<br>"Gees after all these years and you still love to yell at me" He says sarcastically.  
>"What the hell are you talking about…? I don't know you" She snaps. <em>That day of the accident must have giving her amnesia… I could use this to my advantage. Or could she be lying…? Any "normal" person would fear and be frightened by the sight of me… but she's not scared… not one bit.<em>  
>"Just walk inside already will ya…" The Joker mutters in anger.<br>"How about no... No and f*ck no...!" She yells at him. The Joker pulls her by her hair and drags her inside the house. As he dragged her, she kept yelling at him, calling him names… just as she did years ago.  
>"The more you insult me, the more I smile" The Joker says in laughter.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The same day, nighttime<strong>_

"It's time to call the Batman, we have to see the information he has" Commissioner Gordon says to Officer Fernandez as they walk to the Bat signal.  
>"Do you think he has a trace on the Joker" Officer Fernandez asks.<br>"I'm sure he might have a clue" Gordon responds and adds, "We have to inform him that he also took someone else hostage"  
>"You mean Leonora Santoro…?" Officer Fernandez asks.<br>"Yes, she's one of Jennifer Quinzel's friends, so it's natural that he'd abducted someone that has ties to her" Gordon says.  
>"But Gordon… why would the Joker want someone that is not really all that important…? I don't mean to sound cruel, but who would be more important to abduct… Jennifer Quinzel or Leonora Santoro?" Fernandez asks and adds, "He took Jennifer first, so what would be the point of taking Ms. Santoro?"<br>"You have a good point there Fernandez" Gordon responds. He turns on the Bat sign.  
>"Hopefully he'll arrive shortly" Gordon says.<br>"I hope so… we still have a lot to cover Gordon" Fernandez responds.  
>"Commissioner, Officer…" Batman suddenly says. Both men turn their gazes to face him.<br>"Batman… have you found any trace on Quinzel" Gordon asks.  
>"I have two locations, but none are certain. I was just on my way here to meet you" Batman informs him.<br>"Great minds think alike..." Gordon jokes.  
>"By the way Batman… he has another person hostage" Fernandez informs him.<br>"Who…?" Batman asks.  
>"Leonora Santoro…" Fernandez responds. Suddenly, Gordon gets a distress call on his walkie talkie.<br>"What seems to be the trouble…?" Gordon asks. Fernandez turns his gaze towards Gordon.  
>"Gotham nation bank is under attack…" The person responds.<br>"What… we have to get going then" Fernandez says. When he turns his gaze towards Batman, Batman had already left.  
>"Does he always do that…?" Fernandez asks.<br>"What leave in the middle of a conversation… yup" Gordon responds.

_I don't want to care… I can't care about you Leonora Santoro. Yet you're a victim and I must save you from him. I wouldn't live with myself if I'd let you die in his arms._


	27. Hearts full of passion jealous & hate

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

* * *

><p>Earlier that same day<p>

"Now doll face, see how easy things are when you're corporative?" The Joker laughs, throwing Leonora on the floor. He closes the door behind him and looks down at her. She tries her best not to look at him.  
>"Boy are you sure acting like a little girl… guess that car accident got to you doll face" As soon as he mentioned car accident, Leonora turns her gaze towards him. <em>He knows about my car accident…. Should I play along with this freak…?<em>  
>"What is it you want from me…?" She asks instead.<br>"Get up doll face" he says extending his hand. Leonora gets up alone.  
>"Gees and then woman complain about men being assholes!" He cackles.<br>"Could you even be considered a man?" Leonora says with a smirk on her face.  
>"Ouch that hurts my pride" The Joker responds with a grin on his face.<br>"If I could hit you and get away right now I gladly would, but sadly you have little toys that could hurt me," She says.  
>"What if I said I'll give you a chance to get away…? Say a 30 second head start?" He responds.<br>"I'd say you're a sick little liar… do you honestly think I'd trust a guy that's dressed up as a clown?" She answers.  
>"You have common sense I see… you're a new woman doll face, yet the same girl I meet long ago," He mutters, looking directly at her lips. <em>Still red like blood,<em> He leans towards her neck, causing her to flinch when she felt his breathing on her.  
>"I don't want you near me…" She says in a disgusted tone.<br>"You still smell like vanilla, and you still tend to want to hurt me?" He chuckles and adds, "But I like that… you see that's what I find so irresistible about you doll face" He says.  
>"What exactly Joker…?" She asks.<br>"You're unreadable, a challenge… and despite all these years, you still haven't changed one bit" He mutters. He takes a few steps closer to her, much to her dismay. Leonora could not explain the feeling this new stranger brought in her. He angered and bothered her, but at the same time, she felt as if now… she was complete. What she was looking for was now found.  
>"And you still remember this?" She asks.<br>"I don't blame you for such negative thinking… yet how could I forget the best and worst years of my life?" He asks.  
>"I hope you know we're not alone Joker" She says, trying to ignore the feeling in her heart. Instead of answering, he grabs her by the wrist and opens the door.<br>"Now where are we going…?" Leonora asks.  
>"I like making things dramatic… makes this game more fun" He chuckles.<p>

* * *

><p>As Harley cried in her room, she could not help but remember the way her puddin' was looking at the girl. <em>He saw her with different eyes… yet I could not read anything at all. How does he even know that girl? You will not let her take your place Harley. Mister J is yours and only yours!<em>Suddenly, Harley hears screams coming from across the hallway. She rushes outside and follows the echoes of the scream.

"Where are ya…?" Harley yells.  
>"Over here… Harley…!" Jennifer screams.<br>"Jennifer… what the…?" Just then, gunshots were heard, the Joker's goons began to scream _"The Batman…! Where's the boss…?"_ Harley quickly rushes to the door where the gunshots were coming from. She takes out her gun for protection.  
>"What's going on here…?" She yells, storming into the room. There stood the Batman, the Joker's goons were defeated and there was her sister Jennifer on the ground, tied up to a chair and in bad shape.<br>"You should ask the Joker that…" The Batman responds.  
>"Don't make me shoot you Batman" Harley says, aiming the gun in her hand towards him.<br>"This life won't get you anywhere Harley… can't you see that the Joker is nothing but a loon" The Batman says to Harley. She drops her gun and covers her ears.  
>"You're just jealous of my puddin' because he does things that you would never dare do! He sees life the way it really is!" Harley yells at him.<br>"The Joker is nothing but a mad man that won't rest until he sees the world crumble. He's only using you to fulfill that purpose," The Batman snaps.  
>"You lie…!" Harley yells at him. The Batman takes a few steps closer to her.<br>"Now tell me where the Joker is and the other person he held hostage?" The Batman asks.  
>"I don't know where that dumb clown is!" Harley exclaims.<br>"Batman… you're in here…?" Gordon asks.  
>"Where are they Harley…?" The Batman yells.<br>"Leave me alone already…!" Harley yells.  
>"Batman… there you are" Gordon says, entering the room.<br>"Hold the Joker's apprentice hostage, Jennifer Quinzel is safe," The Batman informs him.  
>"Fernandez clear up the place, and make sure Quinn doesn't try to escape"<br>"Where should we take Quinn Gordon?" Fernandez asks.  
>"The police station for now, the Joker is the only one absent here" The Batman responds.<br>"What, that son of a b*tch" Gordon comments.  
>"And what's worse is that he still has his other hostage with him" The Batman says, fearing for Leonora's life.<br>"Are you sure she isn't around the house…?" Gordon asks.  
>"I left them alone together… he came into the house and then he took the car" Harley suddenly says.<br>"He left the place with her…?" Batman asks.  
>"Yeah she was yelling at him; now don't ask me where those two are at because that I don't know. As a matter of fact I'd like to know myself" Harley says in anger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you driving to Joker…?" Leonora asks.<br>"Why so curious my little doll face…?" The Joker cackles.  
>"I have the right to know…" She responds.<br>"You have the right to remain silent!" The Joker laughs hysterically.  
>"A million laughs Joker…" Leonora says sarcastically.<br>"Just trying to make my doll face laugh… is that a crime" The Joker responds.  
>"Ha ha… who the hell is gonna save me from you?" Leonora giggles.<br>"If you would have wanted to be saved from me, you would have found a way out a long time ago doll face," The Joker replies. He stops the car. Leonora looks at the old theatre he parked next to.  
>"A run down theatre…?" She asks.<br>"I usually hate wasting my time with people, but with you it's worth it" He responds.  
>"I should run away… yet you're right, I don't want to" She says.<p>

_It's still the same old story_  
><em>A fight for love and glory<em>  
><em>A case of do or die<em>


	28. Use to be in control, my reality is lost

**Please r+r=D Thanks...! Let me know if i should re-write this chapter... i had a difficult time writing it and i am not sure if it's good or not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Joker and Leonora step out of the car and slowly walk to the theatre. As they walked, both thought about each other, how they detested each other… yet somehow, still felt a sticky feeling towards one another.<p>

_What is the matter with me…? Why am I acting this way with a complete stranger? Yet his voice… is so comforting. I liked the feeling he woke in my heart yet at the same time, I felt as if I hated him. He cannot be a stranger Leonora,_Leonora thinks to herself. She could not keep her gaze of the Joker, and neither could he. Both maniacs' stood their in silence, gazing into each other's eyes; as if they wanted to figure out what the other is thinking.

"Are we walking in or are we just going to stand out here all day…?" Leonora says, breaking the silence.

_I Love the way you hurt me…_

"You never change do you doll face, so cruel yet so sweet aren't ya…?" The Joker replies, pulling Leonora by the back of her neck closer to him.  
>"I'm sick of you doing that Joker…" She snaps, trying to keep her gaze away from him.<br>"And I'm sick of you… I thought you were dead, yet a part of me must have known you were still alive, that's why I was so angry today!" He mutters in anger.

_My tears are your wine…_

"Then why don't you kill me already… and this time, make sure I'm dead!" She yells, finally turning her gaze towards him.  
>"But that's the point I suppose, keeping you alive for fun and my own torture. Every human has their breaking point in this life and you're mine sadly," He says, chuckling.<br>"I suppose not even the clown escapes that feeling huh…?" She whispers, laughing teasingly.  
>"I might as well suck up that feeling huh?" he chuckles. The Joker takes out his pocketknife and brushes it through her hair, humming their tune. When Leonora recognizes the song, she instinctively slaps him.<br>"Why are you singing that song…?" She mutters in anger. Angry, The Joker pulls her hair.  
>"Who gets woman these days…! You tell yourself to never deal with them Joker, yet you always do, don't you!" He mutters in anger. She reaches for his tie and pulls it in an attempt to choke him. He lets her go and quickly, she runs into the theatre.<p>

"Our little game of mutt chasing the little kitty… I love that game!" He says, running after her. His laughter quickly filled the empty theatre. She stops running and turns her gaze towards him.  
>"It'll be useless running away from you huh…?" She yells.<br>"Why must you spoil all the fun…? I like chasing you…!" He chuckles, making her smirk. She grabs a chair next to her and uses it as a shield.  
>"Then let's make this game a little more interesting Joker…" She giggles.<br>"I like it already doll face…," he says with excitement. He grabs the chair's legs and pulls it.  
>"Let go of the damb chair…!" She yells.<br>"If you say so doll face…!" He exclaims, letting go of the chair. She falls back and hit's the ground, causing the Joker to laugh hysterically.  
>"That's one of the only few times where I could dominate you, and I have to say it's better than nothing" He chuckles, lifting her up by her arm.<br>"You take advantage of me because I'm a defenseless damsel…" She says unconsciously.  
>"And I like you like that… at least once in a while, because that is when I could take total control over you. You know I hate you for that…! You're one of the only few things I can't control!" He says hysterically, shaking her by her arm.<br>"I hate you… and your obnoxious existence!" She says with all her hate. Suddenly, to her surprise, the Joker pulls her into a kiss. She was expecting to feel the meaning of the words she just said, but it was far from that. She felt cold yet electrifying shivers go down her spine, a deep punch in her stomach and felt as if he was personally butchering her heart. _How could this clown make me feel all of this… and I do not even know him! On the other hand, do I… make up your mind already!_ She mentally yells to herself.  
>The Joker did not know what had come over him when he pulled her into a kiss. He hated the feelings she awoken in him, yet he loved the hurt she caused whenever she would insult him. Normally, he would shoot anyone who would dare disrespect him like that. Suddenly, he takes back out his pocketknife and makes a mark on the back of her neck. She tries her best not to scream, only to irritate the Joker more.<br>"I know you wanna scream doll face…," he says in a teasing tone. To taunt him she smiles and says, "A child could do better than that," She giggles. Angry, the Joker drops his knife and wraps his hands around her neck.  
>"I wanna hear your screams… and I won't leave this place until I hear those beautiful screams of yours. You'll be pleading for me to stop choking you"<br>"You'll die trying…" She responds.  
>"Nothings more exciting than your screams… so I'll die trying. Then I'll get back to the Batman" He says, beginning to choke her.<br>"You lunatic…!" She struggles to say.  
>"That makes two of us doll face…" Suddenly from up the roof, the Batman crashes in. The Joker stops choking Leonora and holds her by the waist.<br>"Ah batman… about time you found me!" The Joker says.  
>"Let that innocent woman go this instant" the Batman responds, trying his best to fight his anger. He was hurting Leonora… and this time; batman did not want to lose someone else because of him.<p> 


	29. Killed by love: Your venomous love

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**I changed the summary of the story because the other one didn't fit quite well. Hopefully, this one will=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That's the bad thing batman… I don't wanna let her go," He says, pulling Leonora closer to him. <em>Who is he already Leonora…? Why does this clown seem so familiar to you? Was there something that was kept from you…?<em>Leonora thinks to herself. Suddenly, she remembers a dream she had with many voices. Voices that talked about her and this partner she once had.

_"I found her unconscious at a steep road where we were chasing her partner" _  
><em>"It seems he's been getting crazier by the year… I told her that man was no good for her,"<em>

Her mother and Frankie were discussing her life when she was unconscious! Why did she not try to find out the truth on her life before!

Despite her quarreling with the clown, she actually liked the feeling of his arms around her waist. He just had to be that crazy man her mother once talked about! He also had to be that same person that haunted her dreams.

_"Doll face, I need ya in my life to survive. This world is a snake pit… but with you by my side, every crazy stunt I do to survive is worth it"_

"Joker, do you honestly think that killing her will get you somewhere?" Batman asks.  
>"No… but the thought of killing her gives me thrills! Especially if it upsets you...!" The Joker responds, cackling. What is she suppose to do…? Keep up with the lie and play along as the damsel in distress. She was going to find out her truth… but without anyone knowing it. Especially not the Joker,<br>"Help me please…" Leonora says in a weak voice, with her gaze on the Batman. The Joker takes out a gun from his jacket pocket and shots the lights, only leaving the light of the night for them to see. He throws Leonora to the side and aims a punch at the Batman, but misses.  
>"Where are you Batman… come on and play a little!" The Joker yells, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, the Joker feels a strong kick on his back, and collapses to the ground.<br>"So you're a backstabber Batman… nice to know that. I'll have to jot that down on my list" The Joker cackles, quickly getting up.  
>"You won't be laughing for long Joker" Just then Leonora opens her eyes; she slowly gets up and hears the Joker and Batman fighting.<br>"Let's see how bullet proof your little Halloween costume really is!" The Joker says, shooting at the Batman. The Batman jumps and throws a batarangs at the Joker, causing him to drop his gun. Leonora's sudden urge was to help him. She felt as if someone was messing with her property… a feeling she did not like at all. She grabs a near by chair and slowly walks up to them. The Batman grabs the Joker by his coat.  
>"What are you planning this time Joker…?" The Batman yells, tightening his grip. The Joker laughs in hysteria.<br>"Batman Batman… do I honestly look like a guy with a plan?" He teases.  
>"Your men have been seen in numerous banks and jewelry store-"<br>"That's nice to know… I'll have to make sure the collected everything I told them to!" The Joker says, chuckling. Furious, The Batman lifts up the Joker and slams him against the wall.  
>"Why do you act oblivious to your plans, when you know you'll be stopped in the end" The Batman says.<br>"Logic sense Batman, I want to cause a surprise… you know people don't panic when everything goes as planned. So why should I spoil all the fun?" The Batman punches the Joker, but no matter how much he wanted the Joker to squeal, all he did was laugh. He throws the Joker on the ground and begins to kick him. Suddenly, the Batman feels a strong hit on his back, knocking him out.  
>"Doll face… I see you're finally awake my dear sleeping beauty" He chuckles. <em>Why did she do that… this only makes me want her. Man, how could a single woman cause so much thrill in me? It was almost as good as the thrill of burning down a city! How could both feelings match? Heck, how could I have any feelings for a woman at all?<em>  
>"Ops… it seems I hit the wrong psycho" She says with a teasing smile. The Joker could not help but chuckle.<br>"Luckily… I wasn't prepared for the Batman… so I'll take this act of hate to the heart doll face," The Joker says with an equal teasing smile.  
>"Like I said, I missed… I was aiming for the clown, but sadly I only had the light of the moon to guide me," She says sarcastically. He slowly gets up and takes a few steps closer to Leonora.<br>"Doll face you never fail to impress me…" The Joker mutters.  
>"Like they always say, keep the man guessing" She says teasingly.<br>"You'll fail to do that eventually doll face, I'll figure you out" The Joker replies.  
>"When pigs fly Joker…" She giggles.<br>"I'll be seeing you around doll face…" He says, winking at her. She rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
>"In a million years dumb ass...!" She responds.<br>"I'll make sure time speeds up doll face!" He answers. To anger her, he begins to sing their song.  
>"You must remember this; a kiss is just a kiss…" The Joker gets into the van and leaves.<br>"Jerk…" Leonora mumbles to herself. Just then, she hears Batman groan. She kneels down.  
>"Sir… I am sorry I hit you! I meant to hit that clown!" She says in tears.<br>"What happened…?" He asks.  
>"I was nervous and wanted to help you… but I couldn't see a thing," She cries.<br>"Don't worry… what matters now is that you're safe" He responds as he slowly gets up. Leonora grabs him by the arm and tries to help him up.  
>"I… so you're really the good guy?" Leonora asks.<br>"I came here to save you from him…" He answers.  
>"Why… I mean I'm not Jennifer?" She says in question.<br>"Everyone is important in this life to someone… and that even goes for the Joker," The Batman tells her. _If only you knew Leonora, how much you mean to me._  
>"Well thank you Batboy…" She says, giggling. Leonora could not fight the fatigue she felt anymore and lightly stumbles. The Batman carries her away to safety.<p> 


	30. The Joker and his Doll Face

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Lyrics are from Grenade (Lil Wayne remix and Love the way you lie part 2 Rihanna and Eminem)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leonora opens her eyes and finds herself in her bedroom. She looks to her right and sees Batman standing beside her.<p>

"How do you know where I live?" She asks defensively.  
>"Commissioner Gordon gave me your information when it was discovered that you were kidnapped" He responds.<br>"I still don't understand the bother… or is it because I'm friends with Quinzel and Wayne?" She asks. Batman could not help but feel a big pain in his heart. _Friends, Is that what I am to you Leonora?_  
>"That doesn't matter in the eyes of justice," He says. Batman sits down next to her.<br>"Whatever Batman… well thanks for the lift home," She says rather bluntly. Now, Leonora could not care less what the truth was. All she cared about was the Joker, and finding out her connection with him.  
>"Leonora, I hope you don't mind, but I must ask you a few questions," He tells her.<br>"Can't you see that I'm in no condition to answer anything?" She snaps.  
>"Just a few questions, that's all I'm asking. All I want is to stop the Joker, and make sure that he doesn't harm you again," The Batman says coldly, yet Leonora felt those words are more. Could the Batman really mean that? On the other hand, did he just want the Joker locked up? It was hard to tell… but just to humor him; Leonora decides to answer his questions.<br>"Ask away then Batman…" She says.  
>"Do you know what the Joker wanted with you?" He asks.<br>"Amuse himself I guess…" She responds as she slowly sits up.  
>"He didn't say anything about Jennifer Quinzel…?"<br>"Not a word Batman… all he said was nonsense, but I suppose that's his specialty huh?" She giggles.  
>"And what about Harley Quinn, did he say anything about her?" Batman mutters in anger. Batman could not help but get angry by her answers. It was as if she was trying to hide something.<em> Is this all a joke to you Leonora…?<em> He asks himself.  
>"Who the hell is Harley Quinn?" She snaps.<br>"The Joker's henchwoman… she's related to Jennifer Quinzel," Batman informs her.  
>"Jennifer kept that well hidden then, because I just now know that" She responds firmly.<br>"So you know absolutely nothing…?" _Boy when is this questionnaire going to end? Instead of Batman, he should be question man!_ Leonora thinks to herself.  
>"Not a thing… all the Joker wanted was to fool around with me and eventually kill me, and the back of my neck proves it," Leonora says, brushing her hair off her back so Batman could see the cut. Batman lightly touches the back of her neck with his fingertips. Leonora could not help but jump at his touch. <em>His touch feels cold… guess the Joker's games got to ya Leo.<em> Leonora thinks to herself. She looks at the Batman, who looked at her scars rather carefully. _Why does he act as if he cares when he does not even know me?_ She asks herself.  
>"The cut is minor… so you'll be alright," He suddenly says, breaking her thoughts.<br>"How long have I been asleep?" She asks the Batman, changing the conversation.  
>"2 hours not that long…" He answers and adds, "I must be going…" Leonora dares herself to lightly kiss him on the cheek. <em>After all, he did fight with the Joker to protect me…. Guess he cannot be so bad. Yet you better keep your eye on him Leo… and stay on his good side.<em>  
>"What was that for…?" He asks in shock.<br>"I figured you can't be so bad… thanks again for protecting me" She says with a smile on her face. Instead of answering, he gets up and leaves her apartment. _What do you mean to the Joker…? It is obvious he is not trying to prove anything with you. Or… is he? What does he want with you Leonora… why you out of all people?_ Bruce thinks to himself.

_Heaven, have you ever been to it_  
><em>Cause you look like you never been<em>  
><em>You're more like a Hell's angel<em>  
><em>And for you, I'd rather sin<em>

Batman walks to the top of the building and jumps off. By the moonlight, there the batman was, protecting Gotham city. Batman decides to pay a visit at Gotham police station to ask Harley a few questions on the Joker. He wasn't going to get away with it this time. He was not going to take Leonora away from him, just like he took Rachel away from him years ago.

* * *

><p>As soon as Batman left, Leonora walks into the bathroom to freshen up. Just as she was washing her face and scar on her neck, she gets a phone call.<p>

"Who the hell is calling at this hour?" Angry, she walks into the living room and picks up the phone.  
>"Who is it…?" She snaps. Suddenly, she hears a familiar laughter.<br>"I missed your tender yells doll face, that's what I like most about you. You never fail to insult me," The Joker cackles. Leonora rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
>"How did you get my phone number so quickly Joker…?" She asks.<br>"It wasn't hard, especially when Gordon is so busy getting information out of my geek squad to even realize that I have other goons in there" Leonora could not help but smile. His intelligence was to admire.  
>"How does a clown like you outsmart a whole city?" She asks.<br>"And that's what brought us together doll face… we are two halves of a whole. Great minds think alike… and beauty and the beast has a nice ring to it," He says.  
>"You like nicknames I see" Leonora says, referring to his name "Joker".<br>"It spices up things in life… and plus doll face has always fit you nicely" He chuckles.  
>"What do you want Joker…?" She asks.<br>"I want a place to stay… and what better place than yours?" The Joker says. _Is he playing games with me…?_  
>"You know they could have me under surveillance right?" She responds, actually referring herself to the Batman.<br>"Gordon and his little fairies will be to busy with my goons and as for the batman, he'll be to busy with Harley" He cackles yet again.  
>"Your noble henchwoman...?" She giggles.<br>"You're well informed huh…?" He says and adds, "Jealous doll face…?" He chuckles.  
>"Not one bit Joker…" She huffs.<br>"Well what's it gonna be…?" He asks rather impatiently.  
>"Didn't you find a place to crash for the night?" She asks to annoy him.<br>"I could have… but I decided it would be more fun to bother ya," He says in a teasing tone.  
>"Just you right…?"<br>"Of course just me… I don't want anything else near ya" He teases again.  
>"Alright come over then Joker…" She responds.<br>"Open the door then…" He says. _Open the door…?_ She asks herself. She walks up to the front door and sees the Joker standing there with his cell phone still in his hand.

"Missed this gorgeous clown doll face?" He says with a grin on his face. Her first instinct was to pull him into a hug, but instead… she slaps him, only to make him laugh.  
>"I was expecting something sweeter, but this was just as good," He says to her, actually making her smile.<br>"You jerk…" She says with a smirk on her face. _Love it when you insult me doll face, to me it means the world. To me it means that I am actually important to you… and that is all that matters to me unfortunately…_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
><em> til the walls are goin' up<em>  
><em> in smoke with all our memories<em>

_together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_  
><em> our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin' with you I'm in my f*ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it<em>


	31. I'm in love with Judas

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Lyrics from Lady Gaga's Judas. **

**Thank you for the review HappyToBeAHenchWench=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Happy that a real man is finally with ya...?" The Joker says, stepping into Leonora's apartment. She quickly closes the door.<br>"I could never consider you a real man Joker" She says with a smirk on her face.  
>"You love pushing my buttons don't you doll face?" He says with a grin on his face.<br>"I admit… it's a turn on, I love it when you're angry" She giggles.  
>"It makes me wanna blow the city down, but spending the night here with you is twice as good" He says in a teasing tone.<br>"Really… what are you gonna do? Tell me jokes all night long?" She chuckles.  
>"A million laughs doll face…" He chuckles, and then adds, "What was Batboy doing here?" He asks in a rather disgusted tone.<br>"He saved this damsel in distress from the big bad wolf, and then wanted answers to his questions about the wolf. That's all… is that a crime?" She says with a smile.  
>"You could have told him to leave… I resent it when people want to play with my toys, especially my favorite one" He mutters, taking a few steps closer to her.<br>"Aw… is my little clown jealous?" She whispers in a teasing tone. _This clown is unlike any other person I've ever meet. He's enchanting… I hate him! How could he make me feel so many things in my heart?_ Leonora thinks to herself.  
>"I'm like a dog with a bone… if I catch someone trying to steal my bone, you know I'll hunt the thief down until I get it back" He chuckles, pulling her into his arms. <em>I could be outside causing mayhem to Gotham, but no… I'm wasting my time with you. Doll face you give my heart such a bang!<em>  
>"You're a dumb idiot… yet I like that about you" She giggles, making the Joker smirk. Suddenly, The Joker pulls Leonora into a kiss. Leonora felt a little confused by his sudden action, yet felt delighted when he decided upon this act. He kissed her with such force, such fury… that she couldn't help but do the same.<p>

* * *

><p>"What does the Batman want with me… what do any of you want with me?" Harley asks furiously as Gordon and Fernandez take her to the interrogation room.<br>"We want to know more about The Joker… and you will help us" Gordon snaps.  
>"And what if I don't want to?" Harley exclaims.<br>"Then that means you're insane… all the Joker's doing is using you. Once he's done with you he'll throw you like yesterdays news" Gordon says with a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe what the Joker turned Harleen Quinzel into… yet, he did the same to Harvey Dent.  
>"Shut up…! My puddin' loves me and wait until he finds out that you have me here!" She yells. Officer Fernandez opens the interrogation room door. The lights turn on, Batman was already there waiting for Harley.<br>"Hope we didn't keep you waiting" Gordon says.  
>"Oh so you got Batboy to do your dirty work huh Gordon?" Harley chuckles teasingly. Gordon rolls his eyes.<br>"That doesn't matter… just leave Harley there. This won't take long" Gordon un-cuffs Harley and leaves with Officer Fernandez.  
>"Okay… we're alone, what do you want Batboy?" Harley says in irritation.<br>"What are the Joker's intentions with Gotham City?" Batman asks.  
>"Why do you all think negative of my puddin'?" Harley asks in bitterness.<br>"Because he caused Gotham nothing but sadness and despair, can't you see that the Joker only brainwashed you into doing his bidding?" Batman mutters in anger.  
>"No… you're wrong! My puddin' loves me and he's had a terrible life! You don't know him like I do!" Harley tells, throwing the chair next to her.<br>"Do you know whose company you blew up? You betrayed your own blood today Harley!" Batman yells in anger.  
>"My own blood… I don't know what you're talking about" Harley says.<br>"You know perfectly well what I mean, the Joker just destroyed your sister's company, and he kidnapped her and emotionally killed her. He messed with her mind just as he did with yours!" Batman informs her. Harley covers her ears.  
>"You're wrong…! If he blew up Jennifer's company then it was for a good reason! He was just trying to make her see life the way it is!" Harley yells. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't know that she just helped the Joker push her little sister to insanity… yet in a way, she didn't care.<br>"I just hope you don't regret your actions before it's too late. Love is blind and it could kill you" Batman says as he walks to the door. He knocks on it, and Gordon quickly opens the door.  
>"Nothing then…?" Gordon whispers.<br>"She won't say a word… did you get any information from the Joker's men?" Batman asks.  
>"Nothing… they're all too scared of the Joker" Gordon says in anger. Gordon closes the door.<br>"Where could the Joker be right now… how could he possibly have all these people on his side" The Batman says in anger.  
>"You mean how could he manage to have a woman by his side?" Gordon chuckles. Batman couldn't help but smirk at the comment.<br>"He's grown stronger, but he's not invincible…" Batman replies.

* * *

><p>As the Joker and Leonora were having breakfast, the doorbell rings.<p>

"Just when I'm eating pancakes…" Leonora complains, slamming her fork on the table.  
>"That's the way the ball bounces doll face" The Joker chuckles.<br>"Who the hell could that be…?" She asks.  
>"Answer it and find out…" The Joker says in an irritated tone.<br>"I don't feel like it…" She pouts, taking another bite of her pancake breakfast.  
>"If you don't I will, and if it happens to be a dog, then I might just shoot him" The Joker cackles.<br>"Leonora are you home…?" Bruce says in a worried tone.  
>"Damb Bruce… he shows up when everything's okay" Leonora mutters in anger.<br>"Get him out of here, I have important things to do, and I don't feel like wasting my time on that admirer of yours" The Joker says in anger.  
>"Go hide in my room will ya then?" Leonora snaps. Both get up at the same time. Leonora walks up to the front door and opens it.<br>"Leonora… are you alright? I heard from Rosemary and Jennifer about everything that happened yesterday" Bruce says in a concerned voice.  
>"Is Rosemary okay…?" Leonora asks. She couldn't believe herself. She had just forgotten about her little Rosemary.<br>"By the time I got there yesterday, they were taking her to the hospital; she managed to tell me that the Joker took you hostage. I was so worried when she told me that" Bruce says.  
>"Don't kill ya self about it, I'm alright now. Pig couldn't get away with kidnapping me" Leonora says aloud for the Joker to hear. He couldn't help but smirk. The Joker paced around the room. <em>Get rid of him already before I do it myself<em>! "Are you going to the hospital…?" Bruce dares himself to ask. The Joker looks out the window. It was too risky for him to run out the fire escape. Not that he cared if a cop saw him, but for now, he wanted Leonora's apartment to be his hideout.  
>"Yeah… why...?" She asks.<br>"Mind if I take you then?" He asks back.  
>"Not at all Wayne, let me just get my purse from my room" She says.<br>"I'll wait for you outside then…" Bruce says with light smile on his face.  
>"Alright… won't be long" When she closes the door, the Joker steps out of her room.<br>"He's fond of ya… I'm gonna have to speak to him sometime" The Joker grins.  
>"Shut up already…" Leonora says rolling her eyes.<br>"Couldn't get out of the fire escape, someone could've seen me" The Joker informs her. Without answering him, Leonora walks into her room and gets her purse and a long dark trench coat and a hat.  
>"Put this on and wait until I leave with rich boy" She says, throwing the trench coat and hat to him. The Joker couldn't help but laugh.<br>"You won't get away with giving me orders," He smirks.  
>"I believe I just did…" She says with a smile.<p>

_I couldn't love a man so purely_  
><em> Even prophets forgave his crooked way<em>  
><em> I've learned love is like a brick you can<em>  
><em> Build a house or sink a dead body<em>

**_I'll bring him down..._**


	32. I know you lie, yet i trust you

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Lyrics from Grenade remix (Lil' Wayne)**

**Hope Leonora's feelings aren't confusing... well in a way they're suppose to be=P lol... after all she's a maniac. haha. I wanted this to be a Bruce/Leonora chapter because I've barely mentioned their relationship and it's development. I also wanted a little Harley there as well. You know a feel sorry for Bruce and Harley moment... haha. Anyways i hope you like this chapter=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the Joker and Leonora head downstairs, Leonora stops to see where Bruce was waiting for her.<p>

"Where is the little pretty boy?" The Joker mutters.  
>"By the door outside… damb I thought he'd be waiting by his car" Leonora mutters back.<br>"Then get going… I'll be seeing you later doll face" He chuckles, pushing her to walk forward. She looks back and mumbles "You f*cking psycho…!" The Joker grins in excitement. Leonora turns her gaze back towards the front door where Bruce stood. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for Bruce, after all he did show her that he cared for her, yet she sometimes treated him indifferent. She looked back at the Joker, who was standing there, watching her walk towards another man. He didn't like the feeling… he didn't like watching his doll face walk away with another man. It felt as if he were slowly taking her away from him.

"Bruce… sorry I kept you waiting" Leonora says, Bruce turns his gaze towards her and smiles.  
>"That's the first time you call me Bruce…" He chuckles.<br>"Not true… I've called you Bruce before" She replies with a smirk on her face.  
>"But not in that tone… heartfelt tone" He says, Leonora couldn't help but feel a little pound in her heart. She had to give him credit… he was sure sweet. Yet… he must be with all his women. As they walk to his car, the Joker takes the opportunity to walk out of the apartment building. The Joker looks back at Leonora and Bruce. <em>I should shoot Wayne's brains out… but the moment will come… have better things to do.<em> The Joker steps into his car and starts the engine.  
>"Where were you yesterday…?" Leonora asks.<br>"Had an early meeting at Wayne enterprise… that's why I was late" He answers.  
>"Well at least we're only friends huh Wayne?" She lightly giggles. He opens the front door for Leonora. When Bruce walks to the other door to get in the car, another car almost hits him. Leonora looks at the speeding car, and chuckles. <em>That dumb clown… loves to play doesn't he?<em> Bruce opens the door and gets in the car.  
>"Watch it next time will ya Bruce…? Then drivers wonder why they get sued" She laughs, making Bruce smile. Nothing was sweeter to him than Leonora's laughter.<br>"Leonora… after we visit Rosemary, I want us to talk" He says, starting the car engine.  
>"Aren't we already talking…?" She smirks.<br>"You know what I mean… have a serious private talk" He says, looking towards her.  
>"Just drive Bruce…" She snaps, rolling her eyes.<br>"Leonora… I've been thinking, about us…" Bruce stumbles to say.  
>"What about us… like I said, we're just friends, and I'm okay like that" She replies. <em>I can't believe I almost felt sorry for him… what's wrong with me?<em>  
>"Is that what I really am to you…?" He asks in a broken tone.<br>"That's how you take it right…? So you really shouldn't be asking such a question Bruce" Leonora says in a blunt tone. Instead of answering, he slowly pulls Leonora into a kiss. This was a different kiss… it was actually sweet and tender… too sweet and tender to Leonora's disgust. She pushes him away and slaps him.  
>"Stop playing games will you playboy?" She mutters in anger.<br>"I would have thought you'd know me better then that, yet again… I don't give you the chance" Bruce mutters, making Leonora face him in disbelief.  
>"Bruce… I just don't know myself anymore, I don't know what exactly you mean to me" Leonora confesses. She couldn't believe that she had just said those words to him. <em>What is Bruce Wayne to me?<em> Leonora asks herself.  
>"What do you mean by that Leonora…?" He asks with concern.<br>"It only takes one second for your life to change dramatically" She says, referring herself to the Joker.  
>"I know exactly what you mean…" He says, thinking of the first day he met her.<br>"All I want at the end of the day is to have someone there for me… someone I could rely on in my time of despair. Someone honest… I don't know if I've ever had that" She said in tears. Her past was lost, the Joker was the only thing she felt she truly knew, yet her heart told her not to trust him. After all… the man wears clown makeup! Bruce takes Leonora into his arms and lightly kisses her on her forehead.  
>"I don't like to see you cry" He mumbles in her ear.<p>

_**Love is blind and hope is dark…**_

"Get off me rich boy… I don't like anyone feeling pity for me" She says, pushing him away. She takes out a napkin from her purse and wipes her tears away.  
>"Don't be silly Leonora…" He smirks, making Leonora giggle.<br>"Then what could you possibly feel for me?" She asks.  
>"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asks back.<br>"Since the subject of our relationship was brought up, then yes I would like to know" Leonora chuckles. Bruce lightly caresses her cheek with the palm of his hand, and looks into her eyes.  
>"You're beautiful beyond words Leonora…" he whispers, slowly reaching her lips for a kiss. Despite not liking the sick tender feeling of his kiss, Leonora enjoyed it. She almost felt human…<br>"I feel like I could almost trust you…" She whispers.  
>"That's all I need to hear" He responds, making her giggle. <em>What an act Leonora… you should become an actress. Yet having him around more often in your life should be fun. After all it's not everyday you have someone like Bruce Wayne care about you this much. Yet deep down, I find him sweet, to my misfortune.<em>  
>"I know you don't need to hear this, but you have me by your side" She says, actually referring herself to the Joker. The Joker threatened to harm Bruce, and she wasn't going to take her chances with him.<br>"That means a lot to me Leonora… the same goes here" he says with a smirk on his face. _Now what does he mean by that…?_ Leonora asks herself.  
><em>She's lying to me… isn't she? Or is she actually honest? I don't want to feel the way I feel towards you… either way; I'll always protect you, even if it means dieing myself.<em>

* * *

><p><em>When will you come for me puddin'? I know those people are wrong, I do mean something to you I just know it!<em> Harley thinks to herself as she paces around her room. _Or is it true...? Does he lie... well either way, I'm always there for my Mister J..._

* * *

><p>As officer Fernandez was organizing documents on his desk, his phone rings.<p>

"Gotham police station, Fernandez speaking…" He answers.  
>"Did you little fairies get the message?" The Joker asks.<br>"Who is this… the Joker?" Fernandez yells, causing everyone at the office to jump.  
>"How ever did you guess…?" The Joker cackles.<br>"What message Joker…?" Fernandez mutters in anger.  
>"Keep on with the charade… if you want your wife and son to live of course" The Joker says, laughing to Fernandez's annoyance.<p> 


	33. This maniac still loves you

**Please r+r=D Thanks...!**

**Lyrics are from Alice Cooper's This Maniac's In Love With You=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>While Bruce was looking for Rosemary's doctor, Leonora walks into Rosemary's room. Rosemary was ill, all thanks to the Joker and Harley Quinn. Of course, she was not going to let either of them get away with it. They were going to pay if Rosemary did not make it out alive. Especially Harley Quinn,<p>

"Man Rose… why did ya have to risk your life for me? That was really sweet of you," She giggles. Leonora lightly takes Rosemary's hand in hers.  
>"My little Rose… how beautiful can ya be? How stupid can ya be…? Don't let love for a friend blind ya like that," Leonora says, lightly patting Rosemary's hand. Suddenly, Leonora giggles.<br>"What's so funny…?" Bruce says as he walks into Rosemary's room.  
>"Nothing, I was just thinking of the good ol' times Rose and I shared," She says without looking at Bruce.<br>"Want some coffee…?" Bruce says, handing her a cup of coffee. She smiles, taking the cup from Bruce.  
>"Thanks Bruce… had a hard time getting it?" She jokes. Bruce lightly chuckles.<br>"It's incredible how easy it actually is" He jokes back.  
>"Don't mean to pick on ya… just trying to lighten things up ya know" Leonora says, taking a sip of her coffee.<br>"I know… and I have some good news" Leonora quickly turns her gaze towards him.  
>"Really what good news…?" She says.<br>"The doctors have hoped that she will soon get out of the coma…" Bruce informs her.  
>"Are you sure… doctors have a bad habit of lying" Leonora giggles.<br>"I'm positive they're telling the truth…" Bruce chuckles.  
>"Well if you say so then it is" She smirks.<br>"Glad you trust me more than the doctor…" Bruce says... taking a sip of his coffee.  
>"That just shows how special you are" She teases.<br>"Am I supposed to take that as an insult or compliment?" Bruce asks.  
>"Figure it out Newton…" She winks, then adds, "Overall Wayne, thanks for wasting your time here" She says with sincerity.<br>"This isn't wasting my time at all Leonora…" Bruce responds in a serious tone.  
>"You're not at all what you seem Bruce Wayne… and I like that," Leonora says, lightly kissing him on the cheek.<br>"Guess you're not either Leonora Santoro" He says with a smile on his face. Just then, Bruce gets a phone call.  
>"Wayne speaking…" He answers firmly.<br>"Sir, I have just received news from Gordon, the Joker's next attack is Gotham General," Alfred says with concern.  
>"You know what to do… I'll speak to you later," Bruce says in a serious tone, quickly hanging up.<br>"What an upset girl or business…?" Leonora asks.  
>"Would you like to go out for some lunch…? I haven't had the chance to eat anything," Bruce says, avoiding her question. He had to get Leonora out of the hospital. How could he protect both Gotham and Leonora as Bruce?<br>"Sure… wouldn't want ya fainting on me," She says with a smile. Before Bruce and Leonora could step out of Rosemary's room, a loud explosion was heard outside the hospital.  
>"What's going on…?" People screamed, soon their question was answered with a familiar laugh.<br>"Hello ladies and germs… Gotham's finest is back in town!" The Joker exclaims.  
>"The Joker…!" People yell in fear.<br>"Didn't think you people cared…" The Joker says sarcastically. A huge grin formed on his face. There were many reasons why he was there, but his main reason was Rosemary Jones.  
>"What do you want Joker…?" One man dares himself to say. The Joker looks at the young man in the eyes. Fear… there was nothing better than that. Why not mess with the fool…?<br>"Since I was strolling along, I decided to stop by and say hello" The Joker chuckles.  
>"We- we're not afraid of you Joker…" The man stumbles to say.<br>"The Joker… who does he think he is!" Leonora yells.  
>"Leonora… quite, I don't want the Joker to harm you" Bruce says. He pulls her into his arms and covers her mouth.<br>"So if I happen to point this gun at you, will you still feel the same way?" The Joker asks aiming his gun towards the young man's forehead. The young man could not help but quiver in fear.  
>"I… um," The young man stumbles to respond.<br>"Normally, I wouldn't use a gun on someone… guns are too quick to savior the moment, but I'm kind of is a rush, so I'm sure you'll understand" The Joker grins. Leonora stomps on Bruce's foot, causing him to let her go.  
>"Bruce… what the hell is wrong with you" Leonora snaps.<br>"Leonora, for once stop acting like a fool, the Joker could kill you this time" Bruce mutters in anger.  
>"I'm sorry I'm just so afraid…" Leonora cries.<br>"Where is Rosemary Jones…?" The Joker exclaims.  
>"You see what I mean…" Leonora mutters.<br>"I don't think he'll do anything serious… she's injured enough" Bruce lies.  
>"Unless you want Robin Hood here dead, I suggest someone tell me where the little flower is" The Joker says.<br>"Please don't harm him… Ms. Jones is in room 310" A woman says.  
>"Why thank you gorgeous… and what is he to you?" The Joker asks, pointing his gun towards the woman.<br>"M-my boyfriend…" She stumbles to answer.  
>"Aw how sweet, Romeo and Juliet…" The Joker fires the gun and shoots the woman on her shoulder.<br>"Oh Romeo Romeo…. Where art thou Romeo…?" The Joker cackles.  
>"You psycho freak she did nothing to you!" The young man yells. The Joker rolls his eyes and shoots the young man on the leg.<br>"Take care of them boys, while I go fetch the little Rose" The Joker orders.  
>"Sure thing Joker…" One of his henchmen answer,<br>"Hide behind the door until it's safe to leave with Rosemary" Leonora whispers.  
>"Leonora, I'm the one that should be in your place" Bruce responds.<br>"I can't carry her to safety… you can, besides I'll be alright"  
>"310... 310..." The Joker mutters aloud. The Joker steps into the room and walks up to the bed. Suddenly, Leonora hears the Joker chuckling.<br>"You should know by now that hiding will do you no good doll face" The Joker says, taking the covers off of her. Leonora sits up and throws the covers at the Joker in anger.  
>"What do you want with Rosemary…?" Leonora snaps.<br>"Mess around you know… with you" The Joker grins.  
>"How did you now it was me…?" Leonora asks.<br>"All the women of Gotham city could be dressed up like you, that I'd know which one you are… doll face you took my sanity away, and I resent that" The Joker cackles. He pulls her by her arm off the bed.  
>"You were probably born insane…" Leonora snaps.<br>"No… no not that I remember" The Joker cackles, Leonora couldn't help but laugh along with him.  
>"How do you manage to always make me laugh?" She pouts, and adds "I hate you for that!" She says in anger, making the Joker smile.<br>"Those are the most awful yet sweet words you've ever said to me" The Joker says.

_I used to be so in control_  
><em> But reality is losing its hold<em>

_Your biggest fear has just come true  
><strong>This maniac's in love with you<strong>_


	34. It had to be you

**Please r+r=D Thanks...! I had yet another difficult time writing this chapter, but i tried my best. If you think i should re-write this chapter, please let me know...!**

**The next chapter will be focused on the other characters of this story.  
><strong>

**Lyrics are from Crazy he calls me sung by Billie Holiday and It Had to be you sung by Frank Sinatra.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know what Joker… go jump off a bridge!" Leonora mutters with anger.<br>"Come on time to make the grand finale…" The Joker responds, dragging her outside Rosemary's room.  
>"Let me go will ya… please let me go!" Leonora screams, filling people's hearts with more fright.<br>"You're my little ticket out of the place… since I couldn't take Rosemary, I'll take you" The Joker cackles, pulling her by her arm.  
>"Let her go…" The Joker slowly turns around and sees Bruce Wayne standing before him.<br>"Well, if it isn't Gotham's rich boy Wayne" The Joker says sarcastically.  
>"Let me go will ya…" Leonora cries, causing the Joker to laugh.<br>"You're too much fun to let go"  
>"You heard her Joker… let her go and leave these people alone," Bruce says in a frightened tone. However, the Joker did not believe in his fright.<br>"Tell me Wayne… just what does she mean to you? Isn't she just one of your little play toys?" The Joker says, chuckling.  
>"You won't get away with this Joker…" Bruce says in anger.<br>"I think I already have Wayne…" Suddenly, another explosion was heard, but this time… instead of flames, a huge fog surrounded the hospital.  
>"Leonora…!" Bruce yells.<br>"Bruce please help me…!" She cries. The Joker leads Leonora to his van.  
>"Drive away doodles…!" The Joker says with delight. Doodles quickly drove the car away. Neither the Joker nor Leonora looked back; instead, they looked at one another.<br>"Hope they were insured…" The Joker jokes. Suddenly, both maniacs' begin to laugh.  
>"Did you see the look on Wayne's face… man talk about so called love for me," Leonora comments.<br>"See doll face… everyone's a bad joke, especially that little rich boy of yours" The Joker responds.  
>"Just as long as he keeps Rosemary in a safe place then I don't care if the hospital crumbles…" She says.<br>"And what if she goes down with them doll face…?" The Joker asks.  
>"Then I'll see her in hell…" Leonora giggles.<br>"Darn… I was hoping you'd get mad at me," The Joker says sarcastically.  
>"What was the real visit for that hospital visit Joker…?" Leonora asks.<br>"Much reasons The Joker grins.  
>"I'm talking about your real reasons…" Leonora says in a serious tone.<br>"You'll find out soon… don't be so nosy," The Joker teases in an attempt to anger Leonora. Leonora rolls her eyes.  
>"Fine don't tell me for all I give a damb…" She snaps.<br>"It's working… you're getting mad, I'm so happy!" The Joker says, chuckling.  
>"My funny little clown… he's finally telling some good jokes!" Leonora gushes to anger him. His happy expression soon changes to angry. Without saying a word, he slaps her. Instinctively, Leonora slaps him back.<br>"Oh goodie… we're just like Gomez and Morticia, only you're much more beautiful," The Joker says.  
>"And Gomez was much more attractive…" Leonora says, chuckling.<br>"You love hurting this poor little heart don't you?" The Joker says sarcastically, placing his hands over his chest.  
>"You have it alright… you just don't use it" Leonora teases.<br>"I never want to… yet I'm obligated to use it when it comes to something I truly like" The Joker responds, referring to his love for both Vanessa and chaos. 

* * *

><p>"So who did the Joker take Mr. Wayne…?" Gordon asks.<br>"Leonora Santoro… she has a friendship with both Rosemary Jones and Jennifer Quinzel" Bruce responds. He should not have confronted Joker the way he did… as Bruce Wayne. When he left with Rosemary out of the room, he could not help but turn his gaze back. All he could think about was Leonora and her safety.  
>"The same woman… this isn't like the Joker. Did he truly come to the hospital for Ms. Santoro?" Gordon asks.<br>"No… he came for Ms. Jones, but I managed to get her out of the room, Ms. Santoro stayed in the room," Bruce informs him.  
>"But what could the Joker possibly want with her…?" Gordon asks himself.<br>"Maybe he likes her…" Officer Smith teases. Gordon gives him a serious glare.  
>"Please… the only thing that clown likes is watching things crumble" Gordon comments.<br>"I hope you keep me informed on this commissioner, after all Leonora is Ms. Quinzel's friend," Bruce says, only using Jennifer as an excuse.  
>"Will do Mr. Wayne…" Gordon responds.<p>

* * *

><p>"What have you bullies done to Mister J…?" Harley yells in desperation. She could not wait until the day the Joker would come back to rescue her from the nightmare of Arkham Asylum. She couldn't help but look back at the good memories the place brought her… <em>if it wasn't for this place, I would have never met my puddin'.<em> Harley thinks to herself. 

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to be on the rode…?" Leonora asks as they play a round of canasta.<br>"Can't go back to your place for now… Wayne will probably be looking for his little fairy" The Joker cackles.  
>"A million laughs Joker…" Leonora responds, throwing the pair of cards in her hand at him, only to make him laugh.<br>"What give up…?" The Joker asks.  
>"You're cheating aren't you…?" Leonora snaps.<br>"Cheat… now why would I do that doll face…?" The Joker grins.  
>"We've been on round one for almost twenty minutes already…" Leonora says in frustration.<br>"Perhaps I'm not the only one cheating then…" The Joker responds, throwing the pair of cards in his hand at her.  
>"Hey how dare you…!" She says with a smile on her face.<br>"You started it doll face… don't complain when you can't keep up with the game" The Joker chuckles. Angry, she gives him a punch on the face. Afraid, Doodles turns the volume up on the car radio. _Boy did that dame ask for it… she is almost as nuts as he is!_ The song "Crazy He Calls me" was playing. Leonora felt stiff as soon as she heard the song.  
>"What a small world this is huh doll face…?" The Joker says sarcastically, pulling Leonora by her hair.<p>

_Crazy he calls me_  
><em>Sure, I'm crazy<em>  
><em>Crazy in love, I'd say<em>

"Let go of me will ya you idiot clown!" She mutters in disgust. The song that was playing, the man next to her… it all made sense to her, it made her heart feel a sick disgusting feeling in her stomach, and it had her heart quivering. Leonora pokes the Joker in the eyes.  
>"Ouch…" The Joker laughs, letting her go. He flickers his eyes to un-blur his vision.<br>"Be careful… can't you see I need my eyes to see you better!" The Joker says, chuckling. Suddenly the car stops.  
>"We're here Joker…" Doodles dares to announce.<br>"Good… Doodles my pal," The Joker responds, taking out his gun from his jacket pocket. He aims it at doodles and shoots…  
>"Now what was that for…?" Leonora asks.<br>"Just wanted to make sure my eyes function properly" He jokes.  
>"That was good aim…" Leonora says. She steps out of the car and looks at the run down factory they had parked next to. The Joker walks up the driver's seat and throws Doodles body on the ground. He sits on the seat and turns up the radio's volume.<br>"A thing we have in common I see…" Leonora comments,  
>"I like nothing but the best, simple… but the best" The Joker responds, walking towards her while singing along with the song "It Had to Be You"<p>

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

"Shall we dance…?" The Joker asks.  
>"Let's celebrate the beginning of the downfall," Leonora giggles.<br>"Gotham City's downfall…!" The Joker says, chuckling.

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss_  
><em>But they wouldn't do<em>  
><em>For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still<em>

Both maniac's danced and sang along to the song… while Gotham's buildings were on fire. People were suffering to the Joker's massacre… while to the Joker and Leonora, it was beautiful music to their hearts.


	35. Love and lies

**Please r+r=D Thanks...! **

**There are many mysteries, many lies that one by one will be discovered! Lol... What will become of Jack Napier and Vanessa Castillo? **

**Like i said, this chapter will mostly focus on other characters... the next chapter will be full of action!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>While Bruce and Alfred were in the Bat lair, Alfred dares himself to ask a question about both the Joker's and Batman's subject of interest.<p>

"Sir… may I ask you something?" Alfred asks.  
>"That depends Alfred… does this have to do with our investigation on the Joker?" Bruce says without taking his gaze off the computer.<br>"It's about your mutual interest… Ms. Leonora Santoro" Alfred hesitates to say.  
>"What do you mean our mutual interest…?" Bruce asks, turning his gaze towards Alfred.<br>"We have all seen that the Joker has taken a deep interest in her… heavens knows what for though" Alfred says, rolling his eyes.  
>"He just wants to use her to get to Jennifer and Rosemary, that's all… who knows in what state the Joker has her in" Bruce says in a broken tone. He did not want to care too much… yet he cared more than he ever dreamed of caring.<p>

Ever since Leonora Santoro came into his life, he has felt more content. His heart knew how to breathe again, and it saw light once more… a light that he hoped to see with Rachel… but never lit.  
>With Leonora, he felt as if he could be free, relate with… be understood. Yet, he could not fully trust her. Bruce would always tell himself that it was for her safety. He did not want her hurt because of his life as Batman.<p>

_**Flashback…**_

As Leonora and Bruce walked through Gotham's Botanical Garden hand in hand, Leonora turns his gaze towards him and smiles.

"I feel like a little girl Wayne…" She giggles.  
>"Is that a good thing now…?" Bruce asks.<br>"Guess so… I mean this is the first time that I find quietness comforting. I almost feel normal," Leonora says with a big smile.  
>"Guess we take these small things in life for granted huh Ms. Santoro…?" Bruce says.<br>"Guess so Wayne… but it took me a rich boy to see that" She comments. This is when Bruce dared himself to ask her… what if he was not himself; would she still be there with him?  
>"Leonora now that we're alone, I want to ask you something" He hesitates to say.<br>"Ask away Wayne…" She replies.  
>"Do you see a future with me…?" Bruce shyly asks.<br>"Depends on what both you and I feel for one another don't you think?" She says in a serious tone… suddenly, she giggles.  
>"Why such a random question Wayne…?" She giggles.<br>"Just asking… probably rich boy questions" Bruce chuckles, trying to make the question less serious.  
>"Why do you mean that you won't have time for me because of your big business trips and what not...?" She says in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Yeah… you can say that" He chuckles once again.  
>"Wouldn't care just as long as you remember me… and love me, probably selfish I know," She lightly giggles.<br>"Not at all Leonora…" He says, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"What… do I get a punishment for answering so bluntly?" She jokes.<br>"If you like to put it that way…" He smirks, pulling Leonora into a kiss.

_**End of flashback…**_

"Just remember to stay true to what's right Bruce," Alfred mutters. He gets up and leaves the Bat lair. He did not have the courage to tell Bruce about the call he had received from Leonora Santoro's mother… Vanessa Castillo that is, It was not his right to tell Bruce about Vanessa, he had to find out on his own. _I just hope that I am making the right choice…_Alfred thinks to himself as he walks into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>What is it that brought Jack Napier and Vanessa Castillo together? Was it truly love… was it their mutual insanity? No, it was more than that. Their love was beyond normal… and their insanity… there were no words to describe that.<em>

"Jennifer why do you tell me all of this…?" Harley asks as they walk around Arkham Asylum's backyard.  
>"Leonora Santoro is actually Vanessa Castillo… she must be the first wife the Joker mentioned to you" Jennifer says in slight anger.<br>"But… he told me she left him" Harley says in a pouting tone.  
>"And you truly believe every word a guy with clown makeup says?" Jennifer asks in astonishment. She could not believe how naïve her sister Harley really was. That is why they never got along in the first place… <em>She and that idiot messed with my whole life's work, and to top it all of Vanessa has Bruce under her spell!<em>  
>"He's more than just a guy with funny make up! He is my man with funny make up! I know he was telling the truth Jenny… besides where did you get this so called information from?" Harley says in the Joker's defense.<br>"From Vanessa's own mother… I contacted her just a few days ago," Jennifer snaps, sucking her teeth. She could not believe that despite everything, Harley was still loyal to the Joker. As they say… love is in the eyes of the beholder. _Who could someone possibly love a homicidal maniac like the Joker…?_ Jennifer asks herself as Harley kept talking about her times with her_ "puddin"_.

* * *

><p>"They say that feelings of the heart lose a man… and I have to conquer, I was perfectly sane until you re-appeared doll face" The Joker whispers to Vanessa's ear as they danced.<br>"Really… I don't see any difference," Vanessa whispers back, giggling at what she had just said.  
>"Instead of wasting my time here with you, I could be out searching for the Batman. I resent what you do to me…" He cackles.<br>"Aw… I must be very special, I'll have to remember that when the time to kill you comes" She cackles. Without Leonora knowing it, she was slowly remembering her life with the man before her.  
>"You couldn't just leave me alone huh…? You just had to come back into my life, I resent you doll face… and I will get even with you! Just you wait…" The Joker says in jittery voice. The Joker tightens his grip on Vanessa, causing her to get angry.<br>"Let me go…" She mutters in anger, causing the Joker to chuckle.  
>"No… no that's something that I could never dare do" <em>Neither could I Jack…<em>


	36. Because you're mine, I walk the line

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter. If there is something you don't understand with this chapter, please let me know. I will gladly re-write it. I am slowly recovering from a bad case of writers block... so please bare with me. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me=)**

**lyrics from the awesome song by Johnny Cash: I Walk The Line.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Vanessa in his arms, he pulls Vanessa into the factory, where he expected Batman to show up. All of the Joker's plans were ruined because of her… she would always cloud his mind, and for that she had to die for good. He didn't like feeling the way he did for her… so what other way must he get rid of those feelings? <em>Kill her, Tried that once and it did not work J, try it twice and you will probably make her immortal! No… if she stays by your side then she will only put your plans on hold, yet if she does not… then what are you without her Jack? Jack… did I just call myself Jack again.<em>

"Let me go already will ya…! Are you death or something?" Vanessa yells in anger. Instead of answering, the Joker pulls her up the stairs.  
>"Let me go Joker… I can't believe I don't carry around a gun with you lurking around" She snaps. The Joker could not help but smile.<br>"I'll let you go for a second…" He says, letting her go, causing her to fall down the stairs.  
>"What the f*ck is wrong with you!" She screams.<br>"You did say to let you go… well come on, Batboy should be here any minute" The Joker cackles, pulling Vanessa by the arm. She pushes him away and runs down the stairs.  
>"Go to hell will ya…!" Vanessa screeches.<br>"Too late for that doll face...!" The Joker answers, chasing after her.  
>"Come out come out wherever you are doll face…!" The Joker says. His voice echoed all throughout the factory. Vanessa could not help but feel anger in her heart. As much as she hated the man now, she adored the very sound of his voice. He completed her…<br>"Catch me and you just might win a punch…" Vanessa teases.  
>"Now you're talking doll face…" The Joker responds with excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Watching Gotham's downfall…?" Jennifer says as she walks into the visiting room.<br>"Yup… my puddin' is sure getting back at Gotham for what they did to him!" Harley says with excitement. Jennifer sits down next to her and looks at her sister in anger. How could she still root for the man that just used her for his own benefit?  
>"Harley, I truly think you belong her… what's wrong with you?" Jennifer says in a disgusted tone.<br>"What do you mean by that little sis?" Harley asks in confusion.  
>"He used you, you should be thanking heaven you're still alive!" Jennifer exclaims.<br>"You still care for me don't ya?" Harley says in a broken tone. As much as Jennifer hated admitting it, it hurt her deeply that her sister was so naïve.  
>"You make me look bad…" Jennifer says instead, sucking her teeth in annoyance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Doll face, where are ya?" The Joker says sarcastically. Vanessa was slowly walking towards him, with a fire extinguisher in her hand. <em>Oh great, he has a kitchen peeler in his hand… what is he going to do? Peel my skin to death?<em>  
>"Oh sugar lumps…" She mutters. As soon as the Joker turned his gaze towards her, she hits him with the fire extinguisher, as soon as she tries to run; the Joker grabs her leg, causing her to fall.<br>"You never learn do you doll face…? This should seem very familiar to you… or should I help you remember?" The Joker says as he crawls on top of her. Cackling, he slaps Vanessa repeatedly in the face.  
>"You're f*cking crazy…!" She pouts, almost in tears of anger.<br>"I love it when you insult me; it makes me wanna be a better person" He cackles. Suddenly, the Joker feels something sharp brushing threw his face.  
>"Let her go this instant…" He hears a familiar voice say.<br>"Ah Batman you're here… now my life is complete" The Joker says sarcastically as he gets up.  
>"What are your true plans for Gotham City?" Batman asks in a calm tone, maintaining his anger. <em>Why is he so obsessed with Leonora…? Why can't he just leave her alone?<em>  
>"Did you come here to save Gotham City or save this one poor little soul?" The Joker says, chuckling.<br>"I came here to stop you and to make sure that this time, you stay in Arkham" Batman snaps.  
>"Ouch… you hear that doll face, Batboy hates me" The Joker says to Vanessa.<br>"Who doesn't hate you, you good for nothing creep…?" Vanessa struggles to say._ Man… he sure knows how to make a slap feel like a punch!_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

Instead of getting angry, the Joker cackles. Even if Batman was present to witness this, it thrilled him that no matter how injured she was from his hits, Vanessa never failed to insult him.

"Don't call her that…! She's nothing to you!" Batman exclaims to the Joker's amusement.  
>"That Batman… is none of your business!" The Joker yells, throwing a fist at the Batman.<p>

Vanessa lies there still on the floor, watching the Joker and Batman fight.

_The two freaks fighting… what city did you come to Leonora? A city where it's Halloween everyday? I mean a guy dressed as a bat, another one dressed as a clown… what next?_  
><em>Yet… probably you're just as crazy Vanessa, you like one of them. More than you should… so he's a part of you, yet you know you shouldn't like him. And what about Bruce… what is he to you?<em>

**_You've got a way to keep me on your side_**  
><strong><em>You give me cause for love that I cant hide<em>**


	37. I can't deny, i love the guy

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support guys=) It means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Lyrics from Eminem's Space bound and Britney's Criminal  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, Batman and the Joker had disappeared. As she slowly gets up, she looks around the old factory, hoping she could find something else to defend herself with.<p>

"What did you just get yourself into Leonora…?" She says to herself.  
>"You fell for the clown didn't ya…?" She giggles manically.<br>"Admit it to yourself… he's a part of you, he will always be with you"  
>"Where are Gordon's children…?" She suddenly hears Batman yell from the factory's roof top. As soon as she heard his voice, she panicked for the Joker's life. <em>What if the Batman kills him..? I mean who wouldn't wanna kill him? No… if anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be me!<em>  
>As she runs upstairs, the Joker's laughter echoed throughout the abandoned factory once again. Voices soon filled her mind…<p>

_"Jack, why are you such an idiot?"_ Vanessa giggles.  
><em>"I'm an idiot when it comes to you doll face, you are my sickness, a sickness I'd hate to get rid of"<em>

"Who am I…?" Vanessa drops to her knees and cries.

The Batman was winning the fist fight, and now the Joker laid there on the floor, nearly beaten up to death.

"I'll ask you again Joker, where are Gordon's children?" Batman asks in fury.  
>"Well gee if Gordon can't remember who he left them with then how the hell should I know!" The Joker responds, cackling at the Batman's anger. The Batman picks up the Joker and punches him in the stomach, only to make him laugh.<br>"I could easily kill you right here and now, tell me where they are unless you want me to kill you" Batman warns.  
>"Great… it's about time you show Gotham your true colors don't you think?" The Joker cackles and adds, "Admit it… we're both to halves of a whole" The Joker says with excitement.<br>"I'm nothing like you…" The Batman says with disgust.  
>"Sure you are… all you need is someone like me to push your buttons" The Joker teases.<br>"You won't get away with Gotham Joker… that I can assure you" The Batman says.  
>"I think I'm close to achieving that… what will Gotham feel when they know the truth about Gotham's police force? And the government… lets not forget about that!" The Joker says in a calm tone.<br>"What about it…?" The Batman asks.  
>"When it comes down to someone they love, who do you think the noble citizens of Gotham will choose? The people… or the person they care about?" The Joker asks, licking his blood off his lips.<br>"They will find a way to work together and save both…" The Batman answers.  
>"You sure have faith in those people… the same people that shunned you years ago! May I remind you that they see you as a criminal loon?" The Joker says in laughter and adds, "Do you really think that if your life is in danger, they'd save you?" The Joker asks as he slowly gets up.<br>"That doesn't matter to you nor me…" The Batman answers, pulling the Joker by his jacket. Suddenly, Vanessa appears.  
>"Ah, Doll face ya made it… I thought someone kidnapped my little damsel" The Joker says to her.<p>

* * *

><p>While leaving Fernandez in charge of the police force, Gordon and his wife pay a visit to Mayor Mahoney for help.<p>

"What are we going to do about the Joker…? He's worse than he was years ago!" Mayor Mahoney yells at Gordon.  
>"Sir we are trying our best to capture the Joker, besides he has my kids!" Gordon snaps.<br>"And what about the citizens of Gotham…? You know their starting to doubt Gotham's police force and that makes me look bad!" Mayor Mahoney yells at Gordon.  
>"The Joker has too many people by his side, there's no way to tell who is by his side" Gordon informs him.<br>"Then you're just going to have to eliminate anyone who gets in the way, nothing can stop us from capturing him!" The Mayor says, punching his desk with a fist.  
>"We can't do that… that's what the Joker wants us to do, he wants Gotham's citizens to not trust us, and f*ck he's getting what he wants" Gordon says to himself.<br>"Do you think that The Batman could capture him again…?" Mayor Mahoney says in a more calm voice.  
>"I hope so… I mean, he's our only hope for salvation" Gordon says.<br>"Jim… I hope our kids are safe" Mrs. Gordon cries, finally speaking. Gordon pulls his wife into a hug.  
>"I trust that they are and that Batman will soon find them" Gordon whispers.<br>"Jim… how could you trust that man? You don't even know him," Mrs. Gordon says in an astonished tone.  
>"My son trusts in him, and so do I…" Gordon responds.<br>"I don't mean to be rude Gordon… but what really happened to Harvey Dent years ago?" Mayor Mahoney asks. Gordon hesitates to respond…

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me into this Joker…?" Vanessa asks with tears in her eyes.<br>"You didn't think that I was going away without a prize now did you?" The Joker responds with a smile on his face.  
>"What is your true interest with her…?" The Batman snaps.<br>"Do you really want to know Batman…? Why do you even care…?" The Joker asks with curiosity.  
>"Did you find another Harley in her?" The Batman mutters in anger, pushing the Joker back to the ground. Again, all the Joker did was laugh.<br>"Harley… please, doll face can't be compared to that loon. No… doll face is one of a kind" Despite her confusion, Vanessa couldn't help but feel joy when the Joker said those words about her.  
>"Do you want to know where Gordon's kids are at…?" Vanessa asks the Batman.<p>

_You wanna test me don't ya doll face...?_

_I'm gonna get even with you Joker... you kill my heart, and I'll make sure to kill yours for good.  
><em>

**_when I'm with you, I get the shakes_**  
><strong><em>My body aches when I ain't with you<em>**

_**He is a killer just for fun I just can't deny, i love the guy**_


	38. You say i love you, i know you lie

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support guys=)  
><strong>

**Lyrics from Biffy Clyro's Many Of Horror**

**Only 2 more chapters till the sequel!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why should I trust you…?" Batman says in a serious tone.<br>"After all the trust I gave you doll face… I thought what we had was special," The Joker, cackles, slowly getting up from the floor.  
>"Aw… the clown has spoken!" Vanessa says sarcastically.<br>"Leave her alone Joker…" Batman snaps.  
>"They're at the corner of 49 Lexington, but you better hurry… twelve sharp, a little accident might happen" Vanessa says, keeping her gaze on the Joker.<br>"Why should I trust your words…?" Batman asks. Vanessa slowly turns her gaze towards the Batman and says,  
>"Would you rather believe my words or risk their death…?" Vanessa asks.<br>"They're up here…!" Suddenly, the police force appears. Vanessa and the Joker quickly turn their gazes towards them.  
>"Oh no… the cops, we better run!" The Joker says with sarcasm.<p>

* * *

><p>As Harley laid in bed, she took a little doll she had next to her drawer and looks with joy. It was the second thing her puddin' had giving her as a token of his affection. <em><strong>Her puddin, token of his affection,<strong>_Her joy was soon replaced with sadness…

_Maybe they are right… maybe he does not love me. He probably just used me. And what is that short shrimp to him? Could she really be the first wife he told me about? Well… if he told me about her, then maybe he did love me a little._

The thought of the Joker having feelings for her brought a smile on her face.

"Time for recess kiddies…" One of the nurses announced. Harley kisses the doll and places it back on the drawer. She rushes to the door and heads to the lounge.

"The Joker has been captured thanks for our fine police force of Gotham, and our caped crusader, the Batman," The news reporter from GCN announces. Harley rushes to see the television, her sister Jennifer was already there, delighted by the news.

"Guess your puddin's as* was kicked by the Batman" Jennifer chuckles.  
>"No… that can't be true," Harley mutters.<br>"But it is… the news reporter has just announced it" Jennifer says in a as a matter of fact tone.  
>"Oh great… that loon is gonna be back at Arkham!" Harley hears someone comment.<br>"Then again… I think it won't be so bad," Harley says with a sudden smile on her face.  
>"Gosh, I think even if you two were reborn, you'd still cross paths with the freak and again fall in love with him!" Jennifer exclaims.<br>"That's because we're meant to be" Harley gushes.  
>"It's not fate… it's your lack of brain" Jennifer chuckles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your reign of terror has come to an end Joker…" The head of the police officers says.<br>"Oh gee, just when it was getting to the grand finale," The Joker says sarcastically.  
>"I can't wait until I see you locked up in Arkham…! You've done so much harm!" Vanessa cries.<br>"What shall we do with her chief?" A police officer asks as he cuffed the Joker.  
>"Take her to the police station, the Joker goes to Arkham, those were direct orders" He responds."<br>"I'll be seeing you in my nightmares… doll face," The Joker says with a grin on his face.  
>"You savage beast…!" She yells, slapping the Joker. The Joker laughs in hysteria.<br>"Ms. Santoro, everything will be okay… the Joker can do no more harm" The officer that cuffed the Joker said. Ignoring his words, Vanessa stood there with her gaze on the Joker. She did not want this for him… yet it was for the best. At least for now,  
>"Are you sure of your words… or do you want to believe in your words?" Vanessa whispers.<br>"Come with us Ms. Santoro, we'll take you to a safe place, Bruce Wayne has been called, he'll pick you up shortly," The chief says, lightly taking Vanessa by the arm. She watched as they took her Jack away to an Asylum.  
>"Oh gosh…" Vanessa cries, covering her face.<br>"I know this is a difficult time, but everything will be alright from now on," The chief says, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder. _You anger me, yet my heart hurts to see you this way… I should be happy! What are you stupid Leonora…! No… you love him, admit it already. Okay, you care for him, yet want him dead. Help him… after all without him your life is empty._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later at Gotham police station…<strong>_

As Bruce Wayne walked to Gordon's office, he thought about everything that had happened with Leonora. From the first time, they meet, until now. Was there something she did not tell him? Why did the Joker call her such a name?

"Is Ms. Santoro inside Gordon's office…?" Bruce asks Chief O'Hara.  
>"Yes she's inside, gave her some pills for headache and fell asleep not to long ago." He responds.<br>"So can I take her with me?" Bruce asks.  
>"I was actually asking her questions about the Joker, but she fell asleep on me. As long as you promise that she returns then you can take her home Mr. Wayne," Chief O'Hara says with a light smile on his face.<br>"I'll make sure of it Chief" Bruce says, walking towards Gordon's office. He slowly opens the door looks at the sofa, where Leonora laid.  
><em>Is there truly something you're not telling me?<em> Bruce mumbles. He stood there next to her, gazing at her. He sits down next to her, lightly touching her hair with his fingers.  
>"Leonora…" He whispers. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at Bruce in confusion.<br>"Wayne…?" She mutters as she gets up.  
>"Yes it's me… sorry I woke you up" Bruce says in a cold tone.<br>"No, I'm just glad you came" She says pulling him into a hug.  
>"Really…?" Bruce says in astonishment.<br>"Didn't hear from ya since the hospital event… why wouldn't I be happy to see ya?" She says, lightly giggling.  
>"I'm just glad you're safe Leonora…" Bruce responds, meaning every word.<p>

**_You say, "I love you boy."_**  
><strong><em>But I know you lie.<em>**  
><strong><em>I trust you all the same<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know why<em>**


	39. Our broken fairytale

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support guys=)  
><strong>

**I truly hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So why did they contact you…?" Leonora asks.<br>"Guess you have no one here to care for you," Bruce responds. Despite her not liking his words, she thought that deep down, he was probably right.  
>"Guess so Wayne, you didn't have to pick me up if you didn't want to" Leonora says in a cold tone.<br>"I wanted to, that's why I'm here" Bruce responds in a firm tone.  
>"I sometimes don't know why you bother…" Leonora mutters, looking directly into his eyes. <em>Does he really care for me?<em>  
>"Don't think about it Leonora. Could you get up…?" Bruce asks.<br>"I feel drowsy…" She responds, fluttering her eyes.  
>"I'll take you to my place for now, if you don't mind of course," Bruce says.<br>"Sure Wayne… after all the least thing I want to do is stay here" With that said, Bruce picks her up (bridal style) and walks out of Gotham's police station. 

* * *

><p>As the citizens of Gotham walked out of the refuge center, they commented on the caped crusader…<p>

"I guess the batman is a wonderful being…" An elder woman says, looking up at the sky.  
>"He saved us from the Joker… because of him, we are safe," A man next to her said.<br>"Yeah no thanks to our grand police force…" A teenage boy says, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
>"They did help the Batman… after all, he's just one being" An elderly man responds.<br>"A weird being if you ask me…" A woman comments with distrust.  
>"A weird but noble being… there aren't many people with his bravery and good heart" A young man comments.<br>"I have to agree to that… so could we… trust him?"  
>"We have a hero we don't deserve…" Another young man comments,<br>"Who asked him to save us anyway…?" a young woman snaps.  
>"What about what happened years ago…? Ya know the whole Harvey Dent thing?" An elder man asks.<br>"After what he just did… I doubt he had anything to do with it" A young teenage girl commented.  
>"I don't care… I just want to go home, I think our children have had enough of all this craziness don't you think!" A woman yells.<br>"Batman's awesome…!" Kids yell.

Some of the citizens changed their perspective on him, others still viewed him as a villain, and others only cared about their safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days later, At Arkham Asylum,<strong>_

"Time for morning recess kiddies…!" A nurse yells. It had been days since he returned to Arkham, but she had not seen him… today was to be the day.

Harley quickly rushes to the back of Arkham Asylum, where the kept the most dangerous patients. Number 519, thankfully, she was able to get a copy of the key to the Joker's cell.

Slowly, she opens the door… and there he was, tied up and defenseless.

"Puddin'…!" The Joker did not bother to look at her; instead, he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.  
>"Puddin' I'm so happy to see ya!" Harley squeals. This time, the Joker turns his gaze towards her.<br>"Really… I thought you'd be mad at me," He says in a kid like tone.  
>"I was at first puddin' but I could never be mad at you for long! I love you Mister J" Harley gushes. She runs up to him and hugs him.<em> Why does she have to do that… it is so stupid!<em> The Joker thinks to himself. He rolled his eyes and looked at Harley's arms that were wrapped around him. _Might as well and play with her some more J,_  
>"I was on my way to get you out of this place, but Batman stopped me" The Joker lies.<br>"I figured that's what happened puddin', but don't you worry, we'll find a way out of this place. Just you wait…!" Harley says with a smile on her face. The Joker could not help but smile as well… She was so easy to manipulate… too easy. _Hm… will doll face really leave me here? She is so cruel…! That is why she thrills me!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Bruce…" Leonora says as she walks into the kitchen.<br>"Morning" He responds in a distant tone. It had been days, days that the same thoughts roamed inside his mind, yet he did not have the guts to confront her about anything.  
>"What's wrong Bruce…?" She asks. Leonora pulls a chair and sits next to him at the dinning table.<br>"Why do you say that Leonora…?" He asks, keeping his gaze on his coffee mug.  
>"Wayne… you're not the same, and you don't have to be an Einstein to see that something's wrong with you. Look, if you don't like my stay here, then you might as well tell me" As soon as she said this, Bruce quickly turns his gaze towards her. How could she think that…? Her company was all he wanted… her love.<br>"Don't say such things Leonora…" He says in a cold tone.  
>"I've been thinking all morning, and perhaps its time that we'd part right?" Leonora struggles to say. <em>Why am I struggling to say this to him?<em> Leonora thinks to herself.  
>"Part… what are you talking about?" Bruce says, confused by her words.<br>"I think we've grown apart… there's a lot of things you don't know about me Wayne, and I don't want you to know them" She says, lightly brushing his cheek with the palm of her hand.  
>"Why don't you tell me…?" He asks.<br>"I think it's better of that way Wayne… I don't like the way I seem to care for ya, so it's better if I stop seeing ya" She says in a warm yet firm tone.  
>"I feel like I understand you in some way… Leonora it doesn't have to be this way" <em>I should leave it this way… yet it kills me.<em> Bruce thinks to himself.  
>"Wayne you almost make me feel human…" Leonora says, pulling him into a kiss. <em>Do you really care for me Leonora…?<em>  
><em>You are probably the only good thing that has ever happened to me Wayne… yet I need Jack in my life. The idiot thrills me...!<em>


	40. Only you: The Joker & Doll Face

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**Before the ending of This Maniac's In Love With You, i wanted to post a chapter based on Jack and Vanessa's past. This will help out with the sequel, so if you guys don't get some of the things Jack and Vanessa mention in the sequel, this chapter will basically sum it up.**

**I truly hope you like it, please tell me what you think. I hope this isn't too fluffy...**

**Lyrics from Love The Way You Lie Part II & Bed of Nails  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love the way you hurt me, my tears are your wine<strong>_

"Jack please, stop this nonsense right now" Vanessa pleads as Jack walks to the front door.  
>"Doll face how do you expect us to eat…?" Jack asks, turning his gaze towards her.<br>"Jack… I don't like telling you these things, but I worry… I worry that, one day you might not come back, and I need you" Vanessa cries to Jack's surprise. Did she really care…? Or was she faking it?  
>"This is just one more trip to a foreign country, I'll rip of a couple of more idiots and come back to ya… you should be use to this" Jack says, rolling his eyes.<br>"But Jack, something could go wrong one day" Vanessa pouts.  
>"Not with Jack Napier it won't…" Jack cackles, wrapping his arms around Vanessa's waist.<br>"Why don't you take me with you once in a while…?" Vanessa asks.  
>"What for…? I don't want other eyes on my doll face. Besides, don't want the cops to know about ya" Jack responds, meaning every word.<br>"I don't care Jack… all I care about is being with ya, and your safety" Vanessa says, lightly kissing Jack on the lips.

**_In this tug of war, you'll always win_**  
><strong><em> even when I'm right<em>**

"You're a beautiful liar doll face… and I love that about ya" Jack responds, pulling Vanessa into a kiss. Instead, she pushes him away and slaps him.  
>"How the f*ck could you think that…! Here I am pouring my heart to you and you take it like some big joke! Is everything one big joke to you Jack!" Vanessa yells.<br>"Perhaps I wouldn't doubt you if you wouldn't treat me like sh*t sometimes!" Jack exclaims, slapping Vanessa back.  
>"What…! I only tell you these things because I care about you Jack! You really want me to start treating you like cr*p! Fine…!" Vanessa picks up a remote from the living room table and throws it at Jack. He falls back on the couch and covers his face with his hands. Vanessa runs to him in tears.<br>"I'm so sorry Jack… I didn't mean to hit you!" Vanessa cries, pulling Jack into her arms. Instead of yelling at her like she expected him to, Jack looks at her with sweet eyes.  
>"Maybe I should get you angry more often…" He chuckles.<br>"Don't say that, I shouldn't have thrown that at you, but sh*t you make me mad sometimes!" Vanessa giggles.  
>"Understand me Vanessa, you're the only thing I've ever cared f-"<br>"And understand me Jack… I couldn't live with myself if something's to happen to you. I yell at ya because I want you to stay away from all that cr*p" Vanessa says as she kisses Jack on the lips.  
>"That doll face could and would never happen. I was made for that life" He says with a smirk on his face.<br>"I know… but Jack, once in a while, please promise me that you'll take me with ya" Vanessa pleads.  
>"Doll face, I don't wan-"<br>"Please… I know I don't tell ya this often but, I love ya" Vanessa giggles.  
>"I wanna choke you for those words, yet I wanna kiss ya for them" Jack chuckles, causing Vanessa to smile.<br>"Are you bleeding…?" Vanessa asks.  
>"Only a little, I'll be alright" Jack answers. Vanessa runs to the bathroom for alcohol and cotton.<br>"Sure you don't want to go to the hospital Jack…?" Vanessa asks as she walks into the living room.  
>"I'm fine with you being my nurse doll face…" Jack chuckles.<br>"Silly angel of mine… you still didn't answer me" Vanessa says, cleaning up the blood on his forehead.  
>"Sh*t that stings…!" He complains.<br>"Don't change the subject…" She pouts.  
>"Don't promise anything, but if it makes ya happy… then fine" He answers, rolling his eyes. Vanessa smiles and wraps her arms around him in excitement.<br>"That's all I really want you dumb as*…!" She giggles. Jack pulls her by her hair in a tight grip.  
>"If I catch someone looking at ya, you know what's going to happen doll face" Jack warns.<br>"Shoot them all you'd like… all I want is to be by your side, not matter how much of an idiot you are!" Vanessa squeals.  
>"How do you manage to insult me and love me at the same time…?" Jack chuckles.<br>"I couldn't love and hate another man more than ya Jack… gosh I wanna rip your lungs out for that" Vanessa mutters in a serious tone.  
>"Great minds think alike doll face…" Jack responds. Both maniac's laugh hysterically.<p>

_**Without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**_  
><em><strong> then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me<strong>_


	41. Helloooo doctor!

_Love will be the maniac's true reason of insanity..._**  
><strong>

**Here it is...! The ending of This Maniac's In love With You.**

**Silent In My Sanity will be soon posted. I truly hope you like the ending!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months later, at the Bat cave<strong>_

While Alfred tidied up the Bat cave, he could not help but worry about Bruce's safety. Not that he did not know how to take care of himself, but because he was still wounded… probably more that ever.

Leonora Santoro, or should you say, Vanessa Castillo had a major impact on Bruce Wayne's life; probably more that Bruce Wayne himself will ever know or accept.

_**Months earlier,**_

As soon as Bruce left to Wayne Enterprise, Vanessa walks into the guest room to get her belongings. When she walked towards the front door, Alfred stood by it, waiting to talk to her.

"Alfred… well I don't know you well but, thank you for your hospitality," Vanessa says, actually meaning her words.  
>"I have wanted to talk to you for a while, and since Bruce is not here, this is the perfect opportunity," Alfred says in a firm tone.<br>"To talk about what… my true identity…?" Vanessa responds, surprising Alfred.  
>"I'm guessing you got a call from home…?" Alfred asks.<br>"No, actually, I called my sister… she asked me a few questions about my_ true self_ and told me that mother had made a call to Gotham. I assumed at first that she called my place, but then she mentioned that Jennifer told my mother where I really was" Vanessa informs him.  
>"So you escaped from your mother…?" Alfred adds.<br>"I think you know those little details, but you don't know my version," Vanessa says with a light smile.  
>"Frankly I wouldn't believe in your version…" Alfred says bluntly.<br>"I'll tell you anyways… you see, I was sick of all the visits to the doctor's, my mothers attempt to _protect me_, after that accident, I lost my identity and gained a new one," Vanessa explains.  
>"And why are you telling me this Ms. Castillo…?" Alfred asks with curiosity.<br>"You think I'm just like him right…? Well, maybe, but there's a difference" Vanessa says with tears in her eyes.  
>"What difference are you referring to Ms. Castillo…?"<br>"I'm not crazy… and I care for Bruce. I really don't care if you believe me, but I thought it would be nice for someone to know" Vanessa mutters, lightly giggling.  
>"I see Ms. Castillo, I assume that it's your reason for leaving" Alfred says, amused by Vanessa's words.<br>"Yup… I care for him enough to leave him, but that doesn't mean that I'll be so nice if I see him again" Vanessa warns and asks, "My question to you is, why you haven't told him anything?"  
>"What makes you think that Ms. Castillo…?"<br>"Any sane guy would ask me a lot of questions and probably send me to jail, I doubt he would be so nice if he knew the truth"  
>"You have your reasons, mines are similar" Alfred responds. Vanessa takes out an envelope from her jacket pocket.<br>"Just give him this letter when the time is right, and I think you'll know when. After all, he has to know eventually," Vanessa, says.  
>"I will Ms. Castillo…" Alfred responds.<p>

**_-End-_**

Alfred still kept the letter, of course, he read it himself… and he could not believe Vanessa Castillo. She was a very complex personality… probably more that the Joker. Truly unpredictable, perhaps the reason why the Joker loves her? In his own way of course,

_Dear Bruce,_

_By the time you read this, you'll probably know who I really am. That's why I decided that it was for the best that we'd part. I don't want to know your reaction… I rather it be this way. I grew fond of you… too fond of you, and because of that I have to keep you away. _

_I know I'm an idiot… probably a bigger one that he is, but I love him… and frankly I can't live without him._

"Hey Alfred… how long have you been staring at the keyboard…?" Bruce says, snapping Alfred back to reality.  
>"I was just making sure it was clean sir…" Alfred lies.<br>"Anything new while I was gone…?" Bruce asks, hoping Alfred would have news on Leonora.  
>"Everything's the same master Wayne, nothing alarming" Alfred informs him.<br>"How about Arkham... who will be treating the Joker...?" Bruce asks. Alfred turns on the computer database and looks up the Joker's next doctor.  
>"She comes all the way from Spain; she has the reputation of being the best in the area of treating strange personalities. She's treated one of our new criminals, The Riddler and Harvey dent" Alfred informs Bruce.<br>"Miranda Villanueva… very interesting," Bruce comments, analyzing the picture of the blonde doctor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arkham Asylum,<em>**

"We're so honored to finally meet you Dr. Villanueva," Dr. Greene says as the walk to the Joker's cell.  
>"I'm honored to finally be at the infamous Arkham; I've heard so much about this place from my two patients" Dr. Villanueva comments.<br>"Our patients here at Arkham are a difficult task to deal with, but with your help, I'm sure we could maintain our doctors and patients well" Dr. Greene comments. Dr. Villanueva lightly giggles and asks,  
>"You flatter me Dr. Greene, but I'm honestly only doing my job,"<br>"Well before you enter the Joker's room, I just want to warn you on him, you see he's a case that everyone here quivers to even mention…" Dr. Greene says, almost mutters.  
>"How come…?" Dr. Villanueva asks with curiosity.<br>"He's a very complex person, he's driven two doctors to insanity, and he had one doctor fall in love with him. I'm sure you've heard of her…" Dr. Greene responds.  
>"Oh… Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I've heard, and I must say… what a weak personality this Quinzel" Dr. Villanueva says in disgust.<br>"I'm just warning you Dr. Villanueva; don't let this man get to you. He's conniving and could easily toy with someone once he knows their weaknesses" Dr. Greene informs her. They reach the Joker's door and Dr. Green slowly unlocks it.  
>"I'll take your advice in mind Dr. Greene…" Dr. Villanueva mutters. Both doctors slowly walk into the Joker's cell, who was sitting on the floor, tied up and gazing at the wall in front of him. A smile forms on his face as soon as both doctors walked into the room.<br>"Who's my new buddy Dr. Greene…?" The Joker asks without looking at either doctor.  
>"Her name is doctor Villanueva…" Dr. Greene responds.<br>"Oh goodie another female… I enjoy those most..." The Joker teases.  
>"You won't corrupt her Joker… I assure you that" Dr. Greene snaps.<br>"I think she could speak for herself Dr. Greene, unless the mean ol' cat got her tongue" The Joker cackles.  
>"Please be careful…" Dr. Greene whispers to Dr. Villanueva before leaving. As soon as the door closes, the Joker turns his gaze to his new victim.<br>Slowly he analyzes the woman, from head to toe. "Hello Joker..." She says.  
>"Hello beautiful…" He says with a big smile.<p> 


End file.
